Baby Doll
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: No love compares to the love shared between a father and his daughter. After six long years, the two of them were finally one and not even I, Leah Clearwater could interfere.
1. Do I Even Have A Dad?

**A/N I do realize that the plot/concept of this kind of story has been many times before but ya know. . .YOLO.**

**I shouldnt be started ANOTHER story but Black Leather is almost done and Educate Me is just a ticking time bomb about to burst in my thoughts. Jealousy Is A Deadly Weapon is something I will finish by winter. . .I hope. I wanted to thank all the readers who named me as one of their favorite authors cus even though a review makes me happy, when I see someone listed me and my crazy ass as one of their favorite authors, it really does put a smile on my face.**

**OK...enough with the cheesiness. Read on.**

Wavy, back length, raven colored hair.

Smooth and blemish less, russet skin.

Breathtaking, bright hazel cat like eyes that had lengthy eye lashes.

She had everything of mine except for her nose.

She had the same stout and wide nose her dad had but it was cute in childish ways. She was still the most beautiful little girl I'd ever laid eyes on. I wasn't saying that just because she was my offspring but because she truly was. Her features were that of a miniature Pocahontas and I knew when she grew older, she'd be even more gorgeous than she was now. She'd break hearts.

Her existence is what keeps me on the ground.

Even after six years, I was still in shock. Her father's being used to hold me to Earth but since I left, I've learned to move on. He hadn't imprinted yet from what I had heard and there was still a chance to go back and make things right but it was too much of a risk. I loved my baby girl and I didn't want her to grow up with out her father. That wouldn't be fair to her.

For Christ Sake's I didnt even tell my mother! Or Seth. My own baby brother didn't know he had a niece.

It pained me whenever she asked me where her father was. I promised almost a thousand times that they'd meet one day, but I've made no attempt to keep that promise. It made me cry at night how badly I screwed up by running from him. I was nineteen years old and I thought running was the answer back then.

Sometimes I thought I needed him but when I saw how happy we were without the rest of La Push in our way, I knew we'd be okay.

I knew I was gonna crack sometime soon but I had gone six years without him.

And the fucked up part was is that he didn't do anything to deserve it.

He never hit me or talked down on me and always treated me as he equal. He never cheated, either.

He was the best boyfriend I had ever had.

Scared shitless, I ran from him when I found out I was pregnant. He had the rest of his life in front of him. We all believed I was a dead end but turns out I wasn't. The one time we decided to skip out on a condom, I just happen to get pregnant.

Whoop for the miserable lady wolf.

Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter. With all my heart. I don't regret having her. I do regret keeping her away from her family but maybe this was the right choice._ He_ didn't even like kids to begin with!

"Mommy..." her voice called to me.

"Yes?" I answered and turned to face her as she lay there in her pink, princess themed sheets.

It took her a while to speak up. I knelt against the bed to her face and stroked her just brushed hair. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Do I even have a dad?"

I stiffened. "Where is this coming from?" I asked.

She shrugged and sank into her covers. "Nowhere."

"Tell me."

We had a mother-daughter stare down until she caved.

"Some girls at school were asking why you always picked me up and not my dad. Then they made fun of me and told me I didn't have a dad."

That made my body shake with fury. My skin crawled and I took a breath to calm myself. I didn't wanna rip into wolf form with her right here looking up at me like I was the eighth wonder of the world.

These little prissy families out here in California with their perfect, American dream, white picket face and tire swing in the back, model students annoyed me.

"And what do you say to them?"

She hung her head, sad. "Nothing."

I exhaled. "Well, it's spring and you don't have to face them for another two weeks. Next time they ask you, tell them to mind their business."

"But that's mean."

"Well so were they."

She smiled her biggest and reached out for another goodnight hug. I wrapped the six year old in my arms tight, holding on to every memory we've had so far.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Baby Doll. Go to sleep."

She loved that nickname. I'd given it to her when she was about two because her face and attitude did resemble that of a baby doll's. She responded to that more than her real name, Alejandra or Alexandra.

Just as I was about to flick out the light, she called me again.

"Yes?"

She fiddled with her pajamas. "I do have a dad, though?"

I laughed. "Yes, Baby Doll. You do have a dad. Go to sleep now."

I flipped the switch and her night light glowed on the other side of the room. "Night."

"G'night."

I shut her door and stood there for a few minutes. After hearing her light snore, I made my way downstairs to finish the movie I was watching.

When she went to sleep, things got quiet. Her laughter and talking would fill the silence of the house in the day but by night rolled around, there was this deep and dark void. Not just in the house but in my heart as well.

I missed him so much but I was way too proud and stupid to admit I needed him.

Then again, I didn't.

I had managed to make a life for myself without him and if I didn't need him when I got pregnant so I didn't need him now. We were just fine on our own.

The person I was missing the most was my mother.

God, that women.

She probably lost her mind when I left. Left and never came back. I could just picture her losing it when I wasn't in my bedroom the next morning. That's the part that was hurting the most.

The pack probably didn't miss me at all.

I bet everyone on the res was overjoyed when they found out I was missing. Especially Sam, who still probably still pitied me. He knew he didn't have to feel guilty anymore. My heart still hurt cus of him and it was hard to think of my own flesh and blood cousin as his one true mate for the rest of their lives, happily ever fucking after.

But they were my past.

Alejandra "Baby Doll" was my future and one love. Every night I prayed that when she turns nineteen, she won't get pregnant and run from the man who loved her.

Sometimes I wondered what the hell I've done with my life. I ended up being the one thing I dreaded to be.

A model. Of all things I wanted to be, I turned out to be a model?

Not to sound cocky but I was beautiful enough to make such pretty babies like Alejandra. Then again she was only fifty percent me and fifty percent him. _The nose_ was a constant reminder.

As the movie came to its end, I prepared myself for bed even though it was only nine. I was tired beyond belief so I skipped brushing my hair for the night and climbed right into my sheets.

The loneliness at night was the worst part of it all. The first few days of being by myself, I remember screaming into a hotel pillow, desperate to just die. I don't know why I didn't go back when I had the chance. I promised myself a few weeks but those weeks turned to months which became years.

The thinking help weigh down my mind till I found myself in a sleep.

* * *

><p>The moon was full.<p>

Leah loved full moons.

My room was dark.

Leah loved looking up at the full moon when my room was dark.

Too bad Leah was dead.

I thought about her every night when I went to bed, thinking she'd come back and tell me everything was okay. I was over crying for almost a year now and lately it's just been depression. She's been gone for six years and everyone else has gone on with their lives. I had never loved a girl so much. Not even Bella.

Her mother seemed to still be in a zombie-like state of life but Seth was the most shattered. He didn't talk to anyone for weeks, he missed patrols. He lashed out at people, using such profanity Id never think come out of his mouth.

Surprisingly the pack was sad, too. When the search was called off, we all went around moaning and groaning in pain, howling at the moon even. We had lost our sister; our only sister. The guys never showed how much they loved Leah until she was gone.

Her funeral was kind of awkward, as described by Seth. We all had concluded she was murdered but none of us spoke about it that much anymore. I didn't go. Instead late that night, I ran to her grave in wolf form and sat there staring at it like a sad puppy.

Love wasn't even an option for me anymore. The love of my life was gone so there was no purpose for finding another. Even after I imprinted on Bella's daughter, Renesmee, I rejected her because I was so depressed.

Even though Leah was genetically unable to have kids, I always wanted them. Leah would make a beautiful mother to them and an even more beautiful wife. The possibility was completely gone. After her disappearance and "death," I moved out of my dad's home and into one not too far. My job at the auto shop kept me fed and dressed so it was all fine being on my own. I wanted to mourn alone.

Six years later and I was still agonizing.

I didn't feel bad for myself cus I knew she was in a better place. I just wish I could figure out what happened to her then I could have some peace.

There was a distant and hard knock on my front door. Annoyed from being interrupted, I jogged down the stairs and opened it.

Scruffy faced and all was Seth, Leah's younger brother, who I had taken under my wing even before she disappeared. That was back when he was sixteen and naive. He was in his twenties now and still had some growing up to do.

He had a nasty, purple shiner around his eye and he looked at me as if he looked perfectly normal.

"What happened this time?" I asked him.

He leaned against the threshold nonchalantly and exhaled. "Bar fight."

I rolled my eyes. This was the third one this week. Last week, he was caught shop lifting. He made a smart move to call me to bail him out instead of his mom. I didnt say a word to Sue cus she would be in hysterics. Lately Seth has really been acting out of character. Like he's looking for trouble.

"Come in. Clean that up good before you go home in the morning. You're gonna give your mom a heart attack when she sees that."

Seth still lived with his mother. She doesn't want him to leave her after Leah's disappearance. She's been dating Charlie for a while but he doesn't fill the empty space that Leah once was.

He closed the door behind him. "That guy was asking for it."

"At least tell me you won," I ran cold water over a dish towel then tossed it to him. "If my baby brother's gonna get into bar fights at least may he win them."

"Bar tender broke it up before we could tell." He placed the cool towel on his eyes and slumped on the couch. "But I clocked him right in his jaw," he sounded proud. He was almost boasting.

I frowned and sat on the arm chair, facing him. "You can't keep doing this, Seth."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want a speech right now, Jacob. I'm tired. It's not like I did drugs or something. It was just a little bar fight."

"Yeah, where someone could've popped you upside the face with a busted bottle. How are you gonna explain your eye to your mom?"

"I don't know. Jake, can we just drop it?"

"You may not wanna hear it but you need to. Seth, this isn't like you. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Drop it."

"Seth, look at me. What the _fuck _is going on?"

"Jacob, let it go. It won't happen again." He grit his teeth.

"Seth, why are you acting like this? Youre not-"

He stood over me, a wild and angry look in his eyes. I'm surprised he didnt shift right there. "Jesus, Jacob! I miss Leah, ok? FUCK!"

Silence washed through the room as he plopped back on the couch, covering his eye. At first, I thought he'd start crying. He sniffled but didn't let a single tear drop.

"It's almost June eleventh. She went missing on March eleventh. I miss her so goddamn much, Jacob. I don't know how to keep my mind off it. She's...gone."

The realization hit me and sure enough it was March ninth. I remember the day Sue had been frantically sending all of us out to look for her. Her scent stopped at California and days later, cops called off the search. She was no longer missing. She was considered dead. Just cus the cops called off the hunt, doesn't mean the pack did. We searched for weeks and still nothing.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I miss her too. But you don't see me popping random people in fights, do you?"

He looked at me then shook his head. "No."

I sighed. I still saw this kid as the sixteen year old he was when he first started shifting. He was grown up now and making mistakes I never thought to make. I rose from the chair and he laid on the sofa.

"Goodnight Seth. This talk is _not _over." I stomped up the stairs and heard him chuckle before saying goodnight.

When I made it to my bedroom, I slammed the door and the wind gushed in my face. I sat on the bed.

Has it really been six years?

Before I knew it, I was producing a few tears of my own.


	2. My Kingdom Awaits Im Coming Home

_"I'll have you know I stubbed my toe last week when watering my spice garden, and I only cried for 20 minutes!"_

Baby Doll's childish laugh rang through the living room as she watched her favorite show of all time.

"Tell me again why that show is _funny_?" I questioned her as I poured myself some orange juice.

"Because, mommy. It just is," she replied between bites of pancakes.

"What's so funny about a talking sponge who wears pants in the Alantic-"

"Pacific," she corrected me.

"Sorry. _Pacific_ ocean?"

She shrugged. "I dont know._ It just is._"

I laughed at that and strolled into the living room to sit down next to her. I sipped the orange juice and set the glass on the table. Baby Doll seemed entranced by what was happening on the TV screen and all I could do was ask questions. She shh'd me every time.

"I'm pretty sure you've seen this episode before," I whispered in her ear. She eyed me for a quick second then went back to her show.

"It's your first day out of school and you wanna spend it watching cartoons?"

She nodded.

Seeing that she was good to go for the morning, I took her plate, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher. I stayed to watch a few more minutes of the show before getting annoyed.

Up the stairs I went into my room-a mess. Clothes all over the floor, old documents I didn't need anymore, head shots that I had submitted to work. Anything and everything covered my floor. I encouraged Baby Doll to clean her room but I didn't take my own advice.

I plopped on my bed.

Most mornings were spent like this. After I would drop Baby Doll off at school, I'd come home and just do this. If I wasn't called to work last minute then I'd just lay here and think.

Think about all the people I've left behind. How much I missed them. What were they doing? How were they doing?

Then I thought about the possible scenarios that would go down if I did go back.

They'd feel as if a burden had been put back on their shoulders. They'd hate me for coming back when least wanted.

How would they react to Baby Doll?

I could practically hear Paul's mocking comment. _"Leah got knocked up..."_

I rolled my eyes and it was sad to admit but yes, I was missing Paul very much. I was missing his cocky smirk, self-praising personality and the "swag" that he claimed to have.

I was missing my baby brother as well. I missed his innocence and selfless ways. The way he thought about others and wasn't opposed to the fact that Jacob_ was_ in love with a vampire.

Sighly sadly, I turned over.

Jacob: I love that boy more than anyone, except Baby Doll of course.

He was there when Sam got engaged to Emily. He talked sense into me when I was ready to jump over that cliff. He took care of Seth as his own little brother. My mom loved him as her own son and he was the best lover a girl could ever have. I will admit to screwing Paul out of anger one night but that was before I had a good, hard fuck with Jacob.

He called me beautiful when I felt ugly.

He nicknamed me "Poca" cus of my appearance and love for adventure.

It took us a while to admit our feelings for each other because of so many years of just picking on each other and hatred. The pack saw it. The Cullens saw it. We were both too stubborn and thick headed to realize it. I remember it perfectly. We were on patrols.

The moon was out and bright. Full, too.

Stars surfaced the sky like diamonds and they brought a romantic light to the forest. We were just sitting on there, close to Canada, talking through our brains.

_Why do you hate me so much? _I had asked him out of pure curiosity. _I'm not _that_ bad._

_You hated me first. _He responded, an amount of hurt in his voice.

_I don't...hate you. Hate is a strong word. You just annoy the living fuck out of me sometimes._

He then turned to look at me, one ear raised and the other drooping. _You don't?_

_No. I actually think you're kinda cute. And stupid._

_You... _He flashed me a wolfy grin. _You think I'm cute?_

It was in that moment did I realize I had flirted for the first time since Sam. I forgot how good and feminine it made me feel.

_I have since we were kids._

We were silent for a few minutes until he nudged my shoulder with his snout. _I think you're kinda cute, too. Beautiful, actually._

_Really?_

Beautiful:what a word to use to describe Leah Clearwater.

_Yeah. Despite how I treat you, I really do think you're. . .beautiful. You're not as big a bitch as the pack thinks you are, to be honest._

My tail wagged rapidly against the ground as he came closer and nuzzled his face onto mine. I hesitated for a minute then nuzzled right back, growling sweetly under my breath.

That was back when things were less complicated.

Back when I thought I was a genetic dead end and we could have sex without any worries of children. Silly, silly us.

Looking back on memories like this made me wonder what Baby Doll's future would be. Would I tell her I was a shapeshifter? Would she become one herself?

I was worried for her. She would be scared and confused. How would I explain any of that to her?

Baby Doll was all I had right about now. If I lose her to this stupid wolf curse, I'd be finished. Done with no reason to live.

The nostalgia was hitting me hard as I looked back on all the memories me and Jacob had. Me and Baby Doll have had good memories too but I wanted to have memories of all of us. Together. A big old family of wolves running through the forest, not a care in the world.

Then again, he could be married with kids and a house. This was something I thought about all the time. Had he moved on? Did he end up having his own kids?

I always kept a photo of me and him on my nightstand just to torture myself. It wasn't till a tear rolled down my cheek did I realize what I had to do.

"Aww, fuck it," I whispered and rose from the bed. I jogged down the stairs and Baby Doll was still in the same spot, watching another episode of Spongebob.

"Hey, Baby Doll?" I called to her.

"Yeah," her eyes didnt tear away from the TV screen.

"Pack some clothes and toys, ok?"

"Why? Where'r we going?"

I smiled. "Home."

* * *

><p>Kids were wonderful little specimen.<p>

I hope sarcasm was detected in that statement.

The pups that rolled around La Push were cute, though. I remember when Seth was just a pup who was confused out of his wits and looked to me for guidance.

Now he was a full grown dog who got into bar fights.

It was a shame to see him like this. The kid who I had become to know and love wasn't the kid who was on my porch with a balck eye last night.

Sue, as expected, had a fit when she saw his eye. He wouldn't tell her what happened so I did. I had to break it to her as gently as possible. She screamed and yelled and hollered at Seth louder than she's ever done to anybody. She was still in agony over Leah's disappearance and it showed. Seth wasn't making things any easier.

The reason why I say Leah's disappearance is because I don't think she's really dead. Every night when I went to sleep, her presence was so live and well in the room. I honestly thought I was losing my mind until I see her white and wide smile in my dream or heard her voice in between the wind when I did patrols.

I remember wanting to die when they called off the search. There didn't seem to be any reason to live anymore. She was gone. The one girl who had really tied me down was gone forever. My Pocahontas was gone.

No amount of pain could equal the devastation I felt when she was gone. I could've been bitten by vampires on every surface of skin there was on my body and feel nothing. The hot and poisonous venom could run through my bloodstream, burn my flesh like fire and it would all be like nothing compared to how my heart yearned for her to come back to me.

Aw, man. I sounded like a fucking romance novel.

I shook my head to empty my head of those thoughts. I wanted to think about something happier, less depressing.

On a brighter note, it was a really pretty day down at First Beach. The sun was off doing its job warming the sand and water. Sometimes the mixture helped me drift to sleep or daydream. It was empty so I was free to roam where I wanted.

I began to draw with my index finger in the sand but all of my creations got washed away by the tide. I groaned in my self pity and lied down, the grains of sand slightly tickling my bare back.

The sun's rays warmed me as I felt my eyes droop to blackness.

* * *

><p><em>The girl was tiny.<em>

_Very young._

_About six or seven._

_She had long and healthy, jet black hair and pretty hazelish, green eyes. Her skin tone was dark and russet. She had an angelic smile that matched her bright attitude. I couldn't tell what she was dressed in but she was wearing white. She put out her hand for me to grab. I did and the smooth texture of her skin sent chills down my spine. I was fascinated with this child who clearly was too beautiful to be any ordinary human. She reminded me of Leah._

_She began to run, my hand in hers and grinning a straight toothed and white smile._

_"Where'r we going?" I asked and my voice echoed as we ran. Ran to nowhere._

_She simply smiled and skipped along. Her tiny hand pulled me on faster, making me run harder. She ran faster into some sort of bright, yellow light that loomed from the other end of the tunnel._

_"Mommy! Mommy! I found him," she begins to cheer and drags me further to light. I resist cus it's so bright but I'm weak. I cant pull away. Confused and wondering who she's referring to as her mother, I run faster ahead of the child._

_Anticipation and excitement jolt through my legs like bolts of electricity and as I sprang forward, I shifted. The tiny girl finished the run into the light. Just as I jump through, everything goes black._

* * *

><p>My eyes popped open and I'm greeted with the harmful rays of the sun. I groaned and heard laughter behind me. Paul's mocking smirk was the second thing I saw. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way so I could get up.<p>

"Hangover's are a bitch, huh Black?"

"Fuck you," I replied with a smirk of my own. I stumbled a little but he caught my shoulder. "I'm not drunk. What time is it?"

"Like one-ish."

I nodded and began to walk passed him to go home but then turned on my heels.

"Hey. You know what tomorrow is?" I asked him. He didn't turn around. His fists clenched.

"March eleventh."

"You going to the grave?" I wondered.

He nodded. "I go every year."

It's true. Even though him and Leah went at each other the most, he really did care.

"I'll see you later, Paul." I said and continued on home. He seemed upset so I didn't turn back.

* * *

><p>So what made me hop on a plane back home?<p>

Fear.

Fear of dying alone and never finding another like Jacob.

I missed my family. I missed being able to just roam around and know exactly where I was going. I missed that homey feeling you get when you can walk down the street and every knows you. I may not be wanted back but I was going anyway.

I'd get to see my mother again. She'd meet Baby Doll; her grandchild. Seth would meet his niece. They were alike on a childish and innocent level.

The rest of the pack would be shocked and it would be a big slap in the face to them. As if to say, "Haha! Genetic dead end, my ass!"

And then there was the one who mattered the most. Her father. The all too real and wonderful Jacob Black.

Would he love her like I did? Would he accept it? It wouldn't be fair to him to just show up and say, "It's been six years. She's your responsibility now." My biggest fear is of Jacob rejecting her or making her cry. Jacob wasn't a kid person and this would be the shock of his life.

Oh, God. Seeing Jacob Black again.

I'd have to face him and tell him the truth. Give him the news that he has a six year old daughter who adores him even though she's never met him. There were so many positive and negative possibilities. I was stuck up on the negative cus thats all that there was room for.

This was sudden. You think I woke up this morning with the dead set intention of returning to La Push?

Eventually I would have to come back to San Fran to bring my life there back to La Push. Baby Doll would have to switch schools but it was worth it. The kids at her school tormented her about how her dad never picked her up or how she had a pig's nose and just the dumbest shit you could ever here come out of someone's mouth. Baby Doll stayed true to her name. I wouldn't have given it to her if it weren't accurate.

I wish she were stronger. She was very sensitive when it came to the mention of her father. It was my own fault she was teased about it but I wish she could just blow those kids off. Those kids had no room to talk about her nose when half of them were as ugly as the day was long.

I looked over at her in her seat and she was drifting off to sleep. I kissed her head.

"We're almost home, ok?"

She lightly nodded. "Does home have Spongebob?"

I chuckled. "Yes. Home has Spongebob."

She shut her eyes completely. "Am I gonna like home?"

That's a good question. Even I didn't know the answer. "I don't know. But I'm certain home is gonna like you."

Her snore was more like a purr as she drifted off into sleep. I pulled up the arm rest so she could lay her head on my lap and rest. My fingers weaved through her thick curls cus I was lost in thought and praying I was making the right choice.


	3. Uncle Seth

When we landed and our feet were physically back on the ground is when my heart began to pump. Not just two beats every few seconds but serious beating like it was being fueled by nervousness and would pop right out of my rib cage. Adrenaline, most likely.

Baby Doll seemed completely normal and fine but that's cus she was oblivious to the situation at hand. She seemed a little bit _too calm_.

"Nervous?" I asked her as we went for baggage claim.

"No. Why would I be nervous?"

I shrugged, feeling alone in my worries. "I don't know, kid."

We took a cab to rent a car to La Push. I recognized all the sights from First Beach to Second Beach and all the woods in between. It wasn't till we entered the heart of La Push, the reservation, where I got all sentimental. Where I grew up and hopefully Baby Doll would to.

Who was I gonna visit first?

Jacob? And face him alone? Tell him I left because I was afraid and brought a child with me? His child? When you add Baby Doll into the equation, you've got yourself an episode of Jerry Springer.

The pack? I thought about it. Was I really in the mood to be face to face with snide comments and hateful glares?

My mom. She gave birth to me and was missing me the most. I missed her like hell and I might as well get it out of the way. She'd hate me for it but that meant she'd get to meet Baby Doll.

She'd be the hardest to tell since she was driven to believe her only daughter was dead and had been for six years. Saying she would be shocked was an understatement. She'd be mortified. Or faint. She could have a heart attack and die just like my dad did when I first phased.

I can't live in fear anymore. I had to face her. After six years without hearing her voice and seeing her, it'd be hard for us both.

I looked at her in the rear view mirror and she was taking in her new surroundings. The beach. The trees. The rivers. All the sights that was rare to see in California. "Hey, Baby Doll?"

She didn't look away from the window. "Yeah?"

"We're gonna be meeting a few people today."

"Like?"

"Family."

She nodded, completely distracted.

"They're gonna seem like strangers to you, ok? But you can trust them. They're close friends with Mommy, alright?"

That was an exaggeration.

She nodded again.

"I know this place seems new but I grew up here and I wanted you to meet some people."

She smiled. "But there's still Spongebob, right?"

I laughed a little and it help lift my spirits as I pulled up to my mother's old house. "Yes, there is Spongebob."

When the engine died, I examined the house in a desperate search for recognition. It was the same as it was when I left. This used to be my house. I grew up here in that house.

My heart beat slowed a little as we unbuckled our seat belts and began the short walk to the door.

"Where are we?" she asked sweetly.

I smirked. "Home."

My hand shook when I knocked on the door. Everything went silent around me and I waited, literally counting the seconds.

They were long and slow seconds, giving away the suspence of no one being home. I found my breath caught in my throat for a minute as the knob wobbled and the door swung open, releasing a gush of cool air to hit my face.

Seth.

He had grown a good two feet and he towered me by a few inches. He had finally hit puberty because he had a light stuble around his mouth and chin, making him look older.

I expected him to scream and just go off but he didn't. He just stood there, staring at my face. I stared back ready for his reaction. Baby Doll, slightly frightened, hid behind my leg.

His blank face changed to curiosity. Suddenly, he lifted his index finger and began to touch all over my face. He poked my nose, my eyes and cheeks. He ran his fingers through my hair, completely invading my personal space. Was he checking to make sure I was real? That I was really here? Had he even noticed that I had a _child_ with me?

He went back to staring at my face and I opened my mouth to speak. "Seth?"

He turned on his heels and left the door wide open. "Ma! Leah's at the door." He called, leaving us both perplexed.

I scrunched my brows in confusion and Baby Doll mumbled under her breath.

He stopped in his tracks. Slowly and dramatically, he swerved his head and there was a hopeful yet uncivilized glint in his brown eyes.

"Le-Leah?" he stuttered.

I nodded.

That little bit of an awkward silence between us shifted into excitement as he literally flung himself to hug me.

"Oh my God! Leah!" he cheered and squeezed my waist. I hugged back, equaling off the amount of strength he had in his grip.

His face was buried in my neck, whispering something in Quiluete. I ran my fingers through his hair to feel how much he changed. I took in his new, masculine scent that probably drove the ladies of La Push insane. A few tears had escaped and I was crying right into his bare back.

His grip only tightened as Baby Doll let go of my leg and backed away. "Mommy?"

Seth stopped his Quiluete chants and looked up to my tear struck face. "Did she just call you_ mommy_?"

I nodded. "Yes. She did."

Seth let me go. "Why?"

Baby Doll eyed him as if he were crazy. "Cus she's my _mother._"

Seth then took his first look at my daughter. He crouched down to her level, forgetting I was there for a second. Baby Doll backed away some more.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Her face perked up. "Alejandra," she rolled the R. "But I go by Baby Doll," she said it proudly and I gave her a quick wink.

"Baby Doll," he repeated, playing around with the words. "Is it ok if I call you Baby Doll?"

She shook her head yes, a huge smile planted on her girly face. Seth smiled too. "How old are you, Baby Doll?"

"Six," she threw up five fingers and a thumb. Seth seemed absolutely engrossed with her.

"Six, wow that's a big number."

"Uh-huh. What's your name?"

He touched his chest to reference himself. "I'm Seth, Leah's brother. You can call me Uncle Seth though."

She came closer to him, feeling a tad more comfortable with who he was. "Uncle Seth," she repeated.

He had a wide grin of his own when she called him that. "Do you wanna come inside?"

She looked up to me and batted her lashes. "Can we?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Yeah!" Baby Doll cheered and let Seth sweep her up in his arms, leading them both into the house. I shut the door behind me and when I was finally inside I took in my old surroundings. Nothing had changed. The couch in the living room was still that dark red my mom liked. The kitchen walls were still yellow and that insane cuckoo clock still hung over the pantry.

I took a few more steps and the floor still creaked and squeaked when you walked slow enough.

Home sweet home.

The two of them had plopped down on that red sofa and had gotten lost in their conversation.

Yes, this was what I wanted. For them to meet and bond and be a family. He was making her laugh and smile and act like she was three instead of six. He brought out his own immaturity and laughed along with her. The scene was fun to watch.

"Hey, Seth?" I interrupted them for a second.

He didn't look away from his niece. "Yeah?"

"Is Sue home?" I asked, growing really anxious to see her. He made direct eye contact with me and shook his head.

"She's over at Chief Swan's. You wanna go see her?"

When he asked that, I chickened out. Maybe we can wait to see her. I was actually kinda nervous. Nervous to see her look at me ashamed and shake her head in disappointment. I'd rather get that from the pack than my mother.

"No," I hesitated but he was more focused on Baby Doll. "We can wait."

"Ok," he blew me off dismissively and I could only smile. He was growing to love her like an uncle and niece should. Things were finally going along the way I wanted.

He got off the couch for a second, leaving the TV on for her to watch. He approached me and hushed his voice to a whisper.

"Who's Baby Doll's father? Don't lie to me, Leah."

At the mention of him, I instantly turned red like a tomato and got hot around my ear and neck. I muffled my voice. "Jacob."

His eyes widened with amusement and he threw his hands up in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

He seemed at lost for words as he eyed me angrily. "Then why'd you leave? And for so long? We all thought you were dead. Why didn't you just tell someone and all of this could've been avoided! You've got a grave and everything!" He was pissed.

"I do?"

He shook his head yes and rolled his eyes. "Does Jacob know?"

"He doesn't even know I'm back in town. You're the only one who knows."

Seth ran a hand through his hair. "When are you gonna tell the pack?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Today, maybe? Will you come with me?"

"Of course. It should be interesting to see how your _family _reacts to see that you're _not_ dead."

"Ha, ha," I chimed sarcastically.

Seth was way too easy on me. He seemed to focused on Baby Doll to really let me have it.

He was an easy ice breaker. Even though I was older, it was gonna help for him to be there and support me as I broke the news to them. Baby Doll didn't see the dilemma when we told her she was going to be meeting some more strangers. She seemed overly ecstatic and ready to let La Push know she was here.

But when we arrived at Emily's, the skip in her step was gone. The cabin like home must've frightened her cus she hesitated to walk up the first few steps. I was too so I hid behind Seth.

"Oh, would you stop it!" he fussed at me and I didn't even move. He rolled his eyes and took the first step up.

"Now, you gotta break it to em gently. Nothing too sudden, ok? Be very-" I was trying to explain to him but he cut me off.

He burst the screen door open, leaned casually in the door way and announced: "Leah's back!"

Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Colin, Brady, Sam and Emily didn't respond at first. They hadn't even really acknowledged Seth until a few seconds after they realized what he said. Paul put down the deck of cards he was dealing and the rest of the young boys met his gaze. They all did the same dramatic head swerve that Seth had done before.

My knees shaking and Baby Doll clinging to me, I waved nervously. Their beady eyes followed my every move as I stepped in through the threshold. The only sound that could be heard was my heartbeat. Not even a little cricket sound was audible. Seth exhaled and I didn't know if there was tension or just awkwardness. I didn't even see anyone blink.

Baby Doll's voice was tiny. She tugged on my shirt. "Why are they all staring at you?"

Her question drew attention to herself and they all began to stare at her. She stared back.

Seth seemed to be the only one who could function cus he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice. He drank it all down and poured himself another.

Why was he the only one who could move? I felt frozen in my spot as my pack brothers examined me as if I were some sort of grotesque monster who escaped from a science lab.

Sam seemed more fixed on Baby Doll than me. He eyed her oddly as if he were trying to figure out how she existed. She gave her best shy smile and grabbed my hand. I held it tightly.

Paul finally broke the silence. "So...you guys see her too, right?" He was talking to the rest of the pack and they all nodded. Emily was on the verge of tears.

He continued. "And the little one, too?" They all chimed in with "yups" and "uh-huh's."

"Ok, so I'm not crazy?" He went on. They all hesitated for a minute to answer honestly. Paul ignored them and faced me, wanting answers.

"You mind explaining to us how you're _alive_?" he questioned.

Before I could, Seth smacked him upside the head. "Not in front of the kid, dumbass," he mumbled low enough so Baby Doll couldn't hear. Paul gave him a glare and Seth just rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you later," he explained.

To ease the mood, Brady-who was nineteen now- bent to Baby Doll's level and maneuvered his voice to sound smaller.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Before she answered, she looked up at me for reassurance. I nodded and she looked back at him.

"Alejandra. But my mommy calls me Baby Doll. What's your name?"

"I'm Brady. Is Leah your mommy?"

She nodded proudly and everyone in the room exchanged confused and surprised looks. Emily gasped and Sam scratched his head in wonder.

"You can call me Uncle Brady now, ok?" He told her. "I'm _family._"

Baby Doll liked that word and came in for a friendly hug. "I love you, Uncle Brady."

Everybody seemed to let out a relieved breath. Paul, who looked offended, leaned down to her level as well.

"Well I'm family, too! I'm Uncle Paul!"

"No, you're an idiot. I'm Uncle Embry."

Soon, Baby Doll was the center of attention between the five of them while Sam and Emily pulled me to the side. Sam would have a few choice words to say to me since he was still Alpha and in charge and returning put me back under his power.

Oh, yeah that's right.

I was in _Jacob's _pack now. If Sam wanted to tell me what to do, he couldn't. He wasn't _my_ Alpha.

"Where the hell have you been, Leah?" He growled and took me in for an unexpected hug. I returned it and patted on his back. Emily stood off to the side and smiled, wiping away a stray tear that left her eye.

"We've been missing you like crazy! Why'd you leave? You know we thought you were dead." He pestered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just-" I lowered my voice so the others couldn't hear me. "-When I got pregnant, I left cus I was really scared. I didn't know what to do. I thought about coming back but time slipped away and by the time Baby Doll was born, coming home didn't occur to me."

Sam shook his head and hugged me again. He let me go and asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "Who's her father?"

Blushing again, I mumbled. "Jacob."

Emily's eyes widened in shock as did Sam's. "Jacob?" Emily repeated and looked to Baby Doll's face to find the resemblance. Wasn't it obvious who's nose she had?

"Jacob," Sam grimaced at the name. "I thought you weren't fertile."

I snickered sarcastically. "Obviously not."

Emily's eyes were watering and on the edge of producing more tears. "She's really pretty."

The redness of my cheeks only got brighter. "Thanks. Got any rugrats running around yet?"

Emily arched her eyebrow up at Sam and turned away, scowling. She hopped the counter and joined in on the love fest Baby Doll was receiving.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

He grinned smugly. "She really wants kids. I just don't think I'm ready."

That made me chuckle. "How long you guys been married?"

. "Five years."

"You guys have been married for _five years_ and you guys haven't tried _once _for children?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Her biological clock is ticking..." I teased, almost thankful that they haven't reproduced.

"She's only twenty-six," he insisted and leaned on the counter. "We've got plenty of time."

I leaned with him and he poked my side. "Where have you been?"

"California."

He looked impressed. "Does Jacob know he has a daughter?"

I shook my head. "I got back in town today. I still have to face my mother. Do you know where Jacob is?"

"Probably at home. First Beach. I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"He really doesn't interact with us much anymore. He moved out of his dad's house and barely stays in wolf form. It's rare to see him out but when he is out, he always looks so angry and mean. He likes to be alone."

It was heart breaking news. It didn't sound like the Jacob I had fallen in love with. I needed to see him before anybody else did. It was time for him and Baby Doll to meet.

I wasn't gonna keep the two of them apart anymore.

Seth and I escaped Baby Doll's new uncles and it didn't sit well with Baby Doll.

"Where'r we going now?" she whined. "I wanna stay."

I simply smiled graciously at the precious angel. "They're is just another person I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Baby Doll liked surprises. I prayed this surprise would like her back.


	4. Why Do You Call Her Baby Doll?

Tomorrow would mark the six year anniversary since Leah disappeared.

Seth was a moody mess and I guess so was I. Last night I prayed for a miracle that somehow Leah would come back to life. Or at least come home.

My dream was still fresh in my mind.

Who was that little girl? She reminded me so much of Leah from her hazel almost green eyes to her broad and white smile. She was devastatingly beautiful even if she was so young. If I ever saw her outside my dreams, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

The warm water rushed over my toes and buried them in the sand. I watched the tide rise and fall, doodling in the sand aimlessly as I did.

What did the dream mean anyway? The child had grabbed my hand, guiding me somewhere. The light was almost blinding. Not out of anger or fury, I had shifted into my wolf form. I felt freer and wilder, without any boundaries when I was dreaming. I hadn't shifted in a while cus it just seemed to take so much out of me. I used up all my energy on missing Leah when I knew she wasn't coming back. She was gone forever and as much as I hated to admit it, I'd never see her again.

And it was all such a waste.

If it weren't for this useless wolf curse, she could've been ovulating and fertile. I could've planted my seed in her and just make the prettiest babies that La Push has ever seen. Maybe some as gorgeous as the child I saw in my dream. I know I didn't like kids but I'd obviously make an exception for my own.

I groaned.

Did I even _want_ kids? I knew I wanted Leah to be here to mother them and I wanted little versions of me running around. I wanted them to grow and learn with me as their father. So they could look up to me how I did my dad.

The thought of being with another women wasn't even an option for me. No other girl could ever compare to Leah. Leah was funny, spunky, cute, sarcastic, headstrong and fearless. In everything she did, she did it without any worry or hesitation or thought about the consequences. She was so wild and carefree. The last memory I had was making sweet love to her before she disappeared a few weeks later. If I had known that was the last time we'd ever make love, I'd have made the moments last.

What I would give to just have her again.

"Jake!" The friendly voice called behind me and I twirled to face Seth who was waving and had a smile on his face I hadnt seen in a while.

"Why'r you so happy?" I smiled along with him and he gestered me towards him.

"Come on, there's someone here to see you," he yelled and ran back to the coast.

He seemed excited for something. What the hell could be so cheerful and happy at a time like this?

I climbed over the hill of sand and that's where it started into the forest. Seth leaned on a tree and was smirking ridiculously.

"What?" I asked him seeing as though he was the only person standing there. He looked to his right, saw the empty space and groaned. He reached behind a skinny tree and tugged on something.

"Would you come on!" he growled.

"No, you can't make me," whatever it was fussed back.

"He's right here!" Seth insisted and pulled the figure out from behind the tree.

Time stopped.

My heart dropped into my stomach.

My eyes were fixed on both of their faces, refusing to turn away out of fear of if I did, they'd disappear.

She was just as beautiful as she was six years ago.

And the child that was holding her hand...she looked like the child from my dreams! Hell, she was the child! Same hazelish green eyes and thick, black hair. It was easy to see the two were related because this child had the same physical characteristics as Leah.

_Leah._

My sweet and beautiful dead Leah was standing here before me, totally alive and looking at me, scared.

Her eyes were watery and I could tell she was keeping in tears. I bet my eyes were watering as well. When I thought about the lonely nights, suicidal thoughts and agonizing seconds I had faced when she was gone, I wanted to scream.

The tiny girl beside her eyed me as if I were the enemy. She looked scared and confused. _Who was this man? _she was probably thinking. I could tell by the look on her face she feared me. I didn't wanna scare her. She looked too precious. Too innocent. Who was she?

"I'm just gonna...go," Seth said and headed for the beach.

I wasn't even paying any attention to him.

Finally, she spoke.

"Ja-Jacob," she started, her voice shaking. "I want you to meet someone." She looked down at child. "Tell him your name."

The girl's full lips didn't part to speak. She just stared at me, frightened.

Leah crouched down to her level. She began to whisper to her, rubbing her shoulders. The tiny girl's eyes didn't leave my face, out of fear of me doing something to her. She was cautious of something.

Leah was reassuring her of something and the child simply nodded. Our eyes met for a split second and she tried to back away but Leah didn't allow it. She came back up to face me and the little one clung to Leah's leg. Her voice was tiny when she started to talk.

"M-my name is Alejandra," she began and looked up to Leah. She gave her a secret nod.

"But my mommy calls me Baby Doll," she finished and waited for me to say something. I glanced at Leah who motioned me to say something to her.

An involuntary and simple grin crossed my face. I couldnt help being taken back by the child-I mean Alejandra's- presence.

"That's cute," I complimented her on her nickname. Her long lashes and rosy cheeks were identical to Leah's.

When I said that, her face brightened. I looked back to Leah for a second but she was too distracted by Alejandra's actions.

"Who-wh-who's your mommy?" I asked her as if it weren't already obvious.

Alejandra hugged Leah's leg and her eyes lit up. "This is my mommy!" She said it proudly.

Leah's eyes met mine in that moment and my heart broke. No shit this was her daughter. She had left and gotten married. Now she was here to show off her perfect child in my face, just to torture me. My eyes watered but I refused to let her see me cry. There was no way in hell I was gonna let her see me at my weakest and make her believe she had control over me.

Her eyes were saying the apologies she couldn't make her voice say.

"Baby Doll, why don't you go play in the water with Uncle Seth?" Leah voice cracked. Her eyes didn't leave my face.

"But I don't have my bathing suit on."

"Roll up your jeans then."

Alejandra or "Baby Doll" shrugged and ran towards the ocean where Seth was lounging.

When she was out of earshot, I turned to Leah whose cheeks were burning beet red. I didn't know which of us was going to speak first so I did.

"You disappear for six years, leading everyone to believe you're dead. You come back, unexpected, and you bring a child. _Your_ child," I had concluded.

"I'm sorry," she said this ruefully as a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the forest floor.

"Did you come back just to show off?"

Her face twisted in confusion. "What? No, Jacob. She's-"

"Or maybe to rub it in my face that you left me for someone better? I bet you've gotta nice little boy toy back wherever you came from!" I growled viciously at her and she took a step back. My body began to shake lightly and my knuckles were turning white from clenching my fists. I fought the uncontrollable vibrations. I didn't wanna phase this close to her.

"If you'll let me speak-" she was growing nervous when she saw my form shake.

"I'll bet he's rich! He's rich, isn't he? I bet he's got you wrapped around his little finger! Where's your ring, huh Leah? Where's your little wedding ring? I don't-"

"Baby Doll is _your_ daughter!" she screeched this at me and I immediately shut my mouth.

Leah ran a hand through her hair and sighed, her eyes closed and tightening to keep in the tears. My brain shut down when I needed it the most.

Alejandra, the child I just met, was my daughter? Someone as ugly and spiteful as me made the angel that was frolicking around on the beach? Impossible.

"What did you just say?" I asked to make sure I heard her right.

She sniffled. "Baby Doll is your daughter. I'm sorry I just came back and dropped this bomb, it's just that she's been wanting to meet you and I was afraid of coming back. I'm not married and I'm one hundred percent sure she's _your_ child. If you wanna take a paternity test, that's fine. I just could wait any longer for-"

I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers and tasting what hadn't been tasted in years. My tongue caressed hers and I held her face close to mine, rejecting the space between us. My imagination ran wild as our kiss got more intense and needy.

No way in hell was I going to let her slip away this time. She was here in my arms, kissing me and bringing back all the memories we had. So much wasted time needed to be made up, creating more memories. This time with the _three_ of us. I didn't need nor want a paternity test to tell me that girl was my daughter. I didn't care if she wasn't. Leah was her mother and that was as good reason as any to claim her as part of my family. It only made perfect sense that she was mine anyway. We had some similar features such as the piggish nose that sits proudly on both of our tan faces.

Even if she werent my child, I'd still take her as my own. I deserved them both.

As she settled comfortably into our kiss, I finally knew she felt safe and secure enough to be home again.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you leave? You could've told me you were pregnant."<p>

She shrugged. "I was scared shitless of what you'd do. Fear took over and I just left."

"You didn't even tell Seth? Or your mother?"

She shook her head and doodled along side me in the sand. Her eyes were glued to our daughter who was at play with her equally childish uncle.

"I'm sorry you had to go through the child birth thing alone," I apologized and she blew it off.

"It's my own fault," she told me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I thought that if I had Baby Doll, you'd hate me and want nothing to do with me. We were so young and-"

"I could never hate you. Even if you did go off and married some rich guy, I couldn't even think about hating you."

"But I put you through hell."

"True but you came back. Nothing else matters."

We shared another romantic kiss and I ran my fingers through her silky, dark hair.

"Why do you call her Baby Doll?" I asked. She blushed a little and watched the other two jump waves.

"Cus she looks like one. Innocent, cute, easily lovable."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so."

She hesitated for a second. "I didn't wanna come back at first cus I was afraid you had moved on. I assumed you had a wife and kid of your own."

I scoffed at the idea. "Yeah right. I couldn't even look at another girl let alone marry." _And that's why you imprinted, huh dumbass?_

She pouted. "I really am sorry, Jacob."

I stopped her. "Nothing to be sorry about anymore. We're a family now."

She liked the sound of that. "Really?"

I nodded and totally meant it. "Where'r you gonna stay tonight?"

She hunched her shoulders. "I was gonna stay at my mom's but I still gotta tell her everything. I'm afraid to face her and-"

"You guys can stay at my place!" The idea just popped in my head and it made perfect sense. Why would my girlfriend and daughter stay at their mom's place when I had a house of my own? Now they were back in La Push, it would only make all the sense in the world for them to move in with me!

That is if they were comfortable enough to stay with me after such a long time. I just met Baby Doll and she was scared of me. I doubt she'd wanna get within two hundred yards of me.

Leah glared curiously at me. "You sure?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I mean until you wanna go back to your mother's."

She kissed me again and I took in her sweet, honey like scent. "I wanna go back to your place."

"Now?"

She arched her brow and nodded a little. "Yeah."

"Why?"

She sighed impatiently and wrapped her hand around my arm. "There still some things we need to talk about."

"Why can't we talk right here?"

She groaned and let go of my arm. "Never mind."

It wasnt until a few minutes later that it clicked. "Ohh," I cooed and began to kiss on her ear. She giggled at that and pushed me off.

"Take me back to your place," she chimed in my ear as she nibbled on the lobe.

"It's our place now," I promised her.

* * *

><p>After asking Seth to watch Baby Doll for the rest of the evening, Leah and I did retreat back to my house.<p>

We were devouring each other in our own kisses, savoring the taste and scents of each other. I attacked her body with my aggressive arms, eager and desperate to just dominate her.

We greedily discarded one another's clothes, the material teasing us.

"Take off your clothes," I whispered desperately as my hands ravished her tight body. She moaned in need, throwing her head back when I planted sweet kisses along her neck and collarbone. Her taste was honey sweet and left a fresh flavor running over my tongue.

Leah let her body go to nothing as I laid her down onto my bed. Her pants dragged off her ankles and I removed them and threw them to the side.

Her muscled and toned long legs spread wide open, releasing her strong arousal into my room and up my nose. I took it in deep and my pants got tighter as she squirmed under me. She cried for me when my fingers began inspecting around her soaked and begging center. She hadn't been touched in years and I was gonna make sure I gave her six years worth of a good fucking.

"Jacob," she sighed when I pulled down her underwear, almost angry as I did. She gasped as the cold air rushed over her bottom half. "Ohh, Jacob..." I hadn't even done anything yet and she was begging.

My index slid itself slowly inside of her and she whined. "Ohh..."

Her hips went up and down against my finger, soaking my finger with her juices. I entered another and her intense glossy gaze watered in pleasure.

Her tightness enveloped my fingers and she exploded on me, causing us both to moan. I gave her my two fingers to taste herself and she growled at the sensation.

Her bra was falling off her body as well and her perfect breast spilled out. I played the nipples around with my tongue, sending her back into an arch.

"Ja-Jacob..." she shivered as my tongue caressed over her chest. I lowered myself to her hips, making sure to kiss every bit of flesh. I nipped around her pussy before my tongue flicked over the surface, gulping down the juice she ejected into my mouth.

As I dug my head deeper between her legs, my erection only got harder, making my pants fuck tight. Her cries for more made it worse. I held her thigh with my hands and let her liquids pass over my taste buds as if I were drinking from a fountain.

"Dammit," I growled and saved some of the juice for my painfully hard cock. She sat herself up on her shoulders, her hair now a mess.

"Do me like you used to," she pleaded through grit teeth. I undid my cut offs and let them drop to the floor, finally naked with the cold breeze chilling my ass.

She grinned sheepishly at my shaft's exposure and her legs had a mind of their own as they opened. I grinned sheepishly then laid over top of her in the missionary position.

She winced then squealed as I entered. I didn't do any movements as I let her adjust to my size after so long.

"Leah...I'm, you're so-" I groaned at how tightly we fit.

She sighed and bit down on my shoulder. "Jacob, you're _really_ big," she whined and I almost heard regret in her voice.

Was she afraid? Afraid of staying? I held her tighter to my body, making her feel comfortable as our bodies connected and reconnected.

She squeezed me tautly, clenching me as I dug myself deeper into her lower half. "Jacob, I-I love you so fucking much," her chest pumped against mine as her hips met my own in an animalistic pace. I howled for her.

Her nails dug into my back as I beat down harder. She opened her mouth to moan but all that came out was gasps. A fierce and assertive side came out of me when I made love to Leah. After so long, the celibacy was getting to me and I rammed her. Her cries got even louder and turned to squeals as my hips collided into hers.

"Jacob, you're gonna make me cum," she said in between cries for more.

I worked harder, desperate to release my semen into her tight core. She needed to feel me as much as I needed to feel her. My grip on her hips clenched down to keep her from moving.

My grit teeth shook when I growled in pleasure. Her eyes shut and she balled up the messy sheets. The friction of my hung dick and her tiny hole was getting even tighter as the build up increased. She'd cum soon and I catch every drop.

Her mouth circled and she opened her eyes again to look at me.

I met her intense stare and it encouraged me.

"Oh my God, Jacob," she moaned and her tits bounced freely on her chest.

My last few poundings were the best cus they released my seed inside of her. She spread her legs wider to let the orgasm's tingling feel run its course through her lower half. I stroked her stomach and breasts with my huge hands, and she held them close to her. Her breathing was uneven.

I let out a high pitched moan of my own, giving a few last rams as my body gave out, slack.

"I never stopped loving you," she croaked out, whimpering in shock.

I swallowed and a few drips of my sweat dropped onto her. "I never believed you were dead."

"I'm never leaving again. I promise."

I settled but I didn't wanna pull out of her. She was here to stay and we'd be connected for as long as possible.


	5. Their First Father and Daughter Moment

**A/N **

"I need to know everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

I chuckled. "Okay. What do you wanna know?"

"When's her birthday?"

"December 12th, 2005. Born at six thirty-six in the morning."

"How do you remember that?" He asked in amazement.

"A mother never forgets the intense and painful feeling of child birth," I said this almost jokingly.

He held me tighter to his body. "Where was she born?"

"Burbank, California."

"Favorite food?"

I smiled and my voice broke into a raspy whisper. "She really like caramel flavored pancakes?"

"Caramel?"

"She doesnt like syrup," I explained.

"Aaah," he understood. "Favorite TV show?"

I crossed my eyes and snorted. "That kid could watch Spongebob all day." I was still oblivious to the fact as to why people found that show entertaining.

He smirked against my shoulder blade. "She's got good taste."

"Arent you a little bit too old to be watching Spongebob?" He was twenty-five.

"Arent you a little bit too old to not admit to watching Spongebob?" He threw back at me, his tone half-joking, half-serious.

I shrugged. "What?"

"Nevermind. Anything else?"

I couldn't think of much else to tell him. He'd just have to get to know her and observe and find out for himself.

I shook my head and his hands held me tighter against his chest so I was basically bound to him. He was still inside me, filling me up completely. We were trying to be as close as possible. We didnt want to be apart.

"Wait till I tell her. She'll be so happy."

"Bout what?"

"That you're her father," it was a struggle to say this without turning red. He exhaled.

"I dont think she likes me," he said.

"She doesnt know you that well. Youre still a stranger to her."

"Yeah, but did you see how she was with Seth? She frickin' adores him."

I turned to look at him. He truly looked hurt. "That's cus Seth isnt as scary looking as you," I kidded and it took a while for him to crack. He spooned me closer to him.

"But seriously though, Leah. What if she doesnt like me? I mean not very many people like me."

"It'll be fine. She's been wanting to meet her daddy for six years now. I doubt she'll blow it by not liking you. She's very easy to get along with."

"Yeah, cant wait for Father's Day," he grumbled sarcastically.

Silence had surfaced over the room. It was an uncomfortable silence so I broke it by telling him the hard truth about why Baby Doll desperately wanted to meet her father.

"You know she gets bullied in school cus the kids think that she doesnt have a father? And then on top of that they have the nerve to make fun of her cus of her nose. I go to pick her up and she'll literally be _crying _in the corner cus no one will play with her. I ask her why and she tells me that she's too ugly to be anybody's friend."

His body tensed against me in anger.

"She hates it there. It's part of the reason why I came back. I want something better for her. I dont want her to go back to a school where the kids torture her over something she cant control. _Im too ugly to be anybody's friend," _I made my voice smaller to sound like Baby Doll's. "Have you ever heard such bullshit?"

It was making me angry just thinking about it. My body was in a light shake-more like a vibrate. Jacob noticed and held me tighter, calming me down.

"Hey, hey. Dont worry about that anymore, ok? They're just jealous that they're not as gorgeous as her," he cooed in my ear and it sent goosebumps all down my arm to hear him talk so sweetly.

"We make pretty babies, Lee," he muttered into my nape then kissed the skin there. I moaned for him and his hands reached my breasts. "I wanna make more. Gimme a litter of pups, Leah. Make me leader of the pack," he was whispering seductively into my ear.

I loved it when Jacob referred to us as animals. He loved to dominate and be in charge just like the Alpha he was. In a heartbeat I would mother his puppies but my pregnancy with Baby Doll was most likely a one time thing.

"You'll think she'll become a Daddy's Girl?" He asked, the kisses getting wetter.

"I sure hope so," I mumbled and held him closer to me. He moaned a little himself as his kisses reached over my neck and shoulder.

"Are you a Daddy's Girl?" he muttered in my ear and his cock hardened inside of me. It was a surprise and I gasped, caught off guard. My twat began to leak of wetness.

He chuckled and played with my erecting nipples while his other hand crept downward to tease my clit. That's when his hips came into play.

"Ja-Jacob..." I was powerless when he touched me like this. He took control when we made love. His hands were strong and aggressive like his thrusts but his intentions were loving. I loved giving my body to him. So we could be connected as one. As equals. I was his and he was mine.

"Who do you belong to?" He grunted and hitched my leg over his then held it so he could get easier access. I panted as he drilled harder, plunging me at an impossible speed.

"Y-you," I responded as his rough hand meandered through my hair. He held my leg by my ankle and stretched me out over his waist.

"Fuck yeah, you do," he responded. "Sa-say my name," he ordered.

My breath quickened and I realized I coudlnt move anywhere. He had me pinned against his touch.

"Jacob! Oh fuck, Jacob, harder!" I whined as he began to hit the spot just in the back of my walls that sent me over the edge and screaming for him.

He began to moan in Quiluete tongue as he buried his face in my neck. I threw my head over his shoulder and my left hand on his hips to guide him in his movements. My cries for him only got louder as his speech slurred and got dirtier.

"Im the _Alpha_, you're my female. Oh fuck, Leah! Goddamn," he exclaimed and our muscles tightened for our final release.

When Jacob came inside me, I thought of it more as the male wolf making his mark or claiming his female so that other wolves may not touch. Crazy passion and expression came out when we mated. He was the leader of this pack. As said before, I was his. He was mine.

I milked him out and he made sounds I never heard come out of his mouth before. He slowed himself and whimpered.

"Lee, Im-Im sorry. I didnt mean to catch you off guard like that. I just-"

I cut him off. "Shh."

He stopped babbling and let out a sigh of relief. He spooned me for a few more minutes before pulling out.

"Goddamn," he remarked and laughed when he saw the white mess we made of his sheets. I giggled as well.

I leaned in for a kiss and he planted one on my lips.

"Let's go get Baby Doll," he said. Surprised, I agreed. Even after a nice few hours away from her to get some loving from Jacob, I missed her. I knew she was safe with Seth but I really wanted to see her. Jacob seemed excited to finally get to know his daughter.

* * *

><p>Baby Doll was very charismatic.<p>

She had big doe eyes and when she spoke you practically melted under the cuteness. I had gotten used to it and tried not to get caught up in spoiling her but something about her made everybody weak.

We arrived at Emily's and of course, our pack brothers were there on the couch watching an episode of Spongebob with Baby Doll. They all seemed absolutely hypnotized by the yellow sponge and they hadnt even noticed me and Jacob had walked in.

Jacob joined them and was under the spell. They let out a huge burst of laughter and I just shook my head in wonder. I tried to watch it but immediately got bored. Baby Doll waved weakly to me and went back to watching the TV.

I pinched Jacob on his elbow and he turned to glare at me. I glanced from him to Baby Doll twice and motioned for him to make a move. At the rate Jacob was going, he'd be a stranger to her for a long time.

He blushed and before he could even breathe, Emily walked in. "I made-"

And that's all she had to say before the wildebeest of my pack brothers rushed from off the couch to the kitchen. Jacob made his way to the kitchen as well but I grabbed him by his T-shirt and threw him down on the couch. Baby Doll paid him no attention as she continued to watch her show.

Jacob awkwardly sat there on the sofa cushion, staring from the screen to his daughter. Mid-sentence, he began to recite the same lines as the characters.

Baby Doll hated when people did that. We were watching The Little Mermaid one time and since it's one of my faves, I began to talk along with it. She eyed me so evilly and cruelly it shut me right up.

But when Jacob did it, she simply looked to her left and stared at him a clear look of curiosity crossing her face. He stared back at her and they shared a moment of silence. Seth, food hanging out of his mouth, began to walk in but I stopped him.

"Stop, you're gonna ruin it!" I growled at him as I pulled him by his cut off's belt loop.

"Ruin what?" He asked, glaring at me. I grabbed his jaw and turned it to look at the scene unfolding.

"You like Spongebob?" She asked him a small smile forming on her face.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"How old are you?"

He blushed. "Twenty-five."

She cocked a brow slyly. "Arent you a little bit too old to watch Spongebob?"

He took a minute to look at me and I only chuckled. "Like mother, like daughter," he muttered then turned back to her.

"I dont ever think you're ever too old to watch Spongebob."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, Ive been watching him for years. He's my favorite."

"Really, mine too! What do you like about him?"

"He makes me laugh and stuff. Watch I can do his laugh, too." Jacob touched his index to his Adam's Apple and jerk it and did an excellent imitation of his laugh. Amazed, Baby Doll smiled at him and he smiled back, creating their first father/daughter moment.

* * *

><p>Even when we got back to Jacob's place, those two planted their asses on the couch to watch more reruns of Spongebob. This fool, Jacob Black had a whole season's worth recorded on his DVR!<p>

I unpacked all my clothes into Jacob's half empty dresser as the two of them busted their guts downstairs. I changed the sheets of the mess we had made earlier and tried my best not to gush red or giggle.

I thought about how I'd have to face my mother soon. Word of my return was all over La Push and would soon travel onto Forks. She had to have heard by now.

Truth is, I was scared. Scared of seeing her face drop in disappointment when she sees I got knocked up and by of all people, Jacob Black. She loved Jacob as her own son but something told me she wouldnt be happy with the fact I had his child and he just found out hours ago.

I really hope she wasnt quick to judge and that she'd like Baby Doll. Now that's met her dad, it was time to meet the one that was really going to spoil her.

I also thought about how I was going to tell Baby Doll that Jacob was her dad. What if Jacob was right? What if she didnt like him?

So many what ifs and so little time.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Doll POV <strong>

This man, Jacob, was a little weird.

Not weird in a pick-your-nose-then-eat-the-boogers kind of way but like being twenty five years old and still watching Nickelodeon kind of way.

He had a whole season's worth of Spongebob recorded and he knew every line to ever episode. He was funny too. His impression of Spongebob was good as well and I was started to like him.

He was the type Id want my dad to be, where and whoever he was. The kind of dad I wanted watched Spongebob, was handsome and liked my mommy. Jacob liked Spongebob, handsome and he seemed to like my mommy. He stared at her like he was in love with her and I bet he was.

I really wished my dad was just like Jacob. That'd be perfect. Jacob made me laugh and he was silly about everything. His nose looked just like mine and it made me feel less ugly about my look. I didnt know why the kids at my school thought I was ugly. I looked just like my mommy and my mommy was beautiful.

"Do you like my mommy?" I asked him.

His cheeks turned a little red as he stared at the TV. "Yeah, I do. _A lot._"

"How do you know her?"

"We're old friends. We met a really long time ago. Before you were born."

I nodded and went back to looking at the TV screen. My mommy warned me about asking questions that didnt concern me. She always told me to mind my business but I was just curious.

"Would you marry my mom?" I asked.

His eyes tore away from screen and looked at me. A smile was crossing his face and he nodded. "Yeah, if she wanted to."

I liked the idea of my mommy marrying Jacob. He was really nice to her and he liked her! That's all you need to marry someone right?

Biting my lip, I asked him another question. "Do you know who my dad is?"

His eyes widened in shock and he cleared his throat. Uh-oh. I had made him nervous! Now he wont like me and marry my mommy! Great going, big mouth.

He shrugged a little. "I think your mom knows. She'll tell you soon, Im sure."

He winked at me and I sighed, relieved. Good, I hadnt messed it up.

I really hoped Jacob married my mommy soon. I was tired of waiting for my real dad to come along. My mommy seemed unhappy without my real dad and I hoped they got together soon.

**A/N Tell me what you guys think! I wasnt thinking about doing something in Baby Doll's POV but it seemed appropriate. Please review, luv you guys... **


	6. Leah Anna Clearwater, Is That You?

**A/N Before I start yet another chapter, my pretties, I had this question. Ive been seeing this fanfiction awards on here and Im just was wondering what is that? Like they award a story you like or author? Lemme know, PM me.**

I pushed a lock of my hair behind my ears and watched as the six am dim sunlight hit his bare back.

Out of admiration, I ran my hand over his arm that was tucked slightly under the pillow. He didnt stir and I swear I saw a smile form on his perfect face. I caressed every muscle and ripple of strength and flesh on his arms, passed his shoulder blades and across his back. I enjoyed the feel of his skin.

I missed this. Feeling him as he slept, just enjoying the contact. I wondered what he dreamed about. Me? Baby Doll? Us? I titled my head to the side to see him from a different angle. He looked peaceful.

He moved a little and I took in a breath when he opened his eyes to glance at me.

"Leah," he grumbled into the pillow and smiled. He was still half sleep.

"Jacob," I whispered to him.

He bit his lips and closed his eyes again. "Come back to bed."

"You've gotta get to the shop, dont you?" I asked him.

He nodded and wrapped his muscled arm around my waist and pulled me back down onto the bed, settling in his chest. He held me close to him and I was taken by surprise when he did.

"Just sleep with me for a few more minutes," he whispered into my ear before drifting off back to sleep. I continued to caress him as he snored lightly.

I could stay like this forever. Waking up every morning in this man's arms, with the safeness and security that he'd never let anything hurt me. He'd have my back in everything I did and vice versa. Ever since I came back yesterday, he couldnt keep his hands off.

There wasnt anyone more perfect than him and I felt stupid for running away from him. He adored Baby Doll and from what I saw last night, she was finally warming up to him.

She'd be more than happy to find out that this was her father. The father she had imagined for years now.

He accepted her as the daughter he didnt know he had. Everything was finally coming together.

Last night after making love to me for the third time, Jacob promised once he got off from work, we'd head over to Sue's and tell her about Baby Doll...together. As a couple. As her mother and father. I wanted to go down the hall to the guest room to check on her but Jacob's grip wasnt having it.

I had the jitters about seeing my mother.

She would absolutely die when she saw me. If Baby Doll had disappeared for six years and brought a baby with her when she returned, Id mostly faint of shock.

"I love you," he slurred and held me tighter. "I really do."

I sighed. "I love you too."

And that's what got me back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Wake up! Jacob's leaving!"<p>

Her tiny feet crashed on my waist and legs as she jumped on me, immediately awaking me. I hid under the covers till she stopped.

"Baby Doll, you dont have to jump on mommy, ok?" I mumbled and sat up. Jacob had gotten dressed in his proper mechanic type attire and he looked surprisingly sexy in his ripped jeans, boots and, half buttoned plaid shirt.

He picked up Baby Doll and held her on his hips. "Thank you. I never wouldve gotten her up without your help," he kissed her cheek and set her back to her feet. Baby Doll smiled at him.

"Im about to leave," he leaned over me and whispered. His shirt drooped and I couldnt help but stare at his glorious eight pack. He noticed and undid another button to tease me. I hit his chest and laughed.

"When you gonna be back?" I asked and redid the button. He kissed my forehead and breathed his freshly brushed teeth on my face.

"Like two. Then we can head over to Sue's."

I grimaced a little and continued to stare and his chest. He noticed my frown and lifted my chin, forcing my eyes to look at his.

"We dont have to go. We can wait."

I shook myself out of it. "No, we're going."

"Sure?"iii

I nodded and sort of smiled. "Yes."

He returned it with a beam of his own. "That's my girl," he purred then planted a soft and warm kiss on my lips.

Instead of writhing in disgust and embarrassment like most kids did, Baby Doll simply looked off to the side and grinned to herself.

When Jacob left, I had a spring in my step cus of such a good kiss.

"So, Baby Doll...hungry for some caramel flavored pankcakes?"

She shook her head and landed on the couch. "Jacob already made me some."

I stopped in my tracks for the kitchen and spun on my heels. "Really?"

"Yup."

I thought. "Were they good?"

She nodded and began flipping through channels.

"Better than mine?"

She wobbled her hand and scrunched her face. "Ehh, kinda even."

"Hhmmph..." I invented caramel flavored pancakes! Kinda even wasnt acceptable!

I let it go for the time being and opened the fridge for some juice then saw a plate of pancakes wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Baby Doll, who's pancakes are these?" I yelled to her.

"Yours. Jacob made them for you," she called back.

Aww, how sweet. No guy has ever made me breakfast before. The thought made me love him even more so I heated them up and chowed down on them.

"Hey, Baby Doll!" I called her again as I put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Jacob?"

She nodded and her curls bounced around as she did. "Uh-huh."

I shook my head to show I understood. "Why do you like him?"

"Cus he likes Spongeob."

I crossed my eyes and snorted. "Of course."

"And he really likes you."

That made me turn to look at her. I blushed. Even after all we've been through, I still got a teenage feeling of butterflies to hear Jacob still had the same feelings for me the day we met. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

She shrugged. "I dont know. He just _does_."

My grin couldnt have been any bigger. Jacob liked me. It was fun to say in my head.

"How would you like it if Jacob was your daddy?" I asked her nervously but she wildly shook her head.

"Oh, please! Can he be? I'll love him forever! Can I be his little Baby Doll, too? Oh pretty, pretty please?"

I laughed at her and ran my hand through my hair. "Yes, if you want."

She cheered and whooped around. "Yeah, Jacob is my daddy!"

"Uh huh, he is," I mumbled and plopped down next to her excited and active body.

"Can you marry him? To make it official?" her huge greenish eyes were innocent and pleading. The thought of marrying Jacob sounded great but Baby Doll was too cute and naive to understand anything about marriage.

"I dont know yet, Baby Doll. We'll just have to wait and see."

I know it wasnt technically telling her but she was content as was I. Jacob would be more than happy to hear her call him "Daddy" instead of by his first name.

* * *

><p>Instead of wasting the summer away on the couch, I took her to the First Beach where the rest of the pack were playing a game of football. She was starting to love them and the attention she received from them and I couldnt help but chuckle at how weak she made them.<p>

Claire was there and she had grown so much. She was definitely taller and I guess she was like ten or eleven now. I remembered when she was the apple of everyone's eyes and she was the adorable little tot everyone adored running around La Push. Now, not even Quil-her own imprint-is paying any attention to her.

I hoped Baby Doll savored this moment because who knows when another little one would be running around here? Her time could be limited. Maybe when Sam finally impregnates Emily and they're expecting their first child.

Another thing that dawned on me as I watched them is that Baby Doll was extremely athletic. Yeah, she was a couch potato but my goodness, she ran really fast. She outran Paul, who was the third fastest behind Jacob and I. Im glad I passed on some of my skills.

And she was bossy. Bossy as in she called all the right plays and took charge of her team. I didnt even knew she could speak football but she was basically in charge of this game.

That mustve been her Alpha gene she'd received from Jacob.

And no one could really get annoyed or mad cus she was too cute and young to get mad at.

Thanks to Baby Doll, Paul's team won against Embry's. They brushed it off like sore losers and after a lunch break they started another game, this time time including Claire. This went on for a few more hours until Baby Doll's team won again, leaving Claire in the dust and in amazement.

It was nearing two, the time Jacob said he'd be home. Reluctantly, Baby Doll and I went home. She took a shower and I brushed out her hair even though she said she could do it herself.

"Where'r we going?"

I sighed. "I want you to meet someone else."

"Who?"

"My mom. Your grandmother."

She rose her brow and scrunched up her lip. "Why?"

"Cus you guys havent met before."

"But what if I dont wanna meet her? What if she's mean?"

"She's not."

"But what if she is?"

Yeah, what if she was? I rolled my eyes. "You still have to meet her."

I heard the front door downstairs and a silly voice yelling, "Honey, Im home!"

Baby Doll brightened up and began to fidget. "Can I go see him?"

I worked through a knot. "Get dressed first."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok," she mumbled madly and stalked off to the guest room.

Like mother, like daughter.

I brushed out my own hair and was taken by surprise when Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "There's my lady."

"Hola," I greeted him and smiled at our reflections. He had a smudge of grease on his cheek. We were one.

"What'd you guys do today?"

"Beach football with the pack. Watch, she's gonna be in the NFL. She won both games and outran Paul."

"Ehh, her face doesnt belong in the NFL. Maybe a cheerleader but I'll be damned if she ever plays rough with anybody."

I laughed and brushed my hair into a ponytail.

"Maybe cheerleader isnt good either. Short skirts and tank tops. I think I'll pass out on sex hungry pedophiles eyeing my daughter."

"Ha!" I barked sarcastically and he only rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Before I could even answer, Baby Doll came rushing in and hugged Jacob's leg. "Daddy!" she cheered.

Jacob's eyes widened and he whispered to me. "Did she just call me Daddy?"

I nodded and he blushed. He picked her up and held her on his hips. "I missed you today," she kissed his cheek.

"Really?" He strode out of the bathroom and kissed her back. "I missed you too. Mommy told me you won at some football today."

"Yeah, I wanna be a football player when I grow up!"

"No, you dont."

"Yes, I-"

"No. No, you dont."

They took their conversation down the hall into his bedroom, the voices descending out of earshot. It was a matter of time till she'd become a Daddy's Girl and finally take a break from asking me for everything.

Jacob came back into the bathroom, wearing different jeans and a short sleeve. The smudge on his cheek was gone. Baby Doll came in behind him, wearing something similar to Jacob. Cute.

On the ride over to Sue's, Baby Doll and Jacob went back and forth about non other than Spongebob. I didnt know what the hell they were talking about but it was interesting to listen to them.

I didnt know how Jacob wasnt literally shaking in his seat. I was going insane in the passenger seat, watching the colors of the outside go by. Baby Doll wasnt aware of the importance of this next confrontation but I was. I was losing it, my hands shaking so much it was a struggle to bite the nails.

I redid my ponytails a few times to let go of nervous energy that was building up in me.

Jacob noticed my jitters and placed a hand on my thigh. My nerves were instantly settled and calmed as he looked at me with concerned eyes. I returned the look with a weak smirk and he went back to debating with Baby Doll.

Sue's house came in through the trees and I sucked in a quick breath and tightened my grip on Jacob's hand. He gasped as his bones began to crack.

"Lee, you're crushing my hand." He whimpered. I didnt him any attention till he yelped.

"Sorry," I removed my hand and he fixed his bones back into place. He killed the engine and Baby Doll looked around.

"We're at Uncle Seth's house?" she wondered. Jacob chuckled and began to undo his seat belt. I was frozen.

Jacob undid my seat belt for me and poked me. "Come on, Leah. Now or never."

"I think I go with never."

He groaned. "Oh, will you come on?"

I reluctantly got out of the car and immediately took Jacob's hand to guide me to the front door. He squeezed it and Baby Doll practically ran for the door. She knocked lightly and stood back a little, hoping Seth would answer.

The door swung open and Seth did answer. He looked down at his niece and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, there's my favorite niece!" He picked her up and looked at the Jacob and I. He eyed Jacob for a minute and he flashed Seth a sheepish grin.

"We're here to see Sue." I said to break the tension.

"You're in luck. She's upstairs."

My hand squeezed Jacob's again but he didnt even stir when his bones began to crack.

"Ma! We've got company."

I heard the wood creak and squeak upstairs as Sue's footsteps got louder and nearer. Baby Doll actually looked scared and she buried her face in Seth's neck.

Sue's legs came into view and all of us turned towards the stairs. Jacob backed away a little and I saw fear in his eyes.

When Sue's face shown to us, I saw six years worth of tears strained all over her face, She was the same beautiful Native American mom she had been when I left. She had gotten thinner and her hair had reached down her back with little silver hairs around the roots. Her brown eyes had little life in them until our eyes met with each other and they widened.

Baby Doll examined her grandmother's face with hard eyes, trying to figure out exactly who she was.

"Ma, um, Leah came back yesterday and ugh..." Seth began.

Sue put up her hand to him and he stopped talking. Her eyes didnt leave my face and she had a look of hurt crossing her features.

"L-L-Leah. Leah Anna Clearwater, is that you?" she croaked, barely able to contain the need to choke me out.

I nodded sheepishly and this time Jacob squeezed my hand. He was scared of her. I didnt blame him.

"Where then_ fuck_ have you been?" she screamed at me and made us all jump. Id never heard my mother used profanity before.

"Ma! Not in front of Baby Doll," Seth grumbled under his breath and held the child tighter.

"Who's Baby Doll?" she looked at him angry.

Baby Doll shot her an evil glare at her and growled. "_Im_ Baby Doll, Who are _you_?" She had exaggerated attitude in her tone.

"Baby Doll!" I corrected her and she glared at me for a minute then leaned back into Seth's arms.

The tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Sue was clenching her fists and resisting not to yell again. Baby Doll had never used that tone with anyone and I surely didnt expect her to use it on family.

"Why-how, when, what-" Sue stuttered to herself but I stopped her.

"I know. You thought I was dead. But Im not. I ran away cus I got pregnant. I was scared so I just left. Mom, this is Alejandra. I call her Baby Doll. Baby Doll, this is Sue. She's your grandmother."

Sue looked at the child oddly and Baby Doll gave her the same look back. "Who's her father?"

"I am," Jacob finally spoke up. "Im her father."

Sue didnt look surprise. In fact a small sneer was planted on her face. "Hmph...I thought so."

Baby Doll looked offended and crossed her arms in a huff. Ive never seen her so mad. Sue still couldnt believe her eyes as she fixed her stares at me.

"I just cant believe you left for six years and bring a child back with you. You didnt think we'd care you left? We all thought you were _dead. _Did you ever think about anybody else but yourself?"

I shook my head and Baby Doll looked a little disappointed in me. Seth noticed and excused the two of them to go to the living room. Jacob buried his hand in my back pocket.

"I mean we were all going fucking insane looking for you! I was terrified for you.I was afraid that someone had gotten you and just-"

She couldnt even finish the thought.

Jacob tensed up at the idea of someone hurting me and growled.

Sue was angrier than I thought she'd be and now I had to face it like the grown women I was. I twenty-five years old and still quivering under my mother. Baby Doll had given me a look no parent wants to see from their child.

Disappointment.

Disappointment and shame.

**A/N Hey, please review! I love you guys so fucking much! Keep reviewing pretty, pretty please? I'll love you forever. But seriously though can someone please explain that whole FanFiction awards things to me through a PM, please? K, goodnight! **


	7. Bitch

**A/N **

She talked to me as if I were still fifteen.

It was embarrassing to be talked down on with Jacob right there. He would've stood up for me but he feared Sue right now. She was like a mother to him and I dont think she was too happy about him knocking me up...before marriage.

"The least you could do is just marry her," Sue was grumbling making Jacob go red in the face.

I sneered at her. "Ma, it's not like he's not taking responsibility for her. He welcomed us into his home and she actually likes him."

Sue didnt seem convinced. "Why'd you come back?"

I bit my lip. "Baby Doll wanted to meet her father. And I was really started to miss everyone. It wasnt fair to her for me to be keeping her from her family."

She scoffed at the word. "Family? You call this a family? What family turns their back on each other? You left us, Leah! You became an outsider and left us all behind!"

"Mommy, I-"

"The least you couldve doen was tell somebody so that we werent all running around looking for you with chicken with their heads cut off! Do you know that Jacob wanted to _kill _himself cus he thought you were dead?" Sue spat out at me.

I gasped and Jacob tensed up again. This was news to me. Sue sent him a secretive look and his hand disappeared from my waist.

"Your brother wouldnt leave his room cus he thought you were dead. Ive been crying night after night hoping you would come back."

"And I am back. Why cant you be happy?" I insisted.

Sue couldnt even answer. She simply looked into the living room and eyed Baby Doll as if she were some kind of unorthodox human being.

"You know it's not fair to her. She's a bast-"

"Dont you dare!" I growled at her. I didnt care if she was my mother. She was not allowed to talk about Baby Doll that way. She may have been born to parents who werent married but she was _not _a bastard child. Over my dead body.

I had never defied Sue before. Not even as a teenager. She looked taken back and shocked.

"It's not even like that, Ma. It's not like he rejected us and told us to get lost. He's accepted us." I tried explaining this to her but she still had a look of disgust on her face. It was going to take a while for her to open up.

Baby Doll didnt seem to be paying us any attention but she still did look unhappy.

It didnt seem like Sue was going to accept this anytime soon so we felt as if it were best to go back home. The car ride was silent and not even Baby Doll cracked any jokes. I made no eye contact with Jacob in fear of seeing that look of sympathy he knew I hated. I let my hair down to cover my face and hid the stray tears that fell from my eyes.

I didnt make eye contact with Baby Doll either cus I didnt wanna see her look at me the way she did when Sue was screaming at me. Im surprised she wasnt crying herself. She was usually so sensitive.

Jacob kept taking glances at me and hesitated when he placed his hand on my thigh just like before, I lost it.

I whimpered lowly into my shirt so it was muffled and Baby Doll couldnt hear.

When we finally got home, I went straight for the bedroom. Jacob was on my heels, trying to keep up.

"Lee, come back. Look at me. Leah..." he was saying but I slammed the door in his face. He growled and opened the door, wrapping his huge arms around me. I let go all my tears and screamed as loud as possible.

He stroked my hair and held me to his chest as I did, not interrupting or telling me to quiet down. "It's okay, Lee. Just let it all out. Im sorry," he kissed my crown and my tears drenched his shirt. I squeezed his waist and he settled us on the bed.

I screamed swear words and sounds of agony out into his hard chest, just like I did six years ago but then it was a pillow and Baby Doll wasnt born yet.

"She called Baby Doll a bastard! She hates me!" I screeched.

Jacob held me tighter as my body began to shake. He calmed me down to a vibrate and it made me take violent sucks of breath and I drenched his shirt. He didnt mind it. He let me just cry and let out all my anger, no interrupting or telling me to quiet down. My screams of pain and angst startled him but he kept calm for the both of us.

"Leah, you didnt let her. She's _our _daughter. She hurt me, too."

That was a strong word, hurt was.

"Did you really wanna kill yourself when I left?" Just the thought of Jacob harming himself on my account made a fresh batch of tears form in my eyes. I bit the material of his shirt and cringed. He sighed and stroked my hair.

"I wanted to die. Not kill myself. I couldnt bring myself to." he explained and I felt terrible all over again. I let out more pain and my face began to throb from the hardness and warmth of the tears.

"Im sorry."

He shook his head. "Stop being sorry. Sue doesnt hate you. She's just...hurting a little. Hopefully Seth can calm her down."

I nodded my head but it was still buried in his chest. He kissed my crown again and pulled away to look at my wet face.

"Can you be a big girl for me and stop crying?"

I nodded and he wiped away the tears. He placed and soft kiss on my lips then took me back into his arms, rocking me.

"Big girls dont cry ok? You're my baby, alright?" he cooed and I agreed with childish moans.

"Im not gonna let anything hurt you..."he continued and had me in a vice grip. I brought my head out and stroked his chin with my nose.

"I promise," he was vowing this more to himself than me.

We laid there for a few more minutes until he kissed me again. "Baby Doll's feeling must be really hurt."

"Did you see the way she looked at her? God, Ive _never_ seen Baby Doll get such an attitude. _Ever. _Whenever she's really tired and fussy and I make her go to bed, she'll grumbled and complain but Ive never seen her so..angry."

Jacob stroked my arm.

I sniffled a little. "My goodness, did you see the way Baby Doll looked at me? She was so disappointed. I mean she looked at me like I wasnt even her mother. Like she was ashamed to even be my daughter."

He scoffed. "Dont worry about Baby Doll. She's just feels a little upset about Sue. Rejection's a bitch."

I laughed a little and wiped a few stray tears. "How long do you think till she comes around."

He shrugged. "Who knows?"

I traced around with his muscles through his shirt. He exhaled and played his hand around mine, intertwining our fingers slowly.

"She wants nothing to do with me," I concluded. "I dont blame her."

He sat up and towered over me a little. "Look, if it was me it'd be different. Im only her father. You could live without me. But Sue's your mother. You cant keep this kind of distance, ok?"

I nodded and he came down to kiss me. The simple peck increased to a heated lip lock which turned to tonguing. We were about to lose ourselves till we heard a light knock on the door. He took his time removing himself from atop of me.

"Come in," he called and Baby Doll poked her head in, the door ajar.

"Are you guys mad at me?" she asked quietly and her tiny voice sent shivers up my spine. Jacob answered her.

"No. Oh God no, Baby Doll. Come here..."he opened his arms to her and the little child ran into them, her eyes watering a little. He wiped the tears away sympathetically and she sniffled a little.

"Am I a bad child?"

I felt terrible. Jacob looked to me and blinked wildly. "No, Baby Doll. Of course not."

The small child wrapped herself around him protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV<strong>

My mother bustled around the kitchen, grumbling under her breath. I had just witnessed a scene that would never be forgotten and I was furious. To the point of phasing but I tried to keep my composure as best as possible.

"Comes back...no apology...granddaughter..." she was saying in between swears.

I picked at a scab and bit my tongue to keep from blowing up on my mother. She just blew off her only daughter who had come back to apologize for her six year absence and she even brought Sue a grandchild with her. My mother had the _nerve _to be picky about Baby Doll just cus she was a love child and not born into a married couple.

My blood boiled.

Any other mother would be praising Jesus when they find out their daughter wasn't not dead and has conceived a child even with the disbelief that she couldnt. My mother, bless her little broken heart, was being bitter about something she had wanted for the passed six years.

She starts smashing glasses and cussing aloud, unleashing her anger. She then faced me and shouted.

"Why couldnt she just tell me? Im her fucking mother! She should tell me everything!" she growled and turned her back to me.

I couldnt take it much more. "Why would she when you're acting like this?"

She stopped and slowly turned to me. "What did you just say?" Her eyes had an insane glint to them.

"Ma, she came back to see you. To bring you your grandchild and you yell in her face! She came back cus she missed you and you treated her as if she werent even your daughter. Who gives a fuck if Baby Doll's not a wedlock child? She's still your granddaughter and you rolled your eyes and look at her as if she is some kind of beast from beyond!" I blasted her and she knew I was right. But that didnt mean she wouldnt call me out.

She put her index up at me. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? You live under my roof and-"

"That's just it, ma! I dont wanna live under your roof! Ever since Leah left, youve been keeping me held captive here! She's back now and you cant accept that! Youve been crying every night for her to return and when she does you go and act like a bitch to her and your granddaughter!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, her swift hand met my face in a loud and echoing slap.

Ok...I kinda deserved that.

My tongue poked the inside of the cheek she slapped and I felt a tingle. She was eyeing me evilly and I gave her an easy glance.

"I dont have to explain myself to _you. _You wanna go? Then go. Dont let the door hit your tail on the way out," she sneered and leaned on the counter, hanging her head.

I tried to sound as nice as possible as I said my goodbye and left, slamming the screen door. Without turning back or regretting anything I said, I strip down nude and leaped forward, letting my other form consume me.


	8. It's a Daddy Daughter Thing

** A/N B2S shopping is fun. I got this sick Transformers shirt and new eye makeup and Im all giddy and Im going beaching tomorrow and you guys obviously dont care but yeah. I love you guys! **

Out of embarrassment, Baby Doll asked me to leave so she could cry to Jacob in peace. It hurt me. She was already exiling me from her life.

I tried to listen in on their conversation but all I got was her muffled tears. If Jacob could calm down a full grown women such as myself, he could manage a six year old.

I was starting to believe Baby Doll liked Jacob better than me. He did all the stuff I did and I think he would begin to spoil her. I didnt wanna spoil her so young so she wouldnt grow up expecting everything to be handed out to her on a silver platter. My parents were like that with me. I was a huge Daddy's Girl. My dad used to spoil the hell out of me by letting me stay out a few hours later than my curfew, advancing my allowance when I asked, basically everything my mother would frown upon.

When he died, things werent the same. I was under Sue's hand now and followed her rules the ways she intended from the start. I was living a completely different life.

"Why doesnt she like me?" Baby Doll sniffled.

Jacob was probably holding her to his chest and rocking her as he spoke. "It's not that she doesnt like you. You're just new to her that's all. She's gonna need to get used to you."

"But I just met you and you're used to me."

That wasnt entirely true. I could tell he loved Baby Doll a lot but the idea of having a child was still fresh. He was in his dream world and Baby Doll was a dose of reality.

"But Baby Doll, it's different with Sue, ok?"

He tried explaining the situation as delicately as possible but she still didnt understand. Her tears stopped and I just listened in on their bonding. She was so open to him. She told him things I didnt even know like how she prefers to hang with the boys instead of girls cus they dont tease her about her appearance.

I was learning more about my daughter than I thought I knew in the passed six years.

Their conversation finally came to an end when the door opened and Jacob emerged from the doorway, holding Baby Doll as if she were three and not six.

"Now remember what Daddy told you, ok?"

She nodded, smiling the brightest smile Id ever seen her in a while. He kissed her face and she kissed his back. Jacob placed her on the ground and she went straight for the stairs. I watched them closely and felt a little envious.

"What did Daddy tell her?" I asked him and he only shrugged.

"It's a Daddy/daughter thing," he explained and grabbed my waist. I gave into his touch immediately and melted as his warm brown eyes looked straight into my hazel ones. He snickered a little and his hand crept up my shirt in a gentle way. He caressed me closer to him and my leg twisted around his.

"Please dont let all your energy go to resenting Sue," he whispered in my ear and then kissed along my jaw. It felt good and I was distracted so I automatically said, "I wont," without even thinking about it.

"Good," he breathed seductively, sending a rush of chills and goosebumps up my body. I bit my lip to keep in a moan and my center began to tingle. "Cus, Ive got plans for it."

* * *

><p>"Ohh, Jacob...right there! Fuck!"<p>

"Yeah, you like that? You like when I pound you like that?" he dug himself deeper, smiling down at me as I writhed around to meet his movements. His index teased my clit and he watched as I grit my teeth to keep from screaming.

We'd been going at it for an hour now, the longest we've lasted together. Usually I was so weak under Jacob's touch and gave out quickly. We made sure Baby Doll was asleep before we started to make any noise.

"Make me cum," I begged. "Come on, Jacob! Use that dick of yours and make me cum!"

This encouraged him. He pumped faster, sending me over the edge. I screamed out an unpronounceable mix of words and numbers as his dick smashed into me, making my orgasm rise quickly. I begged for more into the pillows as he pumped harder, testing his own speed; seeing if he could outshine his passed performances.

He leaned over me and placed his hands on the side of my head, holding his weight over top of me. He was biting his bottom lip harshly, forcing himself inside me. He looked sorry and was being hard on himself.

"Fuck, Leah! I dont think Im gonna-" he grunted and thrust harder. "Jesus, Lee! Im gonna cum!"

"Cum for me..." I whispered and he heard me. He went faster to get us both there at the same time so we could share the feeling together. He lifted my body up to be pressed against his and clashed our lips hungrily. He did one last pound till he screamed inside my mouth. He broke off the kiss and screamed into my neck, biting it harshly. I was too focused on riding out his climax and my own to realize that he had pierced through my skin. He licked the flesh of my neck and moaned as he rode me out.

"I-I love you. I-I love you s-s-so much, Lee," he stuttered as he held my trembling body to his. I kissed him sweetly and looked over at the clock. It was nine, almost ten.

"I love you,too Jacob." I giggled into his neck and gave him a nip. He chuckled and took himself out of me. He grabbed his boxers from the ground and put them back on and stared at my naked body.

"How can someone as hot as you be with someone like me?" He asked and rubbed my chest. I giggled at the contact and shrugged.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I grabbed his junk and he groaned aloud. I released him and he threw me a huge t-shirt.

"This isnt mine," I told him.

He winked and flashed me that white and seductive smile of his. "I know."

I put it on anyway and I realized it was his own t-shirt that he wore before we started sexing that afternoon.

"Looks good on you," he said and leaned over to kiss me. I met his lips and pulled away when the distant sound of whimpering rung in my ears. I listened harder and looked to him.

"You hear that?" I asked him and he shook his head, annoyed and waiting for another kiss. My hand pressed on his chest to push him back so I could hear better. The whimpering turned to crying to absolute tears.

"Leah, what-"

"Sssh," I quited him and listened harder.

It was coming from down the hall. From the guest room. As in Baby Doll's room.

Jacob's ears perked up as he listened harder as well. I got off the bed and made my way for the door, with Jacob right behind me. I stopped him and turned.

"You should put some pants on," I advised him and continued down the hall where her crying got louder.

"Baby Doll, open up. What's wrong?" I knocked and Jacob came up behind me with sweat pants on. Her crying stopped for a minute but started back up again.

"Baby Doll, let us in."

Sniffle. "No." her voice cracked.

He stood back and I twisted the knob letting us both in. She was curled up in a ball, under her covers, crying intensely. I sat on the foot of the mattress and nudged her foot.

"Hey, look at me," I ordered her and her eyes poked out to look at me. When Jacob sat next to me, she disappeared back under the blanket.

"What's wrong," I pressed her and she only whined.

I imitated the whine. "I dont understand what that is."

Jacob snickered a little but kept his eyes focused on his daughter. "Baby Doll, tell us what's wrong."

She came out from the quilt and shot tear filled daggers at Jacob. "He was hurting you!"

Perplexed, I cocked a brow at her and then to Jacob.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and Jacob showed he was kinda taken back.

She wiped a few more tears but her face twisted in pain. "You were screaming and crying and he was hurting you! He was making weird sounds and he was talking about how he was gonna come inside you and it sounded like it hurt! And he was really loud and-"

My face turned the brightest shade of red it couldve possible turned and it burned like a stove top. My ears were on fire and the burning spread to my neck. I grabbed Jacob's hand and squeezed really hard till the point of yelping in pain. My eye widened in shock and horror. My six year old daughter just heard me and Jacob having sex and now I had to explain myself.

I tried to find the right words. What was I supposed to say? This was the first thing this has ever happened to me and to be honest, I was a tad embarrassed. I expected to have this talk with her when she began to grow tits, got her period, or at least have her first crush. Not now when she was just now being exposed to this new world.

Tongue-tied, I put a lock of hair behind my ear and looked to Jacob who was blushing like hell. "Baby Doll, Jacob wasnt hurting me."

She sniffled and I removed some hair that clung to her face with the tears. "What was he doing then?"

"Um, ugh...well...he was loving me. I know it sounds odd but he was actually making mommy feel really good. He was loving me in a way that...adults-only adults-love each other."

Baby Doll finally ceased her tears but she still looked hurts. "But why were you screaming? And he said he was gonna come inside you."

It sounded so innocent when Baby Doll said it. I took her hand into my palms and kissed them.

"I was screaming because the way Jacob was making me feel was...good. I was happy. He wasnt hurting me, ok? And when he said he would come inside me..."

She had the most innocent eyes as she searched our faces for answers.

I was lost but luckily Jacob jumped in.

"When I say I was gonna come inside of her, I meant it to say I'd love her forever. Baby Doll, I would _never _hurt Mommy. Im in love with her and Id never hurt you either."

Baby Doll finally calmed down and wiped her pretty face of the wetness. "You promise?"

He winked at her. "I promise. When you're older-much older-you can do the same thing with someone you love."

Puzzled, Baby Doll studied us. "So when Im older, I can yell and scream in a room with a boy I love?"

Jacob nodded and I only laughed. "Sorta," I replied.

She threw her arms around us both and tightened her grip. "Im sorry. I didnt know.."

"It's okay, Baby Doll." I kissed her cheeks. "You'll understand when you're older, ok?"

We tucked her back in and she was sleep in minutes.

Jacob looked embarrassed beyond all reasoning as we plopped back down on our bed. "I cannot believe she just _heard _us."

I ran a hand through my hair and laid next to him. "I want you to give her the birds and the bees talk."

He threw his hands up in disagreement. "Why me?"

"Cus!"

"That's not a good reason."

"So? I dont wanna explain that shit to her!"

"But why me?"

"Do you see Sue Clearwater around, ready to teach her granddaughter about sex? No, you dont. And besides you're her favorite."

"Hardly," he was grumbling as he pulled the cover over his face.

"Jacob," I called him.

"What?" he growled. "How am I supposed to teach her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just teach her how you got taught."

He snickered a little.

"So you'll do it?"

He responded with some odd type of moan and I hit his thigh.

"What?" he snapped at me.

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure, sure," he whined.

I got up flicked out the lights to the pitch black darkness. He giggled a little as I wrapped myself in his strong arms.

"Night, Leah..."

"Night, Jacob.."

* * *

><p>The bed was empty when I woke. I was afraid I had missed Jacob before he went to work but I perked up when I smelled caramel flavored pancakes from downstairs. My shorts were scattered on the floor lazily near the closet and I put them back on.<p>

Bouncing downstairs, I saw Baby Doll with headphones in her ear, watching something on Jacob's laptop. She looked bewildered and kinda disgusted.

I kissed her head. "Morning Baby Doll. What are you watching?" I asked and took a glance at the screen.

The first thing every girl loves to see this early in the morning is a pair of pale tits bouncing around as their owner rode down on a dick that was obviously sized up with enhancement pills, right?

No, not right.

I shut the screen in a hurry in front of her and she jumped then gazed at me in wonder. I covered my mouth and the wildest conclusions ran through my head. Before I began to yell in fury, I crouched in front of her and took the ear phones out.

"Baby Doll..."

"Yes?"

"Why were you watching that?"

She twiddled with the earphones and gushed red. "Daddy put it on for me."

For some reason I was relieved to hear that instead of any of the other assumptions I had. I took the laptop and placed it on the coffee table.

"Baby Doll, I want you to go upstairs and wash your eyes out."

"But-"

"Just do it." I ordered her and she shrugged it off.

"Ok," she sang as she skipped up the stairs.

I ran to the kitchen to find Jacob who had his back turned to me. The pan beside him was sizzling and there was a pancake sitting neatly inside of it.

The spatula somehow magically landed in my hand and thumped him upside the head.

"Ow! ...the hell?" he turned to look at me and I met his confused gaze. "Wanna tell me what the hell that was for?" he screamed at me.

I threw the spatula on the counter and felt the need to rip his head off.

"First, I want you to tell me why in the _fuck_ you would let our six year old daughter watch porn?"

"You told me to teach her how you taught me. That how I learned and now Im teaching her."

"No, you're not. You're teaching her that it's okay to bounce on and off a cock for a living."

"What better way to teach someone about sex than the internet?"

"I can think of _ten _other ways."

He obviously didnt get the logic. "Why explain to her the hard shit when you can show her that it doesnt hurt and that she'll enjoy it when she grows up? There's no shame in watching porn, Leah."

"That's if you're an adult not a six year old!" I screeched at him, ready to pull his hair out.

He smirked and tried to calm me down. "Ok, ok. Maybe I wasnt thinking. Ill teach her the right way..."

"Thank you."

"If..." he added. I groaned and rolled my eyes. There's always an effing "if."

"If what?"

"If we can watch porn together sometime. Im so done with jacking off alone," he sealed me into his arms and laughed jokingly. It was kind of funny so I agreed and kissed him, almost forgiving him.

He began to nip my neck but then I stopped him. "Baby Doll is just upstairs."

He smirked. "She heard us. Might as well see it at some point."

"Eww, you're fucking gross," I hit his chest but could hide my chuckles. Just as he grabbed my ass, the phone rang from the other wall.

"Dont answer it," he whispered huskily into my ear. He was glued to my waist as I backed up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver while Jacob kissed and rubbed all over my torso.

There was a short pause before a weak and brittle yet familiar voice spoke. "Leah?"

"Mom?"

Jacob's kisses stopped and he examined my face closely. _Your mom? _he mouthed and I nodded.

"Yes, it's me, Leah. I was wondering if we could talk."

Music to my ears. "Sure."

"Do you mind coming over soon and-"

"And?"

"Bring Jacob and Baby Doll with you, ok?"

Jacob was eyeing me, baffled and waiting for me to say something. I simply smiled.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be right over."

**A/N Hey, bitches! What's good? Make my day and rape my e-mail with reviews and shit! Ill love you so fucking much! Ill see you guys later...**


	9. Knight In Shining Armor

**A/N Sometimes I think Im done with writing...**

"What'd she say?" Jacob asked as I put the phone back on the hook.

I smirked a little and met his baffled gaze. "She wants us to come over today."

He fidgeted a little. "But your mother scares me."

"You're not scared of her. You're just nervous. It'll pass."

"No, Im not nervous. Im serious. _Your mother scares me_."

"Hmm, you're not the first baby daddy to be scared of his mother-in-law."

He rolled his eyes and flipped the pancake that was black on one side. "You're making me sound like some sixteen year old who knocked you up. I am scared to death of messing up and your mother is looking out for the moment I do."

"You're not gonna mess up. Ok, so you let Baby Doll watch porn! Not your brightest idea but..."

He looked at me, innocence in his stare.

"You're still a good dad to her. She absolutely _adores _you. Ive never seen her look at anybody the way she looks at you. Not even Seth. Hell, not even me."

He turned red and smirked. "But your mother-"

"Just forget about my mom, alright? So what if she's peeved about Baby Doll? If she doesnt like it, then screw it. We tried."

He was still a little shaky and hesitant. "But every since you guys came back..."

"Yes?"

"I have this constant reminder that we're not married. It bug me knowing we've got a child together and we're not official. Like legally official."

I caressed his copper cheek that was reddening at the thought of marriage. Could I see myself with Jacob for the rest of my life? Honestly, it was scary. The thought of being with someone forever with the risk of hurting them or letting them down. What would happen when Im not good enough for Jacob and he leaves me instead of the other way around? He wouldnt do that to Baby Doll but what if he was so spiteful to leave us to make me suffer and go through my pain he felt when I disappeared? He had every reason to.

"You think we're ready for that? To take that step?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," he said simply. "You love me. When two people love each other-"

"They make little Baby Doll's," I teased.

"They unite as one. As in take that leap. _Together. _I dont see why we're not ready. Sure, youve got to go back to California sometime but for the most part, you're _home._ You're both home. This is where Baby Doll belongs. She can switch schools and everything."

I dont know if that was an official proposal or not. It was sweet and I'd take it for what it was.

"Switch schools?"

"That way she doesnt have to get tortured and tormented about how she looks. Fuck, she cant help the fact that she looks like a princess."

My smile was wide as Jacob came down and pulled me closer, clashing our hips. "And you, my lady, are the _queen. _Obviously, Im king."

I chuckled and kissed his nose. "No," I responded shaking my head. "You're the knight in shining armor who saved the queen from herself."

He took that in before leaning down and kissing me hard. I tied our tongues together and just as the kiss deepened, there was a sizzling and burn coming from the stove. The smoke alarm fired off causing Jacob to jump and looked at the burnt disappointment of his pancake. I fanned the smoke around and coughed as he ran cold water over the pan in the sink.

I laughed a little at his frown as he watched his pancake suffer.

"Aww, poor baby. Leah will make her knight some pancakes later, ok?" I came up and hugged him from behind, puckering out a fake pout to sympathize with him. He exhaled deeply and rubbed my hands.

"Let's go see your mom, his voice was strong. It was a turn on.

"You sure?" I asked, face still buried in his defined back.

"Positive."

I squeezed him for a minute to make sure he was real and when I was perfectly certain he was, I ran upstairs to shower and get ready for attempt number two at seeing my mother again.

* * *

><p>Ok, you know how before I said Baby Doll adored Jacob?<p>

Yeah, scratch that.

This child was _obsessed _with him.

Wearing the same black jeans and similar red t-shirt, they passed for perfect twins. When Jacob combed his hair, Baby Doll combed hers. When he brushed his teeth, she brushed hers. When he waited for me at the front door, she waited along with him. It was a struggle getting her to go to bed at night but when Jacob said sleep, she was snoring in seconds.

The ride to Sue's was chill considering we didnt tell Baby Doll where we were going.

She happily sang along to the radio with Jacob while I eyed the two who knew every song, word for word.

When we finally pulled up to my mother's, Baby Doll immediately recognized the place and refused to get out of the car. Jacob tickled it out of her and she caved but was still reluctant.

When we waltzed in, we found Sue in the kitchen, chugging down a bottle of water while Seth was in the living room. Baby Doll recognized the Spongebob theme song immediately and ran for it when she got her glances at Sue.

When she saw us, she put the water bottle down and Jacob's fingers wove through mine and squeezed. I squeezed back as if to reassure him that we would be ok.

"Leah, Jacob. Sit down," she ordered us, her face definitely tired. She had been crying the night before.

We sat on the bar stools and kept our hands locked. Sue opened her mouth to speak but the courage in Jacob stopped her.

"Before you say anything Sue...just," he sighed, slightly frustrated. "-I want you to know that I had sex with Leah that night 'cus I love her. We didnt fuck-" he corrected himself. "-we didnt make love with the intention of having a child. If I had known she was pregnant, I wouldve been here. When she left, she took me with her. If I knew she had my baby inside her, I wouldve been there through everything. So before you just assume that I chased her away, I didnt. Baby Doll's here now and Im not going anywhere. It may not mean much to you anymore but Im Baby Doll's father and Im not gonna quit on Leah. If you could please find it in your heart to forgive me for knocking her up, then-"

A rare smile graced my mother's slick face as she eyes us both. Jacob stopped his speech and glanced at me. I simply shrugged, confused as well.

"Jacob," she started. "Ive already forgiven you. Im the one who should be asking for forgiveness. The way I acted with you and Baby Doll was just...terrible. Most mother wouldve been happy but I was..hurt."

"Why?" I suddenly asked.

"When I found out you couldnt have kids, Lee I was devastated. I wanted grandchildren so bad and when I saw Baby Doll in Seth's arms, I couldnttake it. I wanted to be there right there beside you from the moment you realized you were pregnant to your trimesters to the birth to naming her. And I expected you to be married, least. It truly broke my heart that you kept it from Jacob."

I fiddled with my chipping nail polish. Jacob held my hand to distract me but Sue continued.

"Jacob loves you so much. Hell, maybe even more than your father loved me. Ive never seen a stronger couple," she said this honestly, no sarcasm in her voice.

"Speaking of your father, he left you an inheritance. He left you money, Lee."

This was news to me. She went on.

"I cant hold onto it. It doesnt feel right. Not a dime of it belongs to me. It's all yours."

"Ma, I cant. Im not-"

"No, Lee. Im serious. The money's not mine. It states clearly in his will that the money goes to you."

"At least keep it for when I need it," I pleaded with her and Jacob squeezed my hand tensely.

"Fine," she slurred and eyed Jacob. "You think of that little speech all by yourself?"

He turned pink and nodded. "I just wanted you to know everything that was on my mind."

She nodded. "Well, I need to know about my granddaughter. How old is she?"

"Six," I answered.

"Birthday?"

I opened my mouth to answer again, certain Jacob probably hadnt remembered.

"December 12th, 2005. At six thirty-six in the morning," he quoted me exactly and I looked at him amazed. Sue did as well and he looked at me as he continued.

"A mother never forgets the intense and painful feeling of child birth," we shared moment as we reminisced on that day we were finally united again. He remembered.

For the few hours we were there, Sue, Jacob and I finally found a way to communicate as adults and use our brains. Sue had apologized to Baby Doll but Baby Doll was still a little scared of her.

When it came to new people. Baby Doll was usually very easy to get along with. Sue and Baby Doll clashed a little cus of their opposing personalities. When Baby Doll said right, Sue said left.

Of all things that they could possibly agree on, they had to pick the one little, yellow bastard that lived under the fucking sea and wore pants! Even Sue, mature and sophisticated Sue, watched the idiocy that was Spongebob Squarepants.

Since I didnt wanna ruin a family moment, I sat down and watched it anyway. I found a few laughs but not too many. When we left and I asked Baby Doll on how she liked her grandmother now, she said she'd give her a try.

When we finally arrive home, I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Like the flavor of Jacob's pancakes were coming over the hill of my throat and it was thick. I ignored it till I couldnt fight it anymore and puked into the toilet. It wasnt too much but that doesnt mean it was gross. I took a nap afterwards and felt the same uneasy and queasy feeling rumbling around in the pit of my stomach. I took my temperature to make sure I was really sick and it seemed normal. I ignored the puking till I did it a third time a few hours later. I called it a night at around six and told Jacob not to worry.

I'll bet it was just some stomach flu; it'll pass over in a week.

* * *

><p>I was partially correct.<p>

Three weeks had passed and I still got sick and puked up a lot. I was suddenly tired and bitched at everyone, including Baby Doll. Lately rolling up in bed and chillin' with a big old tub of ice cream seemed like the life for me. Not even getting naughty with Jacob was an intriguing idea. I was too lazy to do that!

But every few hours or so, the flu would fade in and out. One minute, I feel like new! Next, Im tired. Insomnia was a bitch.

Besides feeling sick and sleepy all the time, I was enjoying my summer really. Jacob and Baby had drawn closer together which made me happy to see. They had their own little secret handshake and they usually went to go see Sue whenever Jacob had the day off. My mother has finally forgiven me despite the fact I had given her a love child of a granddaughter.

When Baby Doll asked what was wrong all I told her was that Mommy as sick. I was. I was hoping this stomach flu just blew over soon.

Shouldnt this have killed me by now? Ugh, I felt terrible.

Most of my time was spent lounging around the house in sweats. I even rejected going to the beach cus I was so tired. I took medicine and everything but nothing worked. I just thought if I didnt think about it. it'll pass over. But lately it seemed to get worse.

And the odd part was that I had felt like this before. A while ago, like before I ran away. I had the meanest case of déjà vu and it was really fucking with me.

Nighttime had come and it was nearing ten o' clock. Jacob and I developed a pattern for the night time. First we tuck Baby Doll in, we make out a little and then try and fall asleep to a bad movie. I made it through the tucking Baby Doll in part before I drifted off, leaving Jacob to himself.

I heard him chuckle as my eyes drooped and whisper the most sweetest things in my ear.

_"I love you, Leah..." _

_"You are my queen..." _

_"Never change..." _

_"Marry me one day..." _

That night, I actually felt his arms envelope me into his chest as he held me tighter than ever.

**A/N HATERS GON' HATE...READERS GON' REVIEW..that's how the system works...**


	10. Im Always Gonna Worry

**A/N U guys are so smart :) **

"Ok, that's it!"

"What?"

"We're going to Carlisle."

"Why?"

"Youve been sick for weeks now. This isnt healthy. We gotta see Carlisle."

A week later and my flu was literally driving me to insanity. I was too stubborn to go to the doctor cus I was kinda scared of Dr. Dracula and his coven of leeches.

"Jacob, Im fi-"

"Dont say fine cus you're not fine."

"But I am."

He looked at my worn out complexion and shook his head. "No, you're not. Look at you. You're too sick to even talk."

I blinked at him.

"No way this is stomach flu," he was pacing in front of me. "Im worried. Your mom is worried. Baby Doll is worried. The pack is worried. You're not yourself and I dont like it."

Jacob was growing annoyed as well as he picked up on my odd behavior. I couldnt help that I was sick all the time! I mean fuck! Why couldnt he just stop riding my nerves about it? So, I didnt wanna go to the doctor. Big whoop! Half the kids across America didnt wanna go to the doctors!

"Im fine, alright? Im just a little tired, ok? Look I'll take a nap and be good as new."

He didnt look convinced. He crouched before me and his fingers snaked through my black hair. He looked hurt and kind of confused.

"I dont feel right leaving for work knowing you're sick."

His rough hands fondled my knee and up my thigh, inspecting me out as if to make sure I was ok.

"Sick is for people who have a mental disability or demented leg. I'm not sick. Im just a little-" I couldnt even think of the word. I wasnt sick. I was just a little unhealthy. Sick...I hated that word. Having nausea, fatigue, unbelievably sore breasts and such didnt mean I was sick.

God, I was a fucking idiot. I wasnt sick.

When the only logical conclusion came to mind, Jacob's eyes dropped a little and kissed my cheek. "Promise me you'll at least go somewhere today."

"You taking Baby Doll to work today?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Fine, Ill go to First Beach or something. Will that make you happy?"

He stood back up and towered over me. "Just call me if you get sick again. I'll come home to take care of you, ok?"

"Just as long as you feed the kid this time, ok?"

"Oh my goodness! That was one time!"

I chuckled at him and stood to meet his eyes. "I'll be fine. Dont worry about me."

"Im always gonna worry, Leah."

His breath was sweet on my face as he exhaled, distressed. He rubbed his nose against mine, nudging it. I gave him a nudge back as if we were two animals in the wild showing affection.

"Que quowle," he whispered and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I will. I promise." I responded and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me.

Jacob's warm and loving lips planted softly on mine for a second before Baby Doll's childish like cheering erupted into the room, startling us both.

"Daddy, Im ready to go!" She was singing and hugged his leg. Jacob looked down at his hyper child and back at me.

"Isnt there something you wanna say to Mommy?"

Baby Doll's eyes switched over to me and she rushed to wrap her arms around my leg. She buried her face in my thigh and swung back and forth, her grip very strong.

"Feel better, mommy." she said simply before reaching up for a kiss. I bent down and granted her one.

"Ok, I will. Have fun with Daddy today, Baby Doll."

"I will," she grinned and kissed me again.

When they left, I began to pace frantically. I could take a test to be perfectly sure but I didnt want to go behind Jacob's back and have him find out by seeing the test in the trash.

Or I could be straight up honest and just tell him. Then again, I wasnt one hundred percent sure even though this little nerve in me told me I was. What if he didnt like the news? What if he didnt want more Baby Dolls and Jacob Jr.'s running around? He had promised me a litter of pups but did he mean it or was he just saying it in the heat of the moment?

I sighed and sat on my bed, praying to God it was what I thought it was and not a sickness. How was I supposed to react to this if I actually was pregnant? I never ovulated due to the wolf gene and Baby Doll was _still _a shock even after six years.

My hair clung to my face and I pushed it back only to feel hot tears pouring out of my eyes. Baffled, I wiped them away and wondered as to what there was to cry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Uneasy.

That's how I felt being here in the shop and not at home, taking care of my girl.

Baby Doll, sitting in the trunk of a pick up, scribbled around in her notebook, humming a familiar tune to the radio that was blasting.

I smiled a little and kinda got distracted.

"Hey, Black! Get back to work!" My boss, Royce yelled from across the garage. I rolled my eyes and Baby Doll giggled.

"You keep getting distracted," she noted and continued to draw. She erased something and continued her drawing.

"You distract me," I told her and popped the hood. She inspected her finished product and held it up for me to see.

Intricately and neatly drawn, the paper displayed an image of me and Leah, holding each other in a tight hug. The background was a body of roses and other flowers being drifted off in the wind, while a bright and happy sun shined down on us. It was quite good for a child Baby Doll's age to draw. I was impressed.

"Nice," I complimented her and she blushed. "Is that for me?"

"Sure," she exclaimed and ripped the page out of her notepad. She gave it to me and after marveling over it again, I folded it neatly and put in in my back pocket.

I went back to work on the hood but not for long. I kept seeing Leah in all her sick glory popping up back into my mind. I tried to block the images out. It only felt worse to know that I was here and not home, taking care of her. Baby Doll was growing worried as well.

But to stay optimistic, I thought about the possible good things that could be happening to her. What if she wasnt sick?

Not sick but...pregnant?

I played around with the thought for a moment. Leah couldnt get pregnant. She didnt ovulate. Baby Doll's humming volume increased and I shook my head. Obviously she could.

What if Leah was pregnant? We didnt bother wearing a condom cus we were still dumbly informed and convinced she couldnt have kids.

I tapped my wrench and imagined.

Leah...pregnant. With my second child?

Hmmm, it didnt sound like a bad idea. I'd enjoy more little pups of mine to run around.

Then again, that was just a fantasy. For some reason it made me feel better enough to finish up the job at hand.

After a few minutes of just listening to the car radio, Baby Doll finished up another pretty picture and showed me. I saved that one for later and asked her a question.

"Baby Doll, what do you think of having a little brother or sister?"

Her face scrunched up in annoyance. "I kinda like being an only child."

"You like the attention?"

She nodded and went onto another drawing. At least she's honest.

"You wouldnt want a little one running around looking up to you as a big sister?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really."

Interesting to hear. I tightened a bolt.

"Who do you look up to?" I asked.

She didnt even have to think about it. "Mommy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's pretty and smart and funny. She makes really good pancakes and she tucks me in at night. Im getting a little scared. She's been really sick lately," she drew slower and a grimace crossed her features.

I knew she'd notice soon enough. "Mommy's gonna be alright."

"But what if she's not? What if something happens to her? She's been sick for weeks-"

I stopped her there. "She'll be fine, Baby Doll. I promise."

"You promise?" she whined innocently. Those huge, doe, green-ish eyes were easy to melt into and they were the kind of eyes you couldnt lie to. Like you looked straight into them and you instantly went weak and couldnt resist the urge to just try and make her feel better. If I ever saw tears fall from these eyes, Id immediately wipe them away and comfort her till the crying stopped.

She extended her pinkie and I looped it with my own then pulled. "I promise."

Even if Leah _werent_ preggers, Id still marry her anyway. Baby Doll wanted it. I wanted it. It was only a matter of time till I bought a ring and made my proposal. I mean it was the only smart thing to do in our situation. We had a child together and who knows maybe another on the way?

I brushed it off. You know what, maybe it was just the stomach flu? Something she ate or drank mustve gotten her a tad ill and it was just about to pass over. I was worrying for nothing.

Leah hasnt called yet so obviously she was fine.

Baby Doll showed me her third fantastic drawing and before I knew it, it was two something. Quittin' time.

"Hungry?" I asked her when I wiped my hands of some grease.

She packed up her notepad and nodded. "Can I get a grown up meal from Mickey D's this time?"

"How old are you?" I teased. She rolled her light colored eyes and moved her bangs out of her face. "Six going on sixteen."

She was cute but she was also a smart alack. Like mother, like daughter.

* * *

><p>"Honey, Im home!" I yelled suavely into the house and waited for Leah to round the corner of the steps. My nerves were alive when she did and she bent down to kiss our daughter.<p>

"There's my working girl. How was work with daddy today?"

"Fine. I drew you a picture." She dug into my pocket and pulled out her first potrait. Leah gasped in amazement when she saw it.

"You drew this?" she asked. Baby Doll nodded. Mouth a gap, I eyed Baby Doll.

"I thought you said I could have it," I grumbled childishly and Baby Doll squeezed gave me the same look Leah gave me when I was acting childish. That famous eyebrow arch that drove me, Seth and the rest of the pack crazy.

She hugged her and thanked her then placed the drawing into _her _pocket. I was truly offended.

"What'd you eat?" Leah questioned.

"Mickey D's!" she nearly sang it to the hills and showed off her faulty kid's meal toy. Leah gave me the look again and I blushed.

"Baby Doll, why dont you go and hang that picture up in Mommy's room okay?" She handed the picture back to her and off my child went, skipping up the stairs.

"You know what Mickey D's does to her," she pinched my stomach and I groaned yet somehow smile when I felt her joking tone.

"Sure, sure. Kiss me," I pursed my lips and she pecked me.

Nice to see she was feeling better.

"But seriously though, if she starts running around, high off of all that salt, she's _your _problem."

"I'll take that risk. Kiss me again."

And she did. This time I felt she was healthier. And stronger. This was the Leah I knew.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere on the other side of town...<em>

That...bitch.

I used to fear her and sympathize for her.

But now...I hated her. With a furious burning passion you could only imagine and dream about. I know hate was a strong word to use but there was no other adjective to describe the animosity and resentment and downright disgust I felt for her.

She left for six years. Jacob was a mess. I had never seen him so...broken before. Edward had told me about Jacob's thoughts of dying and growing old without finding another just like her. He was an absolute wreck of nerves and emotions. I saw him cry for the first time.

And just to show my respect, I came to her fucking funeral just for Jacob. Her "death" was a shock to me but when I found out of her return, I was mad as hell.

So mad that a fury of anger entered me and I killed off about twenty mountain lions that day, not cus I was thirsty but because I had to let my anger out on something.

She leaves for six years and as if it werent icy on the fucking cake, she brought back a child who I was almost one hundred percent sure wasnt Jacob's. Ive seen the child once and there was a resemblance but something gnawing inside me told me that Leah was putting off some type of trick. It was the perfect plan.

Leave for six years with the worry of not being accepted back into the arms of the one you love. It only made perfect sense that she bring back a child, claim the thing was Jacob's just so he'd have no choice but to take her back.

She trapped him. She's the fucking reason why Jacob rejected his imprint with Renesmee!

Oh, I could just sink my teeth deep into her copper flesh and just paralyze her so that she couldnt phase or call out for help. Instead of just snapping her neck, I'd make it slow and painful so she'd beg for me to put her out of her suffering and just finish her off!

The venom rolled around between my tongue and teeth.

I could set up the perfect murder without ever being caught. If I only had the balls. Her return seemed to make Jacob happy but he was never around anymore. Renesmee was miserable with Nahuel even though he was trying to make them work.

I ran my icy, manicured fingers along the just sharpened knife as I examined it. I grinned down at it as if it were my best friend. My reflection was flawless.

My gums hardened along with my white teeth as I flung the weapon across the kitchen, a roar of It shattered to pieces on the marble tiles and the shears went in all different directions. I was losing it.

If I didnt get this girl soon, the insane odium would kill me and my hard soul.

**A/N I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF IDEAS...sorta. Okay, so you guys know my other story 'Jealousy Is A Deadly Weapon?' Yeah, it's been up for months and I just dont know what to do with it...until now! So in some which way of another, Im going to put that story and merge it into this one! Cus both involve hate and jealousy and anger and marriage so why write the same story twice when I can just put the original idea of J.I.A.D.W to this story! Some details might change but the idea is still the same...**

**So um yeah...everyone wish Carlos Pena Jr. a happy 22cd birthday cus he's awesome and such! Haha, I haven't updated in a while cus Twitter had grown on me like a frickin' STD. Read & review, I'm gonna go tweet now...**


	11. You're Not Sick

**A/N 19 days...miss me? **

Have you ever woken up with the nastiest flavor of saliva and digesting food rolling around on your tongue?

And the only possible place you can think of going is the bathroom to puke the flavor up along with other unfamiliar and gross looking items that once floated around inside your mouth?

It was thick and slimy, oddly colored. I didnt recognize the mess when I stared at it so I flushed it.

This was beyond ridiculous.

Maybe I should tell Jacob. He deserves to know. I mean if this was the second time around then I'd wanna do it right.

So I brushed my teeth and hair and lagged and dragged my exhausted body downstairs. He hadnt left for work yet. An instant smile flew on my face when I saw him on the couch watching some cartoons with Baby Doll.

"Hey, Jake. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I whispered in his ear and he seemed distracted by the TV.

"Yeah sure, hold on."

I swayed to the side and out into the hallway to practise different ways to break it to him. I could bluntly tell him I thought I was pregnant or take a test and show him or maybe let my stomach grow and have him find out on his own or-

"Yes?" He pulled my waist into his own and held me there as he kissed my cheeks.

What if he didnt want a second child? He just met Baby Doll and he's spoiling her to death without even realizing it.

He had a forever young face. His smiled was so broad and white with perfect straight teeth. I could just see that smile disappearing when I told him.

I shook a little. "You know how I've been really sick lately?"

His grin disappeared and he fixed his eyes on me with a comforting hardness that showed he cared and was actually concerned.

"What's wrong, Lee?" he asked as I looked down to stare at his boots. I held my arms nervously and he pulled me closer.

"I think I might be pregnant," I whispered with my teeth piercing my bottom lip then looked up for his reaction.

At first, he didnt respond. His face changed by the slightest with the raise of his left brow to the slight curve of the corner of his mouth.

"You think you might be?" He said this with a shyness but his face showed he was easily excited.

I nodded. He was a little bit too calm.

He exhaled a little and his hand hovered over my stomach. He was hesitant-scared, even-to touch me. I wove my fingers through the spaces of his and brought them to make actually contact with my tummy. He sucked in a sharp breath of air and his heated skin melted my nerves and stomach that held life inside of it.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

I shook my head. "Im too scared."

"Of?"

I shrugged. "I mean are we ready? We're not even engaged yet. Can we afford it? I mean-"

"Hey now, you dont gotta worry bout that. I got my job at the shop and you could find some work out here in La Push or something. And plus you've got Harry's inheritance-"

I eyed him. I couldnt even think about _touching _that money. He noticed and started a new statement.

"Ok, look. Tonight when I come home, I'll bring a test. We'll take it together so we can find out together. As a couple. Cool?" He stroked my face and put a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Cool," I agreed then noticed what he said. "Wait, tonight? I thought you come back at two."

He grinned and put the same lock of hair behind my ear again. "Royce wants me to stay a few extra hours. Promotional work," he explained.

"Oh, ok." I understood. "Baby Doll, come say bye to daddy."

Jacob crouched down and lifted her into a hug. "Gonna be good for Mama, huh?" he kissed her tan cheek and she nodded with a kiss in return.

He placed her feet back on the ground and she skipped back to the couch, plopping down on it cheerfully.

"You, little miss, gonna be good for Daddy?" He whispered dirtily into my ear. His heated breath entered my ear, sending a chill down my spine. I giggled and he placed his hand over my ass.

"Uh-huh," I responded childishly and bit my finger.

"Good," he buried his face into my neck and nipped at the skin. I chuckled like a school girl as he squeezed my ass.

"Pregnant and still naughty," he joked. "Alright, I gotta go before we make baby number three." He pulled away and placed a warm and hungry smooch on my lips.

"I'll be back later. I love you," he smirked and opened the front door.

"I love you, too." I responded and gave him one last peck before he was out the door and onto work.

Swirling around giddily then skipping back down the hallway, Baby Doll noticed my sudden happiness and smirked at me.

"Why are you so happy?"

I wondered if I could try to explain the whole sex situation forever. It was only a matter of time till she caught on and realized that the stork didnt leave them on the porch or you dont order them online.

I plopped my ass right down next to her and sunk into the sofa. I poked her shoulder.

"What do you think about having a baby brother or sister?"

She, surprisingly, rolled her eyes. I told her to grow out of that or I'd roll her eyes down to East Jesus Nowhere. I rolled my eyes right back at her and she sucked her teeth, another habit that annoyed me.

"I dont want a little brother or sister," she groaned under her breath, trying to focus on the TV.

"Why?"

"Cus..._Im _the baby. My name is _Baby _Doll. If I have a little brother or sister, that means they get all the attention, all the love, all the caramel flavored pancakes..."her voice trailed and I ran my fingers through her ends.

"You cant be the baby forever."

"Then why'd you name me Baby Doll?" she asked in complete confusion. I groaned.

"It's a nickname, jeez." I explained and she gave me daggers. "What's your problem today?"

She slumped back and begin to surf channels. I took the remote and switched the TV off. She glared at me but I didnt care.

"Is there going to be another baby in the family?" she asked this with a grumble in her voice and a pout on her face.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I dont know. We might."

She crossed her arms and that was screwing with me in the wrong ways. Rolling eyes and sucking in breath were levels of attitudes I could handle. Crossing ams just made me insane.

Before I just lost it there, I left the situation floating in the air. By the time I had reached the top of the stairs, I heard that stupid TV going loud as ever.

All day, I received attitude. I dont condone hitting children so a light growl in the throat and evil eye is what I did. It wasnt until Jacob had finally arrived home, with the test, did she finally perk up.

"Dadddyyyy!" she cheered like a toddler and flung herself into his arms for a much needed hug.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" He held her on his hips and she rolled her eyes. I blinked at her and immaturely made a sour face right back.

He noticed the tension and lifted his brow. "Something wrong?"

"Ehh," I squeaked and Baby Doll only turned up her nose at me. Jacob set her back on the ground and she went back upstairs to do who knows.

His tough arms were around my waist in a second, nudging our noses. "You ok?"

"Yeah," my voice was low and serene yet I was shaking with great excitement. Right there in his hand was the pregnancy test, ready to tell me my fate. Ready to tell me whether I would bring another child into this less than satisfactory world.

"Ready?" he asked and grabed my hand, intertwining our fingers. His palms were moist. He was nervous.

I nodded and put the best smile on that I could.

He led me up the stairs slowly and straight to our bedroom. He locked the door and pressed himself against it, taking a deep breath. He tossed me the test in the plastic bag and I reached in for it. I felt around and picked up a box but it wasnt the test. I read the label.

"Condoms?" I bit my lip.

He reddened. "Just in case."

I pulled the test out and ripped through the pink cardboard of the box. A single stick flew out and I set the rest of them down.

Jacob sat on the bed and grabbed my wrist. I turned to him and he pursed his lips out for a quick peck. Instead I leaned into his lap and forcefully, my lips pressed hungrily against his. Our tongues locked and writhed around in a slow and sloppy way. Pulling away after a few seconds, I placed a peck on his nose and stepped backwards. I closed the bathroom door behind me.

The light was bright as I flicked it on. In the mirror, I saw the bags under my eyes. My hair was curly and frantic, almost a tad puffy. I brushed it some and ripped the stick out of the wrapper. I slipped from my grip cus my hands were shaking so much. I fanned myself and wiped away some sweat.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV <strong>

I knew it.

I always knew it.

Leah lived too healthy to be sick.

She's pregnant. I know she is.

I swear she is.

Well I cant say she is yet. She's taking a test right now and we'll know for sure soon. I wanted to visited Carlisle to be absolutely, one-hundred percent, for sure positive that my _second _child was growing inside of her.

Aw, man. My _second _child.

That sent reassuring goose bumps to surface my skin and make me smile like the Cheshire Cat.

I heard the toilet flush and the rush of water gush out of the faucet. It cut off and Leah exited with the test in hand. She looked worried.

"How long?"

"The box said three minutes."

I rose from my seat and enveloped her into my arms.

"Excited."

She gave me a faint smile. "More like nervous."

"Why?" I was more rowed up than a toddler in a candy store.

"I dont know. I just am."

"Dont be."

She sighed and leaned against my chest. "What if Im not even pregnant?"

That made my smile disappear. Oh dear God, I was _praying _she was. Id work for it every night, all night. Now I was actually eager instead of hoping. I wanted a second child. I needed a second child.

"Then we're gonna see Carlisle to figure out what else could possibly wrong with you." I joked with her a little and she pouted. Her arms looped their ways around my torso as she held onto the test.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" She muffled into my chest.

Well I already had one daughter and having two would put me in a house full of chicks. I love having a Daddy's Girl but it would be nice to have a boy. A son who looked liked me, went to me for advice about girls and looked up to me like I did my own father. The idea was nice to have people look at him and say, "Hey! That's Jacob Black's son!"

"I kinda want a boy," I responded and played with the tips of her hair. She purred and squeezed my waist more.

"I want another girl. Baby Doll is such the role model type. I can see her little sissy asking Baby Doll for advice about boys and make up, and clothes-"

Boys? Makeup? And those clothes _better_ come down passed her knees! I know how high school girls are dressing nowadays and I forbid Baby Doll to _ever _dress like that. I was a teen in high school before and the simplest situations gave me wood. I knew how boys would just cling to her like I did back in high school. Those dirty, perverted thoughts and fantasies...

"Check the test," I distracted myself. "How long has it been?"

"I dont know. I dont wann look. You look." She slapped her head over her face to cover her eyes as she put the stick out for me to see. I rolled my eyes at her childish antics and took it from her.

I flipped it around in my hands to see the results.

The words were tiny and written neatly on the little screen on the stick. I held it up to my face and squinted to make sure I read it right.

_Pregnant. _

I read it one more time to be accurate.

_Pregnant. _

"Hey, Lee."

"Huh?" she asked, her eyes still covered.

"You're not sick."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're pregnant."

She unveiled herself and snatched the thing from me in a hurry. She read the results and flied into my arms. I caught her in an instant and she was hollering and laughing in joyous hysterics.

I held her tighter than ever but eased my grip. She was _pregnant. _I couldnt hug her as tight anymore but the squeeze was still there.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and began to kiss everywhere on my head but my lips. I giggled at her and placed her on bed and she sat there just bouncing like Baby Doll did when a new episode of Spongebob was on.

"We've gotta tell someone. Everyone," I grabbed her hands and kissed them, tears threatening to leak out of my eyes.

Her broad smile disappeared at that and I scrunched my brows. "What?"

"We cant tell Sue!"

"Why?"

"Cus she's already pissed at the world for Baby Doll even being alive! How do you think she's gonna react when she finds out we're pregnant with our _second _child and we're _not _married? She'll kill us."

"Well we cant hide it? Soon, you'll be growing and-"

My hand hesitated. My fingers touched the surface of her stomach with such a tenderness it was as if I was handling a baby...well I was. It was humming. Behind her copper skin and muscle was life growing inside. Life that would soon be born into this world with loving parents who were gonna love him or her forever, no matter what they did. It was so beautiful, I could cry.

She placed her hand on top of mine and moved our fingers in circles. She moved in closer and sighed.

"Promise me you wont tell Sue." She exhaled and sniffled a little.

Although I believed it would be a bad idea, I nodded anyway and continued to stroke around, feeling my future grow inside her.

**A/N Hey, Blackwater bitches...It's been a few weeks but school started! Yeah! Im shit-skippy happy about that! But yeah umm, so how's your school year going so far, huh? Tell meee...**

**Oh and another thing. Im a loser right so I like to beg and plead and torture people into following me on Twitter! So if you wanna make a girl happy how bout you just open up another tab and follow me SeDChiane...! I love you guys! Byeee :O**


	12. Can I Ask You Something?

**A/N Guys, it's September 11th. Let's all take a minute to pray for all those who lost their lives 10 years ago and all those heroes who lost their lives trying to do their jobs. Let's pray for all the families who have been hurting for 10 years and wishing that their loved ones could come back. At least we know that the demonic mind behind this day has been put to sleep forever and lives in a perpetual hell. **

**"**Now Baby Doll," I started.

"Yes?"

"You have to promise Daddy something."

"Yes?"

"Do not and I mean it, do not tell Mommy that we're getting her a ring, ok?"

"Why?"

"Cus it's a surprise."

"Why?"

"Cus I wanna surprise her."

"Why?"

"Cus I love her."

That shut her up.

Ive got the house.

The family.

Now all I needed was the ring.

Not _a _ring.

_The _ring.

She didnt deserve some hundred dollar, cheap, fake me out engagement ring. She deserved the best. Like a multiple carat, diamond, iced out and obnoxious ring that every girl dreamed of and flashed in their jealous girlfriend's faces. I wanted to just lavish and spoil her and Baby Doll like I've been wanting to and saving up for my whole life. So she ran from me, but well she came back. She loved me.

Only dilemma is that I had terrible taste in jewelry. I had the right idea on what would fit Leah's laid back yet exciting style but picking out the right ring with the right size was gonna be a challenge. I was no expert but I knew someone who was.

"What about this one? It's flashy," I pointed to the first ring I saw under the hot glass. Baby Doll stood on her the tips of her toes to see over the counter and peered her huge eyes at the jewelry.

"Oh, God," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Are you _serious_?" she shook her head in disgust at my stupidity and I only stood, there confused. She looked down at the ring and scrunched her lips in shame.

"That's just sad. Maybe you should actually _look_."

My savvy sister rounded the corner of the glass counter and continued to eye the rings. The young salesman was admiring her with googly eyes until he saw the ring that Paul had given her was snugly hugging her left ring finger. They were still engaged.

He turned away a little then swerved to awkwardly approached her.

"Ca-can I help you find something?" he stuttered a little and I only chuckled. Rachel always had the charisma and looks to attract boys and make them weak. She turned Paul into her bitch, that's for sure.

"My brother is looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend. You have to talk slow for him though. He's an idiot," they both chuckled at that and I just rolled my eyes. Same old Rachel still belittling me even in my twenties.

The newer selection of rings the salesman put out for me to browse over were a lot more shinier and bold. Baby Doll had to rub her eyes cus the glint of the diamonds were frustrating to look at.

The rocks were tinier than I intended so I asked for something bigger. Rachel warned me of price but I told her that money was no issue.

Rachel tried on a few to model out and none of them really sparked an interest in me. I even asked Baby Doll's opinion but none of them seemed to do anything for her.

Well I couldnt just give up. This was the only store close to La Push and I wasnt really in the mood to go to twenty different stores, looking at rings that were starting to all look the same.

"Can I see that one?" Rachel pointed to a single ring that was straying on the side. It wasnt as flashy as all the other but it was...original.

The salesman took it out for her and she slid it onto her right ring finger. The overall cut was odd and unusual , not like the others we've seen today. It looked gorgeous sitting on Rachel's slender finger. The

"What kind is that?" I asked the salesman but Rachel jumped in before he could even answer.

"2.50 ctw vintage carat princess cut center stone. About five to six millimeters around thick. Size five. " she said nonchalantly, still admiring the ring.

All three of us looked at her in amazement and silence. She shrugged. "I did a lot of ring window shopping waiting for Paul to propose."

"I like it Daddy," Baby Doll tried it on but it was much too big for her of course. "Please give it to mommy."

I looked to Rachel for a second opinion and she nodded. "She's not gonna wait forever."

That was true. Who knows how long till Leah would turn into one of those women who dropped those subtle and cute hints about being wifed up? She deserved it and I was gonna give it to her. The box I chose was the classic black velvet with a gold trim. After paying for it, the ring looked stylish inside of the box and ready for proposal. I gave it to Baby Doll in her room to hide when we finally arrived home.

Leah was there starting our dinner and gave me a kiss while she boiled some pasta.

"Hey, where ya guys been today?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, nowhere. Just chilling around La Push," I winked at Baby Doll who was getting herself a juice box from the fridge. She winked back slyly and went into the living room. "We were with Rachel today. She says hi."

"Aww, I miss her. I should go visit her," she was saying as she stirred around in the pot. She persist to tell me how her day went. She had no idea.

Good.

That'll gimme time to figure out when and where to pop the question.

The rest of the night was spent in jitters and jumps, little nerves threatening me with anticipation and anxiety.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV- The next morning <strong>

"Pick one."

The decisive child examined her choices and turned her head to see them in different lights and angles. I simply stared at her and waited.

Her hazel eyes were wide in wonder as she took in the color samples that were taped side by side on her wall.

Since I was pregnant, Jacob suggested we get Baby Doll's room together before working on a nursery. Back in California, I had left her walls white and she has been begging to get them painted. I warned her if we painted her room that she couldnt tape poster on her wall. Jacob didnt find that quite fair so we compromised and agreed to use pins instead of tape.

"Keep in mind that whatever color you choose, we're gonna have to keep it that color. Im not gonna be painting and re-painting every other week."

She nodded and blinked at her options.

In the hardware store, she had picked up about five color samples of paint when I specifically said two at the most. She suggested painting each wall all five different colors but I tried to explain to her that it wouldnt match.

"I like that one," she finally chirped and pointed to the sample in the middle. It was a soft lilac color; very girly and it matched her gentle yet playful personality.

"You sure?" I asked her.

She shook her head 'yes' and ripped the other four off the wall.

Just as I was about to leave to tell Jacob, he happened to walk right in and catch me.

"Hey, pick a color yet?"

Baby Doll nodded and pointed to the sample on the wall. "I want that one."

Jacob took a glance at it and nodded in agreement. "I'll start painting tomorrow, ok?" He picked Baby Doll up and kissed her face.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, but you gotta pick out your bedspread first, alright?"

"Why?"

"You dont wanna pick out your bedspread with Mommy?"

Baby Doll shook her head and blinked repeatedly.

I plopped down on the guest room's queen sized mattress that would soon become Baby Doll's. Back in CA, all she had was a twin bed and she was excited about this upgrade.

"You wanna keep these old ones?" I asked her and she took a glance at the brown, plaid bedspread that Jacob had.

"On second thought, I think Im gonna go with Mommy. But can you come with us?"

"Baby Doll, Daddy's gotta get your paint." I said this bitterly, missing spending alone time with my daughter.

I bounced off the bed and took the sample off the wall, tucking it in my pocket. Jacob lagged behind a little took say something secretive to Baby Doll. They winked at each other and put his finger out his mouth to indicate a secret they shared. That almost frustrated me. Their father/daughter bond that I couldnt be a part of. I wanted them to be close but to not exclude me! I groaned a little. What _other _secrets could they possibly share?

Baby Doll hurried and slyly removed something from under her bed to her dresser and gave Jacob a thumbs up. He returned it and I was just left there, in the oblivion.

Baby Doll seemed more quiet than usual as we looked through the purple and pink bedspreads that were here in Target to choose from.

"Baby Doll?"

"Yes?" her voice was muffled.

"What did Jacob whisper to you earlier?"

She didnt even turn from the bedspreads to answer me. She was hesitant to speak. "Daddy told me not to say."

I groaned in the pit of my throat, growing slightly frustrated. Maybe if I seduced Jacob, he'd tell me.

"I want that one," she picked out a dark purple, cheetah print spread with lilac sheets to match her walls perfectly. She picked out some matching pillows and stuffed animals with little assistance from me.

Her attitude took an odd turn when we passed by the toys department. When I continued onto the baby section, she stopped and stared down the fuchsia isle with Barbies and Kens hanging on the shelves.

"What's wrong?" I called to her, somewhat distracted by some yellow baby booties.

She motioned for me to come towards her so I did, following her gaze down the almost empty isle.

"What? What is it? You want a Barbie?"

"No," she rolled her eyes and her lip kind of shook in disgust, almost pulling it back in a furious growl. Her nose scrunched in an ill-suited way, making her look mean, almost snobby. Her pupils had dialated as her vision zeroed in on a girl about her age playing around with a Barbie doll.

"You see that girl? The blonde one?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"_That's _the girl who makes fun of me cus of my nose. She told the whole class not to talk to me and that I was ugly. Only the girls listen and some of the boys. _I hate her,_" she growled this and her stare didnt leave the young child.

The girl she was referring to had clear ivory skin and eyes that looked as if crystals were reflecting off the Caribbean sea yet her black lashes were caked with mascara and liner. Her straight, towheaded locks ran thick just below her chin, hugging her jaw and her bangs were pulled pack in a red bow with polka dots. She definitely was the compete opposite of Baby Doll. Her face screamed intimidation.

"What's her name?" My hands were on her shoulders, rubbing them. Her collarbone was unusually warm and she was vibrating. I squeezed and she exhaled.

_"Priscilla," _she let the word fly out with a Hispanic accent and I scrunched my nose as well.

"Priscilla?" I repeated her name a little bit too loudly and Baby Doll quieted me. The blonde girl turned her head in our direction at the sound of her name but Baby Doll pushed us out of the isle in a hurry, making me stumble over my feet. We hid for a few seconds in the boy's section before she began to whisper.

"I met her last year and we were kinda friends. It wasnt until after Christmas break did she start to hate me. I dont know why though."

"Then why dont you ask her?"

"Cus she's mean. And plus she'd tell her mom. Her mom is even meaner."

I scoffed and kind of giggled. The last person Baby Doll should fear is some bully and her mom.

"Ok, well why dont you just go over there and just say 'hi.' Try to figure out why she '_hates'_ you."

"She's not worth it. I might end up hitting her."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, youve been watching way too many cartoons."

She uncomfortably swayed around and held her elbow. "Can we just get out of here?" Her voice was small.

"You dont wanna pick out more stuff for your room?"

"Like?"

"I'll let you get a poster."

She was indecisive about it. "Ok."

After picking out a huge Spongebob poster (that I was pretty sure was going to clash with her purple walls) we were finally on our way home. She seemed upset still so I let her be by herself. Not even her new life size Spongebob stuffed toy could cheer her up. She went straight to her room, her new bedroom stuff the last thing on her mind.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob strolled down the stairs, looking up in Baby Doll's direction as she stomped to her room.

I leaned on the marble counter and scratched at the peeling material. "She saw this mean girl from her class today and she got all upset cus she makes fun of her cus of her nose. It was weird. She was really hot and she was...shaking a little bit."

His eyes widened in shock. "You dont think that maybe-"

I knew where he was getting at and for some reason that disturbed me. The thought of Baby Doll being put under the _curse. _

_"_Naw," I disagreed in denial. "Just a coincidence, maybe."

He still looked worried so I did a quick subject change. "Hey, you got the paint right?"

His white teeth glistened in his smile. "Yeah, I did. It looks really good and-"

The rest of his statement drowned out of my hearing as I dozed off into a state of wonder. Why were Jacob and Baby Doll leaving me out? How strong could their bond have grown to the point of where they exclude me? Did she even need me anymore?

Maybe it was the type of bong me and my dad had. We were thick as thieves.

I sighed. I missed my dad.

Jacob continued to speak but his words were muffled, going in one ear and out the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

It was nearing sunset and my palms were unbelievably wet. Their moisture was lightly staining my grey slacks every time I rubbed them on my thighs.

Jeez, I was nervous. I was shaking more than usual.

Cheesy as it sounded, I made Leah dinner with the lights dimmed, candles, music and everything. When I say I made Leah dinner, what I really mean is I heated up the lasagna from last night and microwaved some garlic bread. I was her boyfriend, not a restaurant. Sue me. I fixed my tie a few times as I waited for Leah to come downstairs.

Baby Doll slipped me the box into my pocket. "Good luck, Daddy," she kissed my cheek and skipped back upstairs.

"You look really pretty, Mommy," Baby Doll had giggled and Leah's voice followed.

"Thank you, baby."

Her heels clicked as she approached me and I began to sweat worse than a gospel preacher. My teeth chattered and my nerve were alive when the clicking stopped.

"A-hem," she coughed and I spun to admire her.

Wearing her favorite, crimson summer dress and nude colored heels, she looked absolutely stunning, taking my breath away as usual. She had straightened her hair the same way she did on our first date and even wore the same diamond, stud earrings that I believed her father gave her.

"Wow, Lee," I gasped and eyed her up and down and her copper skin reddened.

"You like?"

I nodded, on the verge of drooling if I hadnt closed my mouth. After returning back to Earth, I had managed to pull out the chair for her and seat myself.

"So?" She teased and removed her heel to play some footsie.

I joined in and she continued to blush.

As she began to eat, I clutched the box in my pocket. _Dont rush it...just ask her. The worst that could happen is that she says no. _

"Hey, Leah?"

She wiped her mouth. "Yes?" she blinked at me cutely.

"Can I ask you something?"

**A/N :D **


	13. I Will Be Mrs Black

**A/N Normally, Id be pissy about not getting a lot of reviews but guess what? Breaking Dawn still have ben released of non other than our 3 favorite wolves! LEAH, JACOB AND SETH! I wanna use this one pic I found of Jacob looking at Leah all sternly but I might not cus she looks scared shitless but yeah! IM HAPPY AS A MUTHA FUCKAAAAA! ****U guys set me up to knock me down. Yes, I am one of those people who will be bitch and beg for a motha flipping review. That's all I want. It takes like 2 seconds to click the REVIEW button and say what you feel. It wont hurt my feelings if u dont like the story but feedback. I LIKE FEEDBACK!**

Her pastel eyes shot up from her plate which was already half-empty. I had to keep reminding myself that she's pregnant and was eating for two people now.

"Sure, what's up?" She finished chewing and wiped her mouth from any excess sauce around her mouth.

"Ughh," I began, my words barely even making sense. "You know I really love you right?"

She looked down to hide her hearty complexion. "Yeah," her voice was mumbled and she went shy. I smiled.

"And um, Im not good at this. I wanna get this out of the way before I embarrass myself but um, ugh..."

My deep brown eyes looked directly into her light tinted ones, leading me directly into her soul. She blinked a few times, her black lashes as long and soft as feathers.

"You and Baby Doll mean the absolute world to me and you guys are my whole life. I really couldnt go on without you guys," I spoke what had been bottled up since they arrived.

She was listening attentively with her eyes as wide and excited as deer's.

How does one explain their undying and passionate admiration for another? Vincent Van Gogh cut off his ear and sent it to the girl he loved.

Then again he was insane in the membrane and was mentally unfit.

Just words alone couldnt even describe how cardiac rupturing her beauty was. With huge eyes that had a honey tinted center and long lashes that caused hurricanes when she blinked cus they were so long. It was easy to get lost in them. Cheesy, yes but they led me right to her core. Her center; straight to her heart.

Somewhere deep inside this hateful and ugly body lied a soul. A system of emotions that Leah fueled with just existing. She was my reason for living. Her and Baby Doll. They were the reasons why I woke up every morning with the lit hope that it was going to be a perfect day. My love for them burned more fierce and stronger than any other fire that has ever been ignited in me.

Now why couldnt I just say it to her as easily as I was thinking it?

I was stumbling over my words. Like a loser, I stupidly kept babbling about the same ideas over and over again.

"A-and you know with Baby D-doll and another one on th-the way, w-we need to start n-now and b-b-be a family. I love y-you very much and you l-love me and when two people l-love each other they um, ugh,...err Im-you're so beautiful-"

She was smiling politely and hiding her eyes behind her hair as she watched me make a fool of myself. God, I was so fucking stupid! I couldnt even stop blubbering long enough to get down on one knee! I had to cut myself _some _slack. I was proposing to my pregnant girlfriend for the first time and she was just sitting there like an angel, listening to me gab about nothing.

"Um, err-ugh we-we, we're ready for the next step in our relationship and um, Leah-"

Everytime I looked up at her gorgeous face, it took the words out of my mouth and into the wind. Jesus Christ, why was she so fucking _beautiful_? She wasnt making this any easier!

She reached out her freshly manicured hand and touch mine. It sent a healthy chill down my spine and I calmed down a little. Sweat began to cover my brow as she blinked rapidly, and held in her laughter.

I exhaled deeply, got out of my seat and lent down to one knee, below her where I belonged.

She tightened her grip on my hand as her eyelashes flipped back to the farthest to show her sudden shock.

"Oh my God, Jake," she croaked and I bit my lip.

"Leah, I love you. I love Baby Doll. Im gonna be her father for the rest of her life but it's up to you if Im gonna be your husband for the rest of my life."

I stopped to gather my thoughts and sniffled a little as she looked down at me with watering in her pretty eyes.

"Im gonna ask you to not only marry me but love me, hold me when I need you, cry when I cry, be there with me through everything, have my back, be my best friend, mother my kids and be the wife that all my friends envy me for."

She chuckled and wiped away a black tear. I reached inside my pants pocket to present the ring in its box to her. She nearly bust with tears.

"Leah Anna Clearwater, daughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater, will you _please _be my wife?" I asked her this with my voice shaking and my hopes high, a million possibilities running through my thick skull.

She moved some hair from her face and blinked at me, half her makeup running down her face.

"If I say yes," she began. "You have to promise me that you'll do the same in return." She sniffled. "Love me, hold me, be my best friend, father my kids and make me envy of my friends. I wanna spend forever and always with you and I'll be damned if I dont," she fixed her makeup with her thumb a little and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you. I _will be _Mrs. Jacob Black."

The fire in me went from a strong flame to a white hot heat of scorching wonderland. Every nerve, cell and atom in me had sparked, sending the adrenaline to my head telling my brain that she had said 'yes.'

That heat lifted her up and swirl her around by the waist, kissed her pretty mouth hard before rubbing her stomach to feel our baby. She was crying joyously and I wanted to squeeze her till she popped. Oh fuck, I just wanted to just holler to the roof tops! I was enganged. To Leah, the love of my meaningless life! I was fucking engaged to the women of my dreams and I was so overwhelmed that I didnt even know what to do with myself. I was the luckiest bastard to ever walk Mother Earth.

After calming myself down enough to actually slip the ring on her finger, we found ourselves with our tongues down, each other's throats. After making sure our very impressionable child was asleep and snoring, we made a fast and needy dash towards our bedroom, where the floorboards and the bed squeaked when an uncontrollable and rowdy force was put on it. Damn, what can I say?

Sweat and satisfaction trembling all down my figure and hers, we stared at the ceiling with our bodies wrapped around the others.

She sighed and the breath tickled my chest. "Took you long enough," she joked.

I chuckled and scratched her baby hairs. "You never dropped hints so how could I have known?"

She found that funny and kissed my chest. "I want a princess wedding. With the cheesy ass tiara and the big poofy dress. With glitter, sparkles, and diamonds. All that shit."

It was odd to hear Leah talk about glitter and tiaras. She had such a hard interior most of the time and her way of thinking hasnt changed over the passed six years.

"Can I have a princess wedding?" She was teasing.

"A princess wedding for a queen?" I answered, completely serious. Her cheeks were a flaming red and it warmed a spot on my chest.

"I dont wanna be one of those married couples who act as if their marriage is an around the clock, non-stop job instead of a relationship. Like the type of couples who act distant as if they were just roommates and not a married couple. I mean fuck, Jake, I wanna be the type of couple that touch in public and actually talk to each other. Let everyone else know that you're taken and wouldnt trade that shit for anything. I dont want the type of marriage where sex becomes a drag and feels like work."

I smirked.

"Im not-I swear Im not-gonna be one of those celibate bitches who have to beg for it, ya know? I never understood how a married couple just stop boning. If the attraction is gone then that's a deeper issue but at what point in your relationship do you decide to just stop fucking?"

Hearing her speak of such erotic thoughts and questions made me a tad rowed up.

"Fuck, I want the type of marriage where we cant keep our fucking hands to ourselves. If I could, Jacob, Id fuck you for all of La Push to see. I dont even fucking care. I shouldnt have any fucking shame in being able to fuck my hot ass fiance' right? _Fuck._"

Ahh, pregnancy hormones. Gotta love 'em, right? Make you horny, moody, and apparently increase the number of times you're using the word 'fuck.'

She yawned and it echoed a little. "Hey Jacob?"

Stifling a grin, I scratch through her hair and answered, "Yes?"

"Sing me a lullaby," her voice mimicked Baby Doll's and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. She nipped the skin there and caressed it with her lips.

I wasnt the best singer but I could try. I didnt know any lullabies for adults so I just sang the first, most romantic, melody that seemed appropriate.

_"Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating. And Im wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing..." _

I stopped for a second and her eyes had drooped shut, her lashes tickling my neck. "Keep going," she hummed and my ears perked up at the sound of her tired voice.

_"Then I kiss your eyes. And thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever. Forever and ever, I-"_

Her soft whistle of a snore broke my singing just before I could get into the chorus. Her exhalation chilled my neck but I held her closer and hummed the rest of the song.

I was getting married.

To the girl of my dreams.

A month ago, I was wallowing in self pity with the disbelief that the female that lay in my arms was just a distant memory. Now, there was a ring on her finger that I had asked permission to put on.

Maybe a few months till it was official and legal that she belonged to me but until then I had her. She had me. We had each other.

I slipped out of bed slyly, careful not to disturb her as she spooned my pillow. Slipping on some sweatpants, I strode down the hall way and knocked on Baby Doll's door once before poking my head in.

She had fallen asleep while drawing again so I put her arts and crafts away and tucked her in properly. She didnt even stir when I began to speak to her.

"Hey, Baby Doll? Guess what? I gave the ring to Mommy. We're getting married," my voice was in a low whisper, careful not to wake her.

She scrunched her nose a little but didnt awaken. I kissed her cheek and switched out the light before heading back to my warm bed with Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV <strong>

I was sworn to secrecy.

This secret was just too extreme to keep from my mother. I didnt know how Leah did it, lying and keeping stuff from Ma.

Majority of the time I panic under pressure and give into Sue's harsh glares and threats.

How was Leah going to hide being pregnant a second time? Telling me wasnt her best choice cus of course I thought of it while in wolf form which was an automatic assurance that it would get back to the pack.

Those nosy bastards. Ehh, they wouldve found out anyway. Im just hoping one of those loud mouth brothers of mine kept it from Sue as instructed. Leah would have me in between her teeth if Sue found out.

I didnt see why Lee was hiding it.

Pregnancy and children were wonderful journey's people went on. I want kids...someday.

I wonder how Jacob felt.

With just meeting Baby Doll a month ago, he's onto baby number two. Sheesh, you thought they wouldve waited. Or at least gotten married.

My best friend and hero with my sister. It was gross on an incest, "hey-we're-like-family-and-you're-boning-my-sister" level yet beautiful on another. I looked up to Jake, I really did. Id love to have him officially apart of the family.

Our dysfunctional, loony bin of a family.

I really hoped Jacob slipped a ring on my sister's finger before Sue began to notice she was growing.

* * *

><p><em>So the bitch is pregnant huh? <em>

_Fucking good for her, that non-fertile, bitter, harpy. I was genuinly happy though. _

_Revenge was going to be sweet. Now that she was pregnant, I was going to get rid of her and that demon growing inside of her. Destroy her physically and scar her mentally. _

_It was the perfect plan. _

_The perfect plan in which I have been constructing and reconstructing since her return. I didnt wanna kill her. That would make me a murderer. I'd just put her in so much emotional pain that the only way for it to end was if she finished herself off. _

_Oh what Id give to just strangle her! _

_But them there was Jacob to think about. _

_I couldnt hurt him. _

_Well he'll cry and be over it like last time, giving him all access to Nessie. _

_His imprint. _

_This vengeance wasnt for me, trust that. This was for Nessie's sake. _

_And maybe just for some fun..._

**A/N So the latest Breaking Dawn trailer is the shit! I love when Jacob's all like "If you kill her, YOU KILL ME!" and yadadada same old E/B/J love triangle bullshit BUT guess what? 8 DAYS TILL ABDUCTION AND 1 DAY TILL THE LION KING! YEAHHHHH! pleas rape my reviews. LOVE U ALL! **


	14. Reminisce

**A/N ****Ive seen this movie a zillion times. I own the VHS tape. Seen it on VHS...DVD...TV...in HD...on Broadway in New York...In London...I even read the children story book! I know all the words to every scene. Date and year it came out. I can memorize the whole cast. I know the whole soundtrack. I have a charm bracelet. The whole album on my iPod(including the scores) and two T-shirts! And coming soon, a makeup tutorial! And now finally, Ive seen the Lion King in theaters.**

**LONG LIVE THE FUCKING KING.**

**Emily's POV **

I eyed my husband as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Life was unfair.

How come my dearest cousin could have one kid with another on the way and simply be engaged?

Ive been wearing this ring for five years and not once have we even come close to agreeing on having kids.

_"We're not ready." _

_"I dont want kids." _

_"Eh, let's talk about it later." _

Time saving excuse after another. It's not fair that Leah wasnt even supposed to bear children yet she had a six year old and was already pregnant again but I couldnt even get Sam to just put it in so I could pop 'em out!

I sighed. Why did he hate me?

All I wanted was a family.

A family with me, Sam, our two daughters and a son who loved coming to me for advice on girls.

If only if only, the woodpecker sighed.

It was quite frustrating really! I mean Sam acted as if the baby would come the next day! He'd have nine months to get his head outta his ass, pull up his pants and just do the shit!

I gasped. I never swore unless I was absolutely infuriated.

Gosh, I would kill for Sam to be like Jacob, family wise.

Family man, "gimme-the-Huxtables," Jacob. He was twenty-five years old and he was ready for it all. Marriage _and _kids were on his mind. Not girls and cars.

I mean didnt Sam want his name to go on?

Maybe it had something to do with his own father. He left Sam and his mom at a very young age, leaving Sam as man as the house. Leaving Sam without a role model or someone to go to about girls, school or maybe a wet dream.

Probably why family was such a sensitive and important value to Sam. Who knows where Sam's dad was now?

It was sad to see. I would think that cus of his childhood lacking of a father, he'd do whatever it took to make sure his own kids didnt have to face that kind of loss.

It bothered me. Why didnt he want children?

Was it...me? Was it my appearance? Did he not want his babies to look like me?

Nah, that couldnt be it. My scars couldnt have been hereditary.

Well non-fertile Leah wasnt supposed to bear children. Maybe I get so lucky as to have my own children have a face like mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV <strong>

"So which one's your favorite?"

"James."

"James...James...which one is he?"

"The brunette," she mumbled.

"There's three brunettes."

"The _tall_ brunette."

"Him?"

"That's Kendall."

"Oh, him. And the other two?"

"Carlos and Logan."

"You watch this show?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh," I responded and finished the second French braid in her hair. The show cut to commercial and Baby Doll fidgeted a little.

I wrapped a bright pink bow around the ends of the two, thick, black braids and Baby Doll went to the bathroom to look over the job I had done.

Ok, so if it werent obvious, Baby Doll was kinda pissed. I began showing a little and Jacob and I had to explain to her that she was going to have a baby brother or sister soon. She threw the worst tantrum and since I was pregnant, I let Jacob discipline his spoiled child. She had been giving us both short and grumpy answers.

"Baby Doll, come look at your walls!" Jacob shouted from upstairs and Baby Doll skipped up the steps. I dragged behind.

Her plain white walls had transformed into girly, lilac ones that set off a soft tone and vibe for the rest of the room. It was really pretty, considering Jacob had reached all the corners and managed to keep the floor the same color it was when he started. The plastic on the ground made a loud, scrunching sound at the mention. I shifted a little and checked for some white spots he mightve missed. The stench was strong but the finishing outcome was worth it.

"Can I touch them?" Baby Doll reached her hand out to the nearest wall but Jacob gently gave her fingers a little nudge.

"No, no touching. All four walls arent dry yet. You're gonna have to wait to put your furniture back."

She grumbled and rolled her eyes. Mine did too to show her how ridiculous she looked. She was six. What did she have to roll her eyes about?

"Thank you, Daddy," she reached for a kiss and he planted one on her cheek.

"Youre welcome. Now go play."

Finally smiling, she skipped out the room to finish her show downstairs. I sighed and grinned, checking out the spectacular job he had done. The coating was even, no white spaces and it looked very professional.

"Looks nice."

"I can paint our room next."

For some reason, that made me blush and get flustered. A wife usually had to beg her husband to do something creative or decorative. Jacob and I werent even married yet and he was already offering. It was the little things like that, that made me feel lucky. I knew I was right to come back.

My arms wrapped around his large bicep and my head rested on his shoulder. "You're amazing," my coo came out like a purr when I nuzzled the tender flesh of his muscle. He squiggled his brow then his goofy smile spanned across his face as he fancied the attention.

"You're not so bad yourself," he responded with a poke of my cheek, leaving a single lilac dot of paint straying on my face.

I kissed his nose before sneaking around him to dip my finger in a paint can that was half empty on the floor. I tapped his nose and he sighed, defeated.

"Aw, ya got me."

"Now we match," I growled and pulled in for a kiss.

Just as our lips were about to connect, Baby Doll's tiny voice carried through out the house.

"Mommy! The mail is here!" she screeched and came rushing into the room with two envelopes and some junk mail in her hand.

She handed them to me and went right back downstairs to finish her show.

The first one was addressed to Jacob and I.

My nails ripped through the paper, the sound making my ears cringe. I could already tell by the glitter and fancy text, that it was an invitation.

Jacob read aloud over my shoulder.

_"You are cordially invited to the renewal vows of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Swan," _he made his voice sound fancy and stuffy, the way you'd see a snooty butler in a movie do. I laughed a little.

"Vow renewals? Really? It's a bit early to be renewing vows," he slurred this and handed the invite to me. He almost seemed disgusted.

He stared at the wall, back towards me then exhaled deeply. I read over all the details before stuffing it in my back pocket the coming up behind him in a hug. His shoulder had a certain woodsy scent lingering on it and I took it in delicately.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I purred.

He sneered a little and pulled me off of him to spin me. His face was pulled in a frustrated way, showing he was less than satisfied.

"Do you still want that princess wedding?"

Well, that was random. I nodded anyway.

"Alright," his head ducked to mine and I filled in the space, our lips touching by the slightest. He beamed into our kiss and pulled my closer, our stomachs touching.

He rubbed mine softly and it grumbled. I blushed and he kissed my hair.

"Someone's hungry," he noted.

"Feed us?" I begged cutely and my feet flew into the air, sending my head back. My laugh boomed and echoed through out the room as he carried me-I mean _us_- out the freshly painted room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Cullens...<strong>

Fucking..._perfect. _

I could cry this plan was too fucking perfect.

Send the invitation...she arrives...she drinks the tea...and then the toxic takes over from there.

My smile was so wide right now.

If only Saturday would hurry the hell up so the drink could just pass her lips and infect her body. Hopefully just enough tea spoons was gonna do the trick.

I brushed my long locks into a scrunchie, marveling at how breath taking my face was. My throat screamed as I inspected my white teeth. I was too beautiful.

My imagination ran wild as I put my shoes on for my hunt.

She'll drink it. The toxins will demolish her precious fetus, leaving her and her sudden ability to have children a lost case. No way she'll get pregnant again. The chances were way too slim.

Was I a heartless bitch for doing such a thing to someone who I hadnt really ever talked to before? I was only doing this for Nessie's sake!

And maybe Jacob's.

I couldnt really fight my...affection towards Jacob much longer.

Yes, I know he was scum for rejecting Renesmee but I mean, shit. My husband was just beginning to bore the hell out of me! Jacob was exciting. Every time he was mentioned, the lower half of my curved body just tingled and overflowed with moisture.

I dont know if I was attracted to Jacob for real or I was just missing what a good fuck felt like. Either way, he did something to me that my husband couldnt. I loved it.

At one point, I had the exact opposite feelings for him but now that he's with Leah, I felt as if I could have him. This sudden urge in me wanted to push him down and just fuck the living sense out of him! I wanted him to violate me with his rough hands, pound me with that aspiring cock of his as our breaths get shorter and we just explode all over each other. I wanted him to just bend my pale ass over and straightened me the fuck out for being such a naughty trick.

I could just _imagine _his hardness plunging into me, making me scream for him. So what if I preferred my natural enemy's scorching cock to my current husband's ice dick?

I mean, fuck! It wasnt fair that she walks around with a boy like that and all I got was a frozen ice cycle to suck on like a fucking Popsicle.

Oh, just thinking about it made me sick. Ugh, I hated Jacob so much for making me feel this way about my husband.

What I wouldnt give to just bounce on and off that dick and take every little drop of his juices-

"Hey, you ready?" his deep voice boomed through the hallway and his cold fingers brushed against my exposed waist. I readjusted my skirt and nodded as he pulled is fingers away awkwardly.

His gold eyes zeroed in on one specific spot of land as he opened the full length window. He shimmied back towards our beda little then rushed full force ahead, the sound of his figure gushing passed me, out the window and blowing wind all around. His perfect body dived onto the forest floor.

_Thud_, went his feet as they settled on the grass. My throat beyond dry, I took a single step out and the pressured air flushed all through my hair, chilling my already cold spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

Baby Doll spread her tiny body out across her new queen sized mattress. She grunted at the purple sheets that wouldnt meet the corners but then quickly brightened when Leah came from over her and tucked the sheets under the mattress.

My fiance' laid out the comforter and fixed it around, making it look neat and fancy.

Baby Doll put the cases on all the pillows and fluffed them, going by the label's picture as she placed them on her bed.

After helping pin up her Spongebob poster, I put her dresser and TV back into place, nearly electrocuting myself as I tried to set the cables back up. Her room was halfway done when all three of us plopped down, tired, on her new sheets. My muscles were slightly sore but they eased when Leah curled beside me, kissing on my ears as our daughter sat on the bed's foot, watching a cartoon.

"Jacob," she purred and her fingers caressed my hairy arms. I hummed in responce and her leg hitched around mine. The bed shook a little as she mounted me all together and Im surprised Baby Doll wasnt disturbed.

Lee's lips devoured mine in a wet and sloppy kiss and I couldnt help but take her waist and guide her around.

Her teeth punctured my bottom lip.

I pulled it out from between her sharp choppers and her thin fingers crept under my shirt. Her mouth muscles spazzed on mine, giving me something to respond to.

Her smooth hair tickled my jaw and cheeks as she drew back, her body thudding into the newly painted wall.

Our eyes met, sending that certain spark down my spine, activating my nerves.

"Not now, Lee," I moaned a little in agony yet a broad smile was planted on my face. She poked her bottom lip out and flicked her lashes around in a cute yet childish way; the way Id expect Baby Doll to do when she wanted something.

"Not in our daughter's bed," my groan was deep in my throat. As wild and uncivil as it sounded, I didnt wanna defile my six year old's bed with Leah and I's dirty antics. The idea seemed fun but then again it was wrong. These hormones were doing crazy shit to Leah.

I left her with a kiss and she rolled over onto back, still holding my waist with her tiny arm.

God, life couldnt have been better.

What had I done to get so lucky?

Leah shifted and the invitation bent around in her short's back pocket.

Vow renewals.

I could barely keep myself together at their first wedding. Thank God my boys were there to control me before I hurt someone.

My eyes rolled to the hills at the thought of Edward and Bella.

I was over jealousy but the faint memory of her choosing him over me still baffled me. Baffled me. Angered me. Even beliddled me, too. My pupils dilated to glance in Leah's direction and she was still. Her exhales tickled the begining V of my waist and I fidgeted. Her hair was silk under my rough limbs.

I sighed and she nuzzled deeper into the crook of my neck.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Why was I letting a stupid invitation make me reminisce on such painful memories I thought I let go of? Why in the fuck was my heart starting to sink at the fact that even after all this time, I'll always be a second choice to a girl who I was once everything to? Why was I ruminating on such a dead relationship-that was in major need of reviving-when I was holding the girls of my dreams-my fiance'-in m arms?

**You will not believe the type of FUCKERY that happened tonight. After 2 years of waiting for this stupid ass movie to come out the theaters, Abduction where I live isnt even playing! When the ticket person was saying they werent showing it, I wanted to jump over the counter and ring dude's neck! But he was sweet about it so me and my noobish friends saw Contagion instead which was STUPID AS HELL.**

**Ok, so today I went to the Worldwide Day of Play joint and FUCK MY LIFE cus fucking Keke Palmer walked the fuck by me and I fucking stood there and fucking looked at her fucking gorgeousness! I was so pissed cus i just froze! I screamed "HI, VICTORIA!" to Victoria Justice but the cat got my fucking tongue when Keke walked by. SMH**

**Then I told Noah Munck (Gibby) he was awesome and he shot me a thumbs up but the closest I got to BTR was seeing the back of Kendall's head from like 20 yards away, fml. Other than that though, I had fun. LOL. Oh yeah and Leon Thomas and Avan from Victorious walked by and I gave them the "eyebrow seduction" and they were kinda like 0_o but they still waved! Lol but it was cute. **


	15. They Also Said You Were Beautiful

**A/N Reviews, please. **

Chin resting on my ankles, my eyes were glued to my television.

Sometimes, it dawned on me as to why I loved this show so much. Just like my mom couldnt fathom it, I couldnt either.

This particular episode was a bit touchy for me though.

Patrick was an outcast because all his friends had a nose but in my opinion he shouldve been happy he was nose-less.

What I would give to not have a nose. Or this one at least.

It was so huge and pudgy, and just sat there on my face like a pig in mud.

My mom constantly told me I was beautiful but I never believed her. Jacob had the same nose yet for some reason whenever we're in public, women and even some teenagers looked at him the same way my mom did. Like they loved him. As if he were the most handsomest man they had ever seen. As if they were hypnotized.

Why didnt anyone look at me like that?

The only person that ever looked at me as if they loved me was Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Seth, Uncle Paul, Cousin Emily, Uncle Brady, Uncle Jared-

But then again, they were my family. They had to look at me that way.

Boys from school rarely looked at me that way. Priscilla was always telling them to ignore me. I _never _did anything to her and she treats me like Im an outsider. Like there's something wrong with me. I think three out of the ten boys that were in my first grade class actually talked to me and didnt listen to Priscilla.  
>All the girls however had the personality and common sense of a brick and followed Priscilla around as if she were some kind of special child sent from the heavens, delivered by God himself.<p>

I really didnt want this summer to end.

I was excited for second grade and turning seven in December but I did not want to go back to that stupid school. So what if they were teaching me how to read? Everyone there is mean, even the teachers who really dont care if you're being picked on.

I sighed.

My mommy is so pretty. She had such pretty eyes and long hair. Jacob tells me how much we look alike but I think he was just being nice.

Out of curiousity and wonder, I hopped off my new bed and skipped down the hallway. I stopped at the top of the stairs for a second and listened downstairs to make sure my Uncle Seth was either asleep or distracted. (My parents were out to spend some time alone so he was babysitting till they came back.)

When I heard his booming snore, I tiptoed into my parents room, shutting the door lightly behind me. The floor creaked a little but I made it to the bathroom without waking up Uncle Seth.

Their bathroom had two sides. One for Daddy and the other for Mommy.

I turned the light on and the first thing I did was go through Mommy's makeup bag. There were so many things like lipstick and blush that made Mommy as pretty as she was.

I grabbed the first tube I saw and looked at my ugly reflection in the mirror. I frowned but then grinned a little. I undid the top and pressed the color on my lips just like I saw Mommy did some mornings.

By accident, it ran onto my cheek. Panicking, I grabbed as much tissue as my hand could hold and wiped the lipstick off my cheek. I re-did it and it looked kind of better.

I popped my lips and it echoed.

Smiling again, I put the lipstick back.

My reflection barely changed but at least there was some beauty looking back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV <strong>

"Ready?" my whisper was low and she squeezed my hand as she focused her attention straight forward. Her lip quivered and her hand moistened.

"Yeah," she exhaled and removed a lock of hair from out of her face. I unlocked the car door and she immediately climbed out. I locked the Rabbit and she leaned on the hood.

"You positive you wanna do this?" I asked. Her stomach was bulging out by the slightest and her expression was so tired. She was scared. It was written all over her face.

"Uh, huh."

Our hands reconnected and I walked her through the path I had memorized from six years of constant visiting.

The grass was faux to create an acceptable scenery for the dim colored graves all around. I had remembered every name on each stone cus I had walked through here so often. There were mostly people from Forks lying here, enjoying their eternal slumber.

Walking through a graveyard wasnt that creepy for me as it was for Leah. She jumped at a crow landing on a grave and gripped my hand tighter.

"Dont worry. Nothing's gonna get you," I crooned to her and she was right on my heels.

"How often did you come here? Ya know, when I was, um-buried?" She scoffed at the thought. It seemed ridiculous.

"Almost every week. I couldnt accept the truth so I just came here. It never really set in but I still cried as much at night."

She nodded her head to show she understood. "I cried, too," she sniffled. "But I guess that's my own fault," she mumbled under her breath.

My thumb caressed against her hand lightly and we took a few more steps, scrunching over some old leaves.

"Scared?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nervous is more a appropriate word to use. Im not scared of seeing my grave."

_Harold Clearwater_, the stone read.

We were close.

Leah stopped for a second to read what was engraved on her dad's stone. She knelt before it, her eyes watering but with a smile planted so broad and pretty.

"Daddy," she sing-song lowly under her breath and dug her knees deeper into the ground. The flowers had died and lost color but somehow they still added a special kind of happiness to the grave's appearance. It showed that some sort of life was still held inside of the casket below it.

"Wow. How long has it been?" she asked, her eyes not tearing away from her father's last resting.

I thought for a second. "About six or seven years."

She nodded and kind of rubbed the stone, feelings it cold and rough, sharp feel. "I must be close by."

I lifted her off the ground but she concentrated on the ground, staring at the dead flowers.

We did an awkward shuffle over, two graves down and that's where Leah really got emotional. Her hazel eyes read over the plaque.

_Leah Clearwater _

_1986-2011_

_Loved daughter, sister and girlfriend _

_Gone too soon but forever in our hearts _

She covered her mouth, her engagement ring's shine glinting off the sun. A meek whimper echoed from her mouth and I knelt down with her. There were five, maroon, crunchy, dry and old roses lay neatly side by side, in a neat row. I had put them all there, but now they were way passed their prime. Five for every anniversary for Leah's disappearance. Every year on the eve of Leah's disappearance, Id come here with a rose, fresh from Sue's garden. I'd place it right on the ground and say a little prayer for Sue and Seth, hoping they were safe and hoped they had some peace in the wake of Leah's "death."

She sniffled and squeezed my hand when I offered it to her.

"I told them to add the 'girlfriend' part. You werent just a daughter and a sister. You were my true love and when we thought you were gone, we just-"

I stopped myself before the waterworks kicked in. Leah was expected to cry but if I did it just showed weakness.

"What did the pack say? At the funeral?" The wind picked up and whipped her ponytail around. She sat Indian style on her grave and continued to speak. "Did you give me a eulogy and stuff?"

My cheeks burned. "I actually didnt go."

Her eyelashes fluttered as the wind picked up. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Too painful. I hadnt accepted the fact you were dead so I didnt see the point. Im not sure who said what but I know Seth went and he told me that the pack described you as aggressive, abrasive, assertive, judgemental, bitter-"

She rolled her eyes and then shut them tight. "Figures."

"Im not finished. They also said you were beautiful."

"Really?" Her voice peaked to it's highest point in total admiration for herself. Mainly I called Leah beautiful so hearing it from from someone else-especially from the pack-made a sparkle in her pastel eyes.

"Am I really?"

Settling my pupils directly into hers, I spoke with true words. "Would you believe me if I told you you're the most beautiful women Ive met in my entire life and no matter how big this baby makes you, I'll still be hot for you?"

Like an anime character, her cheeks reached a level of red that was cute and unrealistic at the same time.

"Really?"

I scooted closer. "Well yeah. Lee, you're the most gorgeous and wonderful creature Ive ever laid eyes on. Leah when we're together-"

I couldnt even finish but she was paying good attention. Her fingers laced through my hair but then she turned her head to look back at her grave.

"Im so sorry," she whispered under the wind as it picked up.

"Dont be. Im fine now," Our noses nudged together and played around till our lips pressed against each other's.

The ring rubbed against my finger and I lifted her pregnant body from off the grave. Before I could even think to go anywhere, she was dragging me along to the exiting gate.

"Where we going now?"

She sighed and she flicked a random tear off of her face. "We're gonna go see Sue."

"Why?"

She winked at me. I took that wink as a good sign so I stopped asking question.

* * *

><p><strong>Sue's POV <strong>

I absolutely loved getting visits from Leah and Jacob.

Ever since her return, things got normal again.

For the passed six years, It's always been just Jacob stopping by either to accompany Seth or to help out with housework.

Lately they both came bringing along my lovely granddaughter who I have to teach a thing or two about attitude and when it's necessary. She was sweet, though.

So you can imagine my delight when I saw Jacob's Rabbit pull up as I peeked through the kitchen window. Being as old as I was, I considered it a blessing that my son decided to stick around and my daughter and my (hopefully) potential son-in-law still come over without being begged to.

Within seconds, the front door had opened and Jacob-I look at him like he's a son of my own- strolled in with my young daughter on his arm. They looked undeniably content with each other with their faces just set like cartoons with their broad smiles and pink cheeks. Reminded me of me and Harry when we first started dating.

"Hi, mommy," she sang and tapped her pocket deep fists against her stomach. She jumped onto the bar stool, causing it to wobble but caught herself. "How ya doing?" Her voice was high with excitement.

She had a secret. They both did.

I could tell. She had that glint in her eye. The same glint she had when she was a teenager and she was hiding something from me or Harry.

There was news.

Jacob rounded the bar and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek, sloppily. "Hey, Mama Clearwater."

I raised my brow. Something was up.

"Im good," I said slowly and pinched Jacob's side and he cringe from the tickle.

"Well that's good!" Leah cheered and Jacob nodded along with her, squeezing me with happiness.

"What's up with you guys, huh?" I asked them, getting slightly impatient with their cute charade of puppy left my side to get some juice from the fridge while Leah bounced recklessly on the unstable bar stool.

"Oh, ya know..." she sighed nonchalantly and removed her left arm from her pocket and rested her chin on it her hand, batting her long lashes at me.

Immediately seeing what their excitement was about, I widened my eyes and made absolutely sure that it was her left hand, third finger.

The huge rock sat snug on her slim finger, bringing beauty to her hand and displaying as the symbol for a lifelong commitment of love, trust, and faithfulness. Leah's nod of clarification made me gasp and nearly jump the bar to reach her.

"Oh my God!" I screamed and hugged her as tight as she would allow. She seemed distant with the interaction every time I tried to pull her in for a closer embrace. Holy hell, my daughter was engaged! Well this was gonna take a while to sink in.

Jacob lingered in the kitchen and smiled as he watched us.

"You slick son of a bitch, it's about fucking time!" I shouted joyfully at him as unexpected tears ran down my face. Jacob only laughed and covered his face shyly.

"Oh and, um...there's other news," her white teeth were glistening behind her widely smiling lips. Her curls bounced around as she did.

"There's more?"

She nodded, grabbed my wrists and pulled them towards her tummy.

"Im pregnant."

My chest went empty and my heart dropped. She wasnt. Was she?

Her smile was broad and cheery as Jacob blushed insanely. How was I feeling about this? Well, I really couldnt tell.

"How far along?"

"About a month and a half," she responded.

About? She wasnt sure. Maybe she wasnt even pregnant.

Even though I insisted for them to stay for dinner and tell me more, they had to go. Baby Doll was at home, probably starving to death due to the fact that Seth cant cook for shit.

I worried for them. Deeply.

Maybe it was that motherly instinct that was telling me to pray from them. Were those two really ready for their second child? Something-something evil-inside me was praying that they didnt have this second child.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

After thanking Seth for babysitting and sending him on his way, I went straight to Baby Doll's room. She was in the same position she was in when we left. Sitting with her chin resting on her knees, eyes staring gloriously at the television.

"Heyo, little one," I greeted her and she smiled.

"Hi, Daddy."

"What'd you do today?"

She thought for a second. "This," she shrugged and I chuckled.

I plopped down and joined her, turning the volume up. She settled into my chest like Leah did at night when she grew tired. They were so much alike, it was insane. Their hair sprawled out against my chest the same way, each strand having its own freedom.

What had I done to deserve this little girl?

She was an angel.

She was my whole world.

My love for her ran thick like the blood in my veins, being nourished by her existence. I sighed at how sappy I sounded.

Before I knew it, a light snore filled the room and I looked down at her. She was asleep? I checked the clock. It was only six.

Without waking her, I slipped from under her and put the covers over her. She'd be awake in an hour or so.

I kissed her forehead and hair, thanking the heavens that she had been one of the rare blessings I was graced with.

"I love you," I said.

Her face scrunched in her light slumber. "Mmmm," she hummed and adjusted her head on the purple pillow.

"Alright," I snickered and took her little mumble as an "I love you, too." Switching the TV off and turning the light out, I tip toed out of the room, careful not to wake her.

One less lady to worry about getting to go to bed tonight.

Where was my fiance' anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Leah POV<strong>

I bit my nails.

Jeez, why was I nervous? Ive done this tons of times.

Why was I decisive about telling Jacob?

What the fuck was wrong with me?

The phone seemed to be slipping from the sweat in my palms and I had to grip it tighter so it wouldnt drop. Jacob's footsteps got louder from down the hallway and I bit my lip in anxiety.

"Um, can I call you back later?"

Her voice didnt seem happy. "Fine, Leah but please do not take long. We're on a tight schedule."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok...bye?" It came out more as a question.

The line clicked and I just kinda stood there awkwardly as Jacob came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "Who was that?" he asked and began to strip off his jeans in exchange for track pants.

"Ugh, nobody. Just...nobody."

He didnt push the subject as he threw his jeans in the hamper. Why was he so calm when I was sweating buckets. Jeez, why when put under pressure do I turn into a wimp? That was my fucking problem. I always ran when I thought I did something wrong. Whenever shit doesnt go perfectly according to me, I feel the need to grab my tennis shoes and run for miles till my feet couldnt carry me anymore. Then when I thought Ive had enough, I return with the hopes that I'll be accepted again.

Why was I like this?

"Hey, are we still going to the vow renewal tomorrow?" Jacob asked from his warm spot on the bed.

Shit, I forgot all about that. "Sure." I said, absent mindly needing something to keep me from thinking about this.

"Alright, gotta find a tux from..."

Jacob's voice drowned out with the sound of the suddenly activated TV. I removed my shoes to relieve my feet.

"-and maybe you could find a pretty dress to match my-" he continued to speak as my hair ran over my face, blinding me for a few seconds before I gripped reality and stumbled to the bathroom.

After washing my face of the makeup I wore that day, I noticed that my favorite peachy colored lipstick was bent out of shape as if someone had used it.

Baffled and not to concerned about it at the moment, I turned the light out and jumped right into bed with the love of my life.

**A/N Have I kept you in suspense? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tell me everyone...what are your plans for Halloween? What/who are you going as? Any parties? Trick or treating? LOL!**

**So, anybody have any ideas as to what Leah's little phone call was about? Hmmm, shady isnt it? **


	16. Youre Adorable, You Know That?

**A/N Hi...**

My fingers drummed on the marble as I waited for the polish to dry. I blew onto my other hand so they'd dry faster as Jacob came in and out of the bathroom trying to fix his tie.

"Lee, can you tie this for me?" he asked when all hope was lost.

"Little busy right now," was my response before I began to blow harder. He rolled his eyes and I tried not to giggle. Let's hope he knew how to tie a bow before I walked down the aisle.

Baby Doll was next to enter the bathroom. Her dress was blue-a color she didnt really like that much-with flowers all over it. She hated that dress. I made her wear it for every formal event we attended. She grimaced at her reflection then at me.

"Smile. You look evil," I told her and she cocked her brow. She tried out a sweeter smile but it quickly vanished to a frown.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"You wanna go naked?"

She eyed me oddly before Jacob re-entered with his tie terribly knotted, worse than before. "Who's going where naked?"

"Daddy, do I have to wear this dress?" Baby Doll's eyes got huge when she spoke. Oh, God Jacob was putty in her hands when she did those eyes.

He looked to me and I shrugged. "I think she looks cute."

"What's wrong with the dress you have on?"

"I dont like it."

"If Daddy said he liked it, would you wear it?"

She shook her head. "Cant I just wear a skirt?"

They both looked at me. Rolling my eyes and giving in, I nodded. "Fine."

She skipped off with a huge smile on her spoiled face, a victory for her in this round. Jacob watched her then turned to me.

"Now can you fix my tie?"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your yacking," I plopped off the counter and began the first few ties. His neck was huge.

We were silent for a few minutes until he finally spoke up. "I really dont wanna go to this."

"Why?"

He hunched his shoulders and mumbled something I couldnt understand.

"Well how rude will it be if Leah Clearwater suddenly comes back into town and Jacob Black suddenly disappears?"

"I stopped visiting the Cullens long before you came back."

I cringed. "It'll be good to see them...right?"

Yikes. Six years ago, I wouldve cleaned my mouth out with bleach for saying such a thing. Even he thought so cus he gave me a glare that made me feel out of the norm.

"This is gonna be so awkward," he grumbled when I smoothed out the tie against his chest.

"Well, they dont call me Leah Awkward Clearwater for nothing."

"You know what I mean. Nessie's gonna be there."

I grimaced. "So?"

"She hates me."

The arch of my brow rose at that. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged and backed out the bathroom, back into the bed room, grumbling something about how I "didnt understand the situation" or I was "inconsiderate." I understood the situation completely. I just didnt give a fuck.

I brushed my wet hair out to free it from any knots and tangles, reaching for the styling mousse when I was done.

By the time my I had gotten out of my robe and applied my make up, Baby Doll and Jacob were already at the front door, waiting for me. My hard headed daughter had changed into a khaki skirt so, to give me more time, I made her change into something more formal. Like everything else, she pouted about it but I didnt want the Cullens or anybody at the renewal to think that we lived up to the stereotype of being dirty or wild like a...well, a pack of wolves.

After finding a pretty, turquoise, summer dress and earrings to match, I was ready. Finding a pair of shoes was tough so I did the old fashion reach and grab technique and pulled out a pair of grey pumps that I got to keep from a modeling gig I did a few years back.

"Where'r we going? Why did I have to get dressed up?" the child's playful voice was tiny on the car ride to the Cullens.

"We're going to a wedding. For some-" Jacob eyed me in the passenger seat. I smirked. "-old friends of Mommy and Daddy's."

"Oh."

"But I have to warn you of something," he continued. "These friends are a little bit different from Uncle Paul or Cousin Em, ok?"

"How different?"

"They're vampires," I spat out nastily and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"She's kidding," he reassured his daughter and her eyes went back to their normal state of serenity. I chuckled.

"They're different in ways I really cant explain to you right now, ok? But dont wonder off on your own. They have a big house and I dont want you getting lost."

"Or bitten," I muttered under my breath and he shot me a look. I shrugged. Well, ya cant fight the truth.

"Ok. Will Uncle Seth be there?" She ran her fingers through her hair that I straightened this morning. She was nervy and anxious as we approached the house up ahead.

"Everybody will be there."

"Hmmm," he had lost the child's attention just as we pulled onto the hill that the Cullens dwell upon. She pressed her face against the glass of the Rabbit and gasped.

"Oh my goodness," she was hypnotized by the transparent mansion that was had signs and decorations, leading to the backyard where Edward and Bella's first wedding was.

"This is their house?"

"Uh-huh," I responded and got out the Rabbit, Jacob having a bashful glow under his russet skin. He wiped away some sweat and exhaled. Baby Doll couldnt take her eyes off the house as Jacob held her tiny, manicured hand in his own. Their tense expressions matched whereas I was completely okay.

As okay as one could be when in the situation that I was in.

Nothing changed.

Same wedding decorations, seating, dresses and suits.

The most that had differed was the guests who all had happy and grateful smiles on their cheesy faces. The grounds seemed to shift from under me when my whole body was swooped into a cold hug.

"Leah!" the tiny vampire cheered and squeaked. The bleach smell lingering on her white skin invaded my nose immediately, causing me to hold my breath and pray for the stench to wear off soon. It's been a while since I actually inhaled the scent. I used to train my body to ignore the odor somehow but now I was going to have to practice. Alice was cool but my goodness, she stunk!

Her embrace was a tad too tight for my condition so I leaned away from her just enough for it to look like an acquainting hug. Jacob, head down, played his toes around in the dirt like a shy kid.

"It's so good to see you again," she chimed and squeezed my shoulders, then released me, giving me moderately fresh air to breathe.

I nodded, being as polite as possible. "Um, Alice you know Jacob, of course. Ugh, this is my-our daughter, Alejandra." I gestured towards her and she looked up at Alice, one eyebrow squiggled in a cautious fashion.

Alice didnt seem surprised by her but rather fascinated. She granted her a sweet smile and crouched down as lady-like as possible in her dress. They were eye to eye.

"Hi, Im Alice." She introduced herself and extended her icy hand.

"Im Baby Doll. Well, that's what my mommy calls me," she gushed red at telling a complete stranger her almost embarrassing yet self explanatory nickname.

"Aw, that's so cute," Alice marveled over the child the same way Jacob had. Alice's gold eyes didnt look at Baby Doll with a wild thirst or hunger but with admiration and wonder. As if she were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. There was no sign of blood-lust in her stare. She could control herself.

The tiny women bounced back up on her feet and turned swiftly, catching someone behind her.

"Esme," she called to her mother who of course, hadnt aged at all. She swerved and immediately saw the three of us, sticking out like soar thumbs around them. Her eye widened and she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh my goodness, Leah!" She shrieked, her motherly instincts taking effect when she forced our bodied inward for a tight hug. I felt as if I was missed more by the Cullens then my own pack.

The stench-revolting as it was-grew more familiar now as I took in her scent. My stance was leaned still, her strength having the unintentional ability to crush my stomach.

Jacob watched her carefully and with great appreciation on my part, Esme released me and went in to embrace him. He returned the gesture politely.

Baby Doll, freaked, held to my leg and her pink nails dug into my thigh. I tried to nonchalantly wobble her off but she clung to me tighter than usual, more than she had when she met Jacob for the first time.

"Baby Doll, this is Esme," Jacob mumbled into his daughter's ear. "Esme, this is our daughter, Alejandra."

Alice strayed on the side. "Isnt she just the cutest little thing, Esme?"

The older vampire's gentle nature soothed Baby Doll's nerve as her grip on my thigh relaxed. I sighed of relief and Jacob secured his arm around my waist.

"Hi, Alejandra. How old are you?" Esme crouched down as well, careful to look fabulous in the process.

"Im six. Turning December in seven-" she shook her head and blushed. "No, I mean seven in December!"

Esme chuckled along with Alice as the two of them stared at mine and Jacob's charismatic offspring. It almost warmed my heart to see that they werent as soulless and hard as stone as I remembered.

I finally fell back into my comfort zone when the actually ceremony and I sat with my pack brothers and mother who looked fairly snazzy. The bride hadnt changed either, her husband completely her in every way he could. On a creepy and undead level, they were cute together.

"...six years and-" Edward's enthusiasm was genuine as he looked down on his short wife who had a sparkle in her eye. Cheesy as it sounded, they looked sincerely engaged into each other, hypnotized as if they were the only two creatures within miles of here. Growing bored, I decided to check out the crowd and the first person-or creature, I should say-was Nessie. She looked about nineteen or so and I wasnt gonna lie, she looked really pretty. Her red hair was curled somewhat like mine and her blonde highlights contrasted well with her smoky makeup and brown eyes.

"...never loved anyone as much as I love you and.." he continued.

The words floated through the audience, meeting everyone's ears with a clear voice. Jacob breath tickled my ear as he snaked his fingers through mine as they sat lifelessly in my lap.

Like kids in elementary school, we glanced over at each other, our grins as wide as the horizon. My skin was probably beet red, burning as strong as fire. He squeezed.

"Just you wait, it'll be the two of us up there real soon," he cooed in my ear and diddled with my engagement ring.

Just as the priest announced the kiss, Jacob's soft lips caressed my cheek then the whole audience stood and applause surfaced, almost shaking the ground. Jacob assisted me up and kissed behind my ear.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"Why so affectionate today?" I slurred and his hands found their way around my waist, holding us close.

He simply winked and turned to face the aisle that Bella had walked down before. The crowd began to clear out, heading for the reception hall but I had taken all I could. I was tired, hungry, my heels were for some reason beginning to hurt, and plus, I was bored.

"Can we leave?" I begged him. He was searching around for someone as he drew me in closer, closing in the space between us.

"Uhhh..." he was singing as his eyes stripped the crowd down for the person he was looking for.

His hand was moist and sweaty with excitement. "Hey, can we stay just a little while longer?"

I arched my brow. "Why?" My drawl was low under my breath, annoyed.

His response was cut short when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My tolerance for being touched by other people was low so you could imagine Nessie's reaction when I held my fist high to her face when I curved her way.

Scared, she backed up a little and I blushed. "Um, sorry. Hi, Nessie."

The young girl's smile had a glint in it when she eyed us. "I just wanted to say hi," her voice was clear and polite.

Baby Doll's lashed tickled against my thigh as she peeked up at the teenager from behind my leg.

"Hi, Jacob. It's nice to see you. And you too, Leah. You look stunning, by the way."

Way to earn some brownies points. They say flattering will get you nowhere but I strongly disagree. This youngin' was

"And who's is this little one?" Nessie cooed at Baby Doll in admiration.

Jacob stepped in on this one with a tricky smirk on his tan face. "This is our daughter. Her name is Alejandra but we call her Baby Doll."

At the sound of that, her brown eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness, this is Baby Doll? My goodness, she's adorable! Youre adorable, you know that?" her voice was practically singing in awe.

Without having to be told, Baby Doll thanked her.

"Well my name is Renesmee. But you can call me Nessie."

"That's a pretty name."

"Aw, you're so sweet," she knelt before her just like Esme and Alice did.

Before more exchanges could be granted, a distance voice called Nessie in its direction and distracted her for a second.

"Well, I gotta go. Are you guys staying for the reception?"

I nudged Jacob in his stomached and he coughed.

"Um, sadly no. We've gotta be getting home."

Her smile faded a little but she understood. "Oh, okay. Well it was nice to see you again and it was super nice to meet you, Alejandra."

The six year old's childish laughter was mixed with a second thanks.

Nessie sauntered off, swishing her full hips in her dress as she did.

"Wow," I mouthed to myself while Jacob simply breathed on my neck, rapidly causing the goosebumps to form on the exterior of my skin.

"She was pretty, Mommy."

"Yeah, she is," my fiance' mumbled in fascination.

I sneered and rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>In someone else's mind... <em>

"Nessie! Did Leah and Jacob leave?" I grabbed the teen's tiny arms and swung her my way when she entered the house. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, they just left. I met their daughter though. She's a real cutie!"

I sneered. "I'll bet she is."

Fuck! I had my eyes on them the whole ceremony and my plan was all set, ready for action. How could they have gotten away so fast? All I had to do was slip her the drink and let the poison do the rest. I was stark mad.

My groan was low in my throat and it almost tickled.

The child who's arm I was gripping at the moment simply looked at me confused.

Fuck, I was doing this for her! I loved her very dearly and I saw the way she was googly eyeing Jacob as they talked a few minutes ago. She wasnt happy with Nahuel-wherever he was-and she wanted Jacob back. However, Jacob was madly in love with that slut and the only way to break them up was 1) fucking Jacob or 2) murdering Leah. It would take a lot of drugs I didnt own to do that first one but the second seemed easy enough.

Well as easy as not leaving evidence behind could be. If I played my cards right I could murder her and fuck Jacob before the year ended.

She dies and he needs comfort. So he comes to Nessie who'll gladly take him back but what she wont know is that I would be on my knees, staring up at him while I sucked him off the night his precious little angel is dead.

Revenge was sweet.

Maybe this was a sign.

Maybe poison wasnt the right way to finish her off.

She'd drink the toxins and the most it would do is kill that little fetus monster growing inside of her. Her werewolf body heat would burn off the toxic before it could do any damage.

I had to get more sophisticated with these plans.

Something easier yet deadlier.

I was going to kill Leah Clearwater. I swore my undead soul on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Doll POV<strong>

Mommy seemed to be in a bad mood when we finally got home.

Daddy was apologizing about something he said while Mommy stormed off in a huff. They didnt yell in front of me but I heard them growling and arguing in their bedroom and it kinda worried me.

To focus my mind on simpler things, I thought about the three pretty ladies I met today at the wedding.

The first one was Alice, I think. She had short hair and bright gold eyes. She wasnt very tall but she was thin.

As it all came to me, I grabbed my sketch pad and colored pencils.

My first few tries at drawing Alice were not as good as my final product which I signed with my name like most artists did.

The there was Esme who had the same pair of gold eyes. She was slightly taller than Alice who I'm going to say is her daughter because they do look alike a little. Her hair was much longer and thicker, reaching her shoulders but her tiny body was the same as Alice's.

The last one-the prettiest of them all in my opinion-was Ren...Reny...Rennis..._Nessie_. Her name was a mouthful but it was pretty. It beat my name, Alejandra.

She had red hair that had blonde highlights in between the curls and she was tiny just like the other two. Her skin wasnt white as the other two either and she looked full. Like not pale and dead. Her figure was more full, too. She had bigger breasts and butt than me, which was something I really wanted more than a new nose.

I paid the most detail on Nessie because she stood out the most. She thought I was adorable. I thought she was adorable.

After erasing some stray lines off the page, I colored her in.

"Nessie," I whispered to myself.

My parents got louder. I cringed and locked my door, thinking it might lock out the sound.

Plopping back on my bed, I lightly shaded in her blonde highlights.

"Then why do I have to-" Mommy was screaming at my dad.

I finished the drawing and signed it. Before I could say I was finished, I drew a huge heart in the back.

"Nessie," I whispered.

My sudden admiration for this girl was almost crazy.

It was a little embarrassing to say but I really wanted to see Nessie again just for the simple fact that she was prettier and older.

Ignoring my parents, I turned on my TV and blasted it, just to block out the sound.

**A/N Ughhh...review please :) HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	17. A Stepford Wife

**A/N Jeez, Im sorry for the wait-not that you guys missed me- but heyyyyy :D**

**Nessie POV**

I saw him.

We never were an item to begin with but from what my parents have told me, he was my imprint for a week or two before he rejected me and left. I dont remember since I was still a baby but I do remember his face.

He was gorgeous.

Leah was lucky-no, blessed- to have him.

The story I was always told is that he rejected me because I was a half vampire. My memory of Leah was vague as well but he made her so happy.

My family and myself have seen them on First Beach a lot and they look so...compatible. Like they were made for each other. With smiles so big and cheeky, you'd swear their faces would start to hurt!

Nahuel was just as beautiful but getting to know Jacob a little more wouldve been nice. I admired Leah. She was really beautiful.

And their daughter, my gosh. She was a spitting image of her mother with eyes as wide and innocent as a deer's and skin so clear and blemish free. She was going to be stunning when she was older.

Alejandra was her name.

I wondered about me and Nahuel ever having children. It sounded nice but I was much too young for that. The thought seemed silly considering Jacob and Leah's child was absolutely gorgeous and what not.

A beautiful, young child that I had once been yet never really gathered the experience, for I grew at a speedy rate. One day I was a naive toddler. The next I was a full grown teenager making hasty decisions and defying her parents.

Who knows the next day, I could be a wrinkly cougar who chased after young boys that looked just like Jacob and Nahuel.

I sighed and sat myself back down at a random table with some of my parent's old high school peers. To them I was my one of my mom's friends back from Arizona and not her daughter that miraculously aged enough to look like a teenager over the course of six years.

My mother was receiving all the attention she deserved on her big day. It made me smile to see her smile.

With the belief that I wouldnt be missed, I snuck out of my family's huge living room, camouflaging in the huge crowd. My heels clicked as I tip-toed upstairs to my room.

After shutting the door behind me, I flicked on the light and sat at my vanity.

My face was fresh and smooth.

It was young, wrinkle free and slim.

_I'm pretty, _I thought narcissistically.

My reflection was looking the best it had in weeks. There were usually bags under my eyes from constant crying over Nahuel, who was "visiting" the Denali Coven. Visiting, my foot. Visiting is from a day to about two weeks. He's been gone for a month.

I got the occasional phone call that usually ended with a fight.

The cycle was sick.

And the idiotic part about it all was that I wasnt even in love with him.

We were together only because he was a half breed as well and it just seemed right. Proper. The thought of a wolf being with someone with vampire DNA was definitely out of the norm and awkward. I wish it wasnt. I wish I could change it somehow by being with someone who was tan and furry and had body heat of 108.9 degrees and black hair and huge muscles and...

I stopped myself when I heard the footsteps.

"Nessie?" the soothing voice called from the closed door.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Can I come in?"

I sighed. "Sure."

With his tie undid and a few buttons popped off, my pale father strode in looking smug almost as if he were tipsy.

"What's wrong? Why arent you downstairs?"

I shrugged. "Just a little tired," my reply was partially true and I removed my heels to rub out my toes.

"Oh, really?" He rose his brow. "Why, are you pregnant?"

"Ha, ha," I replied, sarcastically.

My father's cold fingers rubbed my shoulders in comfort and he shot his gold eyes straight into my brown ones.

"Is this about Nahuel?" he asked, seeing right through me.

"Didnt I tell you not to read my mind?"

"Mind reading had nothing to do with it. I just know."

"How?"

"Im your father...duh."

We shared a heartfelt snicker together before he got serious and kneeled in front of me.

"Look, I know you miss him but dont let his absence keep you from having a good time. Come on, your mother is looking for you."

I grimaced. "Is she really?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "Actually, she's grinding on the guests but-"

"Daddy, Im just gonna stay up here and chill, ok? Im not really feeling very...wedding-ish today."

He seemed to understand so he stood, towering me and kissed my head. "Alright. But youre missing out," he teased and poked my shoulder playfully.

"Ive got a forever of weddings to go to," I winked at him and he laughed under his breath, then kissed my forehead again.

"Alright, Nessie but if you do feel better, please join the party." Edward backed out and twisted the knob.

I nodded. "Ok, dad."

He shot me one last grin before exiting and leaving me to myself.

He was such a dork; it was too adorable.

"I heard that!" he called from down the hall.

_Of course you did,_ I thought more to myself than him and turned back to the mirror. I then removed the blonde extentions from my roots and brushed them out before putting them back into their plastic seal.

My head was throbbing with painful thoughts and after a while it got overwhelming. I exchanged my dress for some gym shorts and a crop top, perfect attire for resting in bed.

The springs of the mattress bounced against my back when I jumped onto it, hoping to fall asleep soon. My mind was racing more than usual as every image of today did its replay through my brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah POV<strong>

I was terrible.

I really was.

My throat was hoarse from cussing out Jacob, who was outside the bathroom door, begging for me to open up and reason with me. He was apologizing for-in my words-"lusting after Nessie" and "ruining my perfect body with his thick headed child that was being processed inside me."

What a crock of shit.

Yes, he did give Nessie googly eyes but I was only pissed for one reason.

Why did Nessie have to do that? Be all...perfect?

I wasnt even exaggerating. She was flawless with her perfect body, perfect face, perfect personality, perfect future...

My phone buzzed once more and I was decisive about answering it. I slid down the bathroom wall and sighed, pressing the green button.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Leah, Im growing very impatient..." She was not happy.

"I got that, Mila," I replied drily and picked at my toenails.

She exhaled deeply, almost gushing breath through the phone's receiver. I cringed and awaited her reaction.

"Are you gonna do the gig or not?"

I blinked and stared at the tub aimlessly. "Ughhh..."

How would Jacob feel going to California for a day or two to watch me do a photo shoot? Modeling wasnt as difficult as you'd think. Ya show up, they put shit on your face, take some pics and then you leave. Then the check comes in the mail.

And besides, Baby wasnt gonna wear the same rotation of ten or twelve outfits for the rest of the summer. We would eventually have to go back home to get the rest of our stuff and this opportunity was perfect. This modeling job was a sign...A sign to tell me that it was time to move in with Jacob for real.

Like officially as a couple. That meant Baby Doll was gonna switch schools. Not that she would mind it but how was she gonna feel being the new kid? Would she rather go to a school where she's known but she's tortured or attend a school where no one knows her and it's time to start fresh, with the same possibilities of her being bullied?

"A-_hem_," her voice was croaked.

"Yes," I answered her.

"Leah, I cant- wait, did you just say yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes that you're going to do the job or-"

"Yes, I'll do the job," my voice was strong for once.

Mila was silent.

"What time does the shoot start?"

"N-noon," she seemed taken back.

I nodded to myself. "Alright, tell them I'll be there. Bye."

My phone dropped into my lap swiftly as my finger slid on the 'end call' button.

Just as if he were summoned, the wood of the door vibrated on my spine as his hard fist knocked on it. I jumped.

"Ready to talk to me now?" he begged.

I had to bite back my smirk as I opened the door and saw him standing there, looking goofy.

We kinda stared at each other for a second. He shrugged and began to plead his case but I cut him off immediately by crashing my red lips to his, forcing my kiss on him.

Surprised and taken off guard, Jacob absently snaked his smooth skinned arms around my waist, resting his hands on the cheeks of my ass.

"Mmm, affection?" he muttered after I released his bottom lip from between my teeth. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

I shook my head and our noses unintentionally nuzzled together. My back went into arch, bringing our chests closer and giving me no other option then to get on my toes. His skin against mine tingled with the type of sensation that was new. Like we were teenagers again who made the decision to be on our own whilst discovering love for the first time.

It couldve been nerves talking but I was sure as hell it was all real when his hands drummed up against my spine in the way he knows drives me insane.

"What happened? Why arent you pissed anymore?"

_Because I have no room to be when I know damn well you're gonna hate me for what Im about to ask you. _

"No reason to be. Just wasting energy being mad at you," my lips curved around his again and he responded positively by looping his tongue around mine, connecting us as one. Not before long, he snickered and led his kisses off to my jaw.

"Well, I know a way we can waste some of that energy..." he whispered and licked my earlobe when he reached it. I shivered.

My toes bounced off the ground as Jacob's rough hands supported my thighs that enclosed my legs around his waist. I had him in a vise tight grip as I straddle him and his muscular body collapsed onto our bed.

The squeak was loud when we bounced but we ignored it as one another's finger laced patterns on the others. The feel of our skin was electric and brought me to life.

"Jacob," I moaned in between kisses over his throat.

"Yeah?" he gasped out.

"My agency gave me a call about doing a modeling gig in California tomorrow-"

"And?" he responded, half focused on me.

"Im gonna do it."

The art of seduction was always interesting to me. How people use their bodies and their voices to manipulate another. How the slightest touch of a women could drive the strongest man crazy and make him do the stupidest shit.

"What do you mean you're gonna do it?" His hands stayed glued to my hips, but he ignored my kisses.

I got into cowgirl position atop of him and held his hands in place. "Im going to California. Youre welcome to join me."

He scrunched his brows together in frustration. "Why didnt you talk to me about this?"

"What do you think we're doing right now?"

He set himself up on his elbows and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Actually, smartass, we were about to start boning but-"

"Jacob, I have to go back sometime."

"No, you dont. You're gonna stay here."

"Whatever, Harry Clearwater. I'm going. I'll be back," I groaned and bucked my hips on him. His eyes squeezed tight and moaned loudly, his blood rushing straight to his pants. The lump in his dress pants increased with every movement I used on him. His breath quickened and he tried to extract his hands from their place on my hips but I didnt allow it.

"Stop, Leah...that's not fucking...fair," he moaned and guided my hips around, contradicting himself.

"All's fair in love and war," I responded which made him growl viciously. He resisted and opened his eyes again to reveal their red and glossy state. He was tired.

"Leah, I cant let you go."

"Im not going anywhere, Jacob. It'll only take a few hours! And plus, I wanna move all me and Baby Doll's stuff here. So that pieces of me arent left in California, ok?" I had to plead with him.

"You're fine here. Everything you need is here. Your life is _here_ now," he was getting angry and he took the pressure out on my hips as he squeezed the flesh. I hissed and he eased the grip.

"I dont need your approval," my whisper was deadly and fierce as it crept through Jacob's ear and connected to his brain which activated his nerves, telling him the cold, hard truth.

He exhaled and bit his lip to keep from yelling. "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want."

Jacob's huge hands lifted me gently and set me to the side. I had a feeling he wouldve threw me if I werent pregnant.

Before either of us could another word, he was out the door and left it with a slam.

And with that, I shut my eyes and threw my head back in frustration.

I groaned aloud and threw a pillow at the door, but it only flopped the ground with a thud without Jacob's return to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV <strong>_  
><em>

_i took BD to the beach... dont worry. _

_Sent - 4:10pm _

_k _

_From: Lee - 4:13pm _

Nothing pissed me off more than getting a text that read 'k.' Leah knew that.

Why was she like that?

So...I couldnt even describe the word for it. She was defiant and hardheaded. But at the same time I couldnt stay mad at her. No, she didnt need my approval but yes, I was constantly worried about her.

She left me once before.

For six years.

And brought back one of the greatest gifts a man could receive and she was frolicking around in the waves right now.

I was scared.

Scared that she'd go to California for her job then decide to get cozy and stay there, leaving me alone and in hell. Why the fuck couldnt she see that she was _mine_ and that she cant leave? Not for anything. I couldnt allow her to go. She was mine, damn it!

I found myself fisting and releasing the hot sand till a wave of relief washed over me. The hand that was tying to to earth and keeping me from screaming my head off, was a colder one. It felt human but it was really chill.

"Jacob," the voice sung and I swerved my head to see her.

"Nessie...hi," I muttered and she shyly waved. My hands went deep into my pockets as she batted her lashes. She had changed out of her dress for some gym clothes but her makeup and jewelry remained.

We shuffled awkwardly in front of each other for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say. To ease the tension, maybe?

No matter what situation we were in, me and Nessie were always gonna be awkward. I left her at such a young age, leaving her confused and unwanted. How was I supposed to speak to her when the thought of what couldve been dawned in my mind?

What if Leah never told me her true feelings and we wouldve never began dating? What if Leah had never left and we still hated each other? Would Nessie and I had fallen in love? Would we have children of our own and created the home I had with Leah today? Would the child that's playing in the waves right now have long red hair and chocolate brown eyes instead of black hair and green eyes?

Nessie seemed like a stepford wife. I didn't know if it was the right thing to call her but she seemed so sweet and submissive. Not a pushover, exactly just really nice. Her boyfriend, Nahuel however was nowhere in sight. She didnt look the type to be in control in a relationship. She looked like the type who nodded her head and giggled through out the whole thing and did exactly what she was told.

She was the complete opposite of Leah in that sense.

It seemed like hours we were just standing there staring at each other. The tension was so thick in the air, you could almost feel it.

"So how was the rest of the wedding?"

"Was? It's still happening. My mom's trying to get wasted but the utter realization that she cant even swallow any of it is setting in."

I tried to picture Bella getting drunk.

"So, um, I didnt get to say this at the wedding but my family tells me that Leah is pregnant again?" Her voice was perky.

I brightened up and my cheeks reddened. "Yeah, she is. Baby number two." It felt odd to say.

She smiled and the sun glinted off her white teeth. "Must be a rush."

"Oh, definitely," I smirked and watched as Baby Doll washed her sandy flip flops off in the water. She scrunched her nose the same way Leah would and I couldve died of pride right then.

"She keeps me on my toes. Both of them do actually."

Jeez, I was fighting with my pregnant fiance about something as stupid as flying a few miles next door to California for a simple modeling gig. I was stupid.

"Must be nice," she said this in admiration as she watched my daughter. Where was Nahuel anyway? I opened my mouth to ask but that would seem rude.

"I hear you're getting married as well?"

My cheeks mustve been on fire. "Yup."

"Set a date yet?"

I shook my head and thought about how I should get on that.

She messed around with her huge ring. "Well, I'll be expecting my invitation." Her tone was dead serious but I could tell from the adorable giggle that followed that she was kidding.

We stayed silent for a few minutes until Baby Doll came rushing up to Nessie with a huge hug ready. Nessie seemed flattered and surprised but she returned the hug graciously.

My phone buzzed from inside my pocket and I rushed to pick it up.

_Im sorry :( come home? _

_From: Lee - 4: 33pm_

You can sure as hell believe I almost broke my damn thumb trying to text her back quickly before my anger could return and let it convince me not to go back home.

_ok...i love you :) _

_Sent - 4:33pm _

When I rose my head from my phone, a scene was unfolding.

Baby Doll had her back facing Nessie and her head tilted with her long black hair in between Nessie's fingers, being weaved around into a braid. The two had smiles on their faces as they chatted about something in the female native language.

Baby Doll _never _let anyone touch her hair. _Ever. _

She had the world's biggest fit about Leah brushing out her hair but here Nessie was braiding it and Baby Doll wasnt even tripping!

My phone buzzed again.

_I love you, too :P _

_From: Leah - 4:35pm _

**A/N Follow me on Twitter! -SeDChiane**


	18. A Deal's A Deal

**A/N I gotta surprise for you guys. I know I shouldnt but I will anyway. **

**Baby Doll POV**

I didnt get much sleep last night.

After my daddy and I got home and had dinner, my parents went straight to their room and ten minutes later, they were yelling and screaming about 'cumming' inside each other.

They told me not to worry about what they're doing but I couldnt help getting distracted by them. Whatever they were doing sounded gross and I promised myself not to _ever_ do that with anybody.

I scratched my head and immediately felt the braids Nessie put in my hair yesterday. I remembered what she told me about how wavy it'd be after wearing them in for one night and my heart thumped.

I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom to face myself in the mirror.

My fingers wouldnt move fast enough through my long curls and I was actually growing impatient. I got the first braid out and gasped when I saw how crinkly and waved it was. She was right! It did look just like her's!

My excitement switched over to the other one and not before long, my hair was free. I whipped it once to fade out the part down the middle so the waves would blend as one.

I looked prettier than I ever had before. If only those kids at my old school could see me now. They'd be so jealous.

I heard some giggles from down the hall and I guessed that my parents were awake.

Still being very tired, I climbed back into bed and fell straight back to sleep.

* * *

><p>His face was beautiful.<p>

The way it twisted and changed whenever he was mad or happy. His broad smile that brought it's own special glow to his face and made me melt. How every little muscle moved around to make a frown or a smirk or to stick his tongue out. Even when he was at his worst, crying and begging for forgiveness, he was absolutely gorgeous.

So you could imagine my delight when my eyes gradually opened and saw Jacob lying on his back, naked, staring at me with a deferential and amazed look on his face. His fingers were making a loop in the curled black locks that crept over my face overnight.

"Wh-what are ya doing here?" the words slurred out of my mouth along with some morning breath. He didnt really care, for he smiled anyway and kissed my nose. By the looks of the white light of the sun and windows behind me, it was a little after seven, which was the time he was usually on his way to the garage.

He licked his lips and I went weak even before he answered.

"I realized I was being stupid yesterday about you going to California and I shouldnt be a little bitch about you just doing your job. You're my baby and I cant stand to have you away from me, especially when youre pregnant."

When he said that, his heated hands caressed over my baby bump and he sighed in admiration.

"And I'd really like to see how California is. I wanna see you work your magic." He grinned and pulled my tiny body closer, giving us both the warmth of the other, not including the 108.9 degrees we already possessed.

My smile was so wide, it couldve broke the skin of my cheeks. "Ok," I ran my lips along his jaw and kissed his ear lobe.

"What time is it?" I asked him. "We have to be there by noon."

"Seven-fifty. We should get ready," he yawned and stretched as I begin to sit straight up and run my hands through my hair.

Then it hit me.

"Hey, you didnt tell Baby Doll anything, did you?"

He wiped his face. "No, I thought you wouldve."

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of my comfortable spot in bed. "Great. Now I gotta deal with that." The images of her fiery tantrum consisting of stomping, eye rolling, insubordinate behavior and that Godawful way she crosses _her fucking arms _flashed through my brain and I sighed.

Only more disappointment for my daughter.

I was beginning to believe that's what she was expected of me.

Before I really began to dwell on the thought, Jacob noticed and smiled for the both of us. "Dont worry about the little one, alright? I'll handle it."

I didnt want Jacob to sympathize with me whenever something happened with _our_ daughter. I didnt want him to feel like he had to "handle" anything when Baby Doll was upset. She was my daughter before she was his!

Before I could get too upset about the subject, I went straight to the bathroom where I peed, brushed my teeth, washed my face and showered. The hot water felt good and made my body go a little numb in a relaxing way.

When I stepped out the shower, the message written on the fogged mirror was dripping down into the sink and staining the mirror itself. It was only nine-something and I was already certain this day was going to be perfect.

_i like u...__ur cute ;) _

Jacob's slopping print was a tough read but the message was clear. Hey, I was cute.

I wiped it right after taking a picture to show my mom later and plugging in my hair dryer. The rest of the morning went swimmingly until Jacob broke the news to our daughter which was at about eight-thirty. Of course, she threw a fit and at one point, there was a silence which I assumed was Jacob disciplining her.

Then it occured to me that Jacob was oblivious to the fact that she was six and not two and should stop treating her as if she were an actually baby doll and it'd be a worldwide tragedy that she didnt get what she wanted. Oh, blow me; what a crock of shit. Those were my worries when they first met. It's been a while and it would be glorious the day he actually put her in line and quit spoiling her.

Her tiny laugh was too cheerful to have just been yelled at so as always, Jacob fed her what she wanted to hear.

When every strand was crinkle free and dry, I put it up in a neat pony tail and checked the time. We were gonna make it in time.

After dressing myself and searching for the keys to the house in California, I grabbed mine and Baby Doll's passports.

Well...this should be fun.

* * *

><p>Jacob was uneasy with being thousands of miles up in the air.<p>

He was shaky and clutched my hands as tightly as I'd allow and to be completely honest, Baby Doll was doing better than he was.

He was trying to sleep but his eyes kept popping open to peak out the window, which even made him squeeze my hand tighter. I insisted he let me sit at the window but he swore he could take it.

"It's not being in the air that I'm afraid of. It's plummeting to Earth and facing my death is what scares me," were his words to be exact.

I swore he had nothing to worry about but he didnt truly believe me till the plane's wheels met the tar of the runway. He was able to breathe again and the blood circulation returned to my fingers.

After finding the car I left here almost a month and a half ago, we made it back to the old house by ten-thirty.

The house was cold; freezing almost so I turned on the heat to bring back some sort of comfort.

Jacob strayed at the doorway awkwardly and looked around, hands deep in his pockets. His puppy dog, forever young face was showing as he inspected his new surroundings like the new kid in school.

Baby Doll, as if it were her natural instincts, went straight to the living room and turned on the television. Lucky for me, Spongebob wasnt on and she was "forced" to watch something else.

My hand looped around Jacob's as he took baby steps into the house that was once my own.

For a second, I felt bad about dragging him here. How was he going to adjust for the next few hours? He was going to stick out like a sore thumb today at the shoot and who knows how raunchy this one could be? Mila didnt elaborate on the photo shoot concept so I was going to be just as surprised as he was. I reminded myself to call her.

He flashed me a look that told me not to worry about him and even after he sat on the expensive couch with perfect yet nervous posture, I could just tell he was going nuts on the inside. Just so I wouldnt have to stare at him, I went upstairs to prepare myself for today's shoot.

California was going to fix him, I just knew it. A headache began to develop just thinking about it as I packed my duffell with my usual modeling essential such as flats shoes just in my case my heels began to hurt my feet.

I didnt wanna force this lifestyle on him considering he was so used to the woods, and the beach being right next door, and wide open space and grass and places to take a walk and-

"Um, Leah?"

My eyes shot up to the doorway where he leaned on the threshold, sullen splattered across his face.

"Yes?"

"How much longer do we have to stay?"

I shrugged. "Depending on how long the photoshoot takes."

He nodded and tried to find some other ground to stand on with this conversation.

Unintentionally, I pitied him. I got from off the floor to meet the tall man at eye level, as if to see things through his perspective.

The tips of my nails slowly stroked his face, scratching at the little scruffs of hair that were growing in from his beard. His chocolate brown eyes gradually met mine, inspecting the ground to my and everything in between. We spoke without words or voice.

_Im sorry, _I begged for forgiveness.

_Dont be, _he replied.

He leaned down to my height and without ever trying, found my lips that were anxious and ready. His tongue stayed in his mouth but his hands roamed.

"I cant," I stopped him. He bit his lip in embarrassment.

"I dont wanna start and then have to leave for the shoot. It wont be fair," I continued, yet went against my words when I let him pick me up and lay me on the unmade bed that hadnt been slept in for weeks.

"Unfair to who? Us or them?" he asked. "Just let me...make love..to...you...before we leave..." he whined and moaned as my body went weak and numb in his hands. I had to fight him because if I didnt, he'd get his way and make me late.

"Jacob, Im gonna be late," my voice slurred.

He shrugged his shoulders and kissed me more anyway. Rolling my eyes and pretending I didnt like it, I growled at him and equipped myself for negotiation.

"Jacob, I'll make you a deal."

His fingers found their way to my core and I bit my lip to keep my moan and letting him now I enjoyed it.

"What's the deal?" he gasped between kisses.

"How bout you and Baby Doll stay here and when we get back to La Push, I'll let you do anything you want with me."

He stopped abruptly and met my eyes. I put a satisfying argument to the table and I could tell by the wild look in his eyes that he was prepared to debate with the terms and conditions.

"Anything?" He whispered to me.

I nodded. "Anything."

He dipped his head lower to eye me carefully. "_Anything_?"

"Anything. You're being beyond cool about taking the trip here and I wanna make it up to you."

He snickered and nudged our noses together. "It's my job to be here for you. Of course I took the trip."

"So do you not wanna take the deal?"

His eyes widened and a mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Oh, Im gonna take the deal. But I have some rules ."

"Of course you do."

"You wear that little black outfit you know that drives me insane," he began.

"Uh, huh."

"We watch Spongebob," he continued. I rolled my eyes and cringed. Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?

"And you let me video tape whatever events that occur," he finished off then nudged our noses again.

I nodded showing I understood but with complete disagreement and regret.

"A deal's a deal." He got into a doggy position over top of me and rubbed our foreheads. I nipped his lips.

"OK...A deal's a deal," I replied knowing that tonight's events werent going to go my way at all. I also knew that this would possibly one of my best nights of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

My mother-loved the women to death-got on my fucking nerves. Like the type of nerves that triggered and led to anger which led to phasing which led to me going on a walk-more like a sprint-through the forest to clear my head.

This argument was about none other than Jacob and Leah again who always seemed to get wormed into every conversation me and my mother have.

Of course everyone on the res was aware that Leah was with child once again and the only person who couldnt seem to at least _act_ happy for them was Sue.

Ma knows best about most things but this time I think she was just wrong. I didnt see the harm in them having a second child, I mean, fuck! They were grown ass people who could make their own decisions for themselves and their daughter. They were fine and Sue's constant worry for them was unnecessary.

I get that she was just trying to look out for them but Jacob isnt the same Jacob Black he was six years ago and neither is Leah. They've matured.

Sue also says that I should mature more. She never fails to compare me to Jacob when I make a mistake. Every five minutes it seemed like a Jacob or Leah alert went off in her head to signal her to worry or pity them.

I know she was just trying to protect them but from what? They seemed to be perfectly fine on their own and content with-

_Bam!_

My body was flung to the ground, opposite the force that interrupted my stride. My head collided with a tree or something because it was throbbing and most likely bleeding. My vision blurred for a few seconds but returned and my surroundings were clearer.

My balance wasnt trustworthy cus I swayed a few times before my legs wobbled and failed from under me. My skin met the rough surface of twigs, leaves and dirt. I mustve hit that tree hard.

"Oh my goodness! Seth, Im sorry!" The women's apology rang through the empty forest and I felled compelled to try and play it cool and say, "Dont worry about it," but right now, the wind was knocked out of me. My voice was lost.

The chilly fingers soothed my possibly contorted back and I relaxed a little when I realized the touch was trying to help me.

"Im extremely sorry, Seth. Are you alright?" her voice was familiar but I really couldnt tell who was speaking to me.

"Yeah, um...Im fine."

That is if you call a high probability of having multiple broken bones fine then yeah, I was in perfect condition.

"Um, Im gonna take you to Carlisle, alright? He'll, ugh...fix you." The women reassured me of things I werent aware of and her voice rang clear in my bleeding ears. Where was the wolf healing when you need it?

My body felt as if it were being lifted and it most likely was. I really couldn't tell due to the fact that I was fading in and out of consciousness. My body took a hard blow.

White light beat down on my face and I muttered to the heavens my welcome.

"You're not gonna die," the girl whispered with a hint of amusement in her tone. I wouldve smiled if my face muscles werent aching.

The last thing I remember before completely losing it was that whoever was carrying me smelled really pretty. Like fruity and natural as if she had just frolicked through a bed of roses. It was making me crazy with...lust, almost.

**A/N This chapter was supposed to have more in it but ummm yeah...this chapter leaves you guessin'! **


	19. So Why Dont You Just Dump Him?

**A/N Who saw Breaking Dawn? I DID. Guess who loved it? I DID. Guess who likes it when you review? I DO. **

"Seth?"

I cringed. "Yes?" I croaked out.

"Seth, are you okay? This is Carlisle."

Nice to know I was in a safe place. "Well, hi Carlisle," my voice was slurred and my eyes stung from the intense white light that was beating down on my face. Jesus, Id be blind before the day ended.

"Is he gonna be ok, Carlisle?" The sweet smelling voice from before asked him, worriedly.

I heard Carlisle snicker a little. "Yeah, he's gonna be fine. He's just in shock."

There was an immediate sigh of relief from the women. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I killed him."

"No, it wasnt that serious."

"Ok, cool."

Yeah, being alive is _cool. _

The intense and blazing light finally disappeared and my sight was finally returning. My ears picked up on the sound of footsteps which I assumed was someone leaving the room. The clarity of everything was more vivid than before and the first thing I saw when I could really comprehend my surroundings were a pair of subtle, familiar brown eyes.

"Seth?"

An instant smile stretched across my face. "Nessie?"

Her white teeth flashed behind her lips as she leaned over me protectively. "Are you okay?"

I had to think about that one. That same sweet, bed of roses scent crept into my nostrils, making everything click.

"Yeah, Im good," I sat up and my back was numbly vibrating as it met contact with the back of what looked like a hospital bed. Thank God, there were no wires or gown. The accident couldnt have been that bad.

"Good. I ran into you pretty hard."

My eyes widened. "I ran into you?"

"Yeah and you went back really hard. I thought I killed you."

"Wait, so I didnt run into a tree?"

She shook her head.

"So, you're not hurt? At all?"

She shook her head again.

I ran into a hundred pound teenager and she managed to knock me off my feet without hurting herself in the process.

Well dont I feel tough?

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head as it began to feel sore. I sucked my teeth in as the pain spread to my neck and back.

"Oh, jeez. Seth, lemme help you," her voice was soothing as her hands began to slowly massage my nape leading down my spine.

We were silent for a few seconds as her cold fingers made their patterns and rubs all over my bare back, soothing all the burning and crooked bones. It actually felt really good and the pain was gradually decreasing.

"I thought wolves heal all their own," she said suddenly.

I cocked my head to the side a little at that thought. "We do. My bones mustve been whacked all over."

"Yeah, Carlisle gave you alot of morphine and put them back into place. I really am sorry though," she apologized yet again as her fingers went to my mid back.

"I'll survive," I responded dryly.

I mustve sounded really mean because she didnt say anything else. Her fingers caressed my spine and I shivered in satisfaction when the burning cooled.

"So, um...what were you running from?" Her breath was minty and it gave me goosebumps when she spoke.

I smirked. "From? More like away."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Trouble at home. My mom is being the judgmental and unappreciative women she's always been."

"Im sorry to heart that."

"Yeah, me too."

She continued to work on me and I couldnt help being curious as well. "What were you running from?"

It took a minute for her to answer. "Just needed to get out. Having some, ugh...boy troubles."

"Mind if I ask what's going on?" I hesitated when her fingers reached lower.

She exhaled deeply and I could feel her struggle to say something. I was about to take back my last question but she began to speak.

"Um, Nahuel-you remember him right?" she began.

I nodded. He was a hybrid like her.

"Well, um...he hasnt been home lately and ugh, I miss him."

"Hasnt been home? You mean like-"

"He left to visit the Denali's but that was a while ago. He rarely calls but when he does it usually ends up in a fight. He's so temperamental. It's almost ridiculous how childish he acts."

"Im assuming you didnt do anything wrong?"

"I havent. Apparently, Im too _immature_ for him and I need to grow up."

I could tell in her voice she was mocking what he had told her and I couldnt help but sympathize with her. So we both knew what it was like to live with bipolar, critical and seemingly faultless people.

We stayed silent for a few more seconds until I began to speak again, being completely serious and sincere this time. "You deserve better."

Her hands stopped abruptly and I was praying I wasnt acting too straight forward or awkward. I turned my head to face her.

This was the first time-in a long time-that I had really studied Renesmee Cullen.

Last time I saw her was when Jacob first imprinted and Leah disappeared, back when she was shorter and a lot less...matured.

Her eyes were an intense brown, almost majestic with a glittery tint over the pupil like an anime' character. Her lashes curled upward, almost reaching the arch of her defined eyebrows. Her lips were red not from lipstick, but naturally as if she had been kissed by roses that matched her scent.

I found myself getting lost in her sorrowful face as she stared interactively back at me, her expression sad yet searching.

"Nessie?"

She jerked her head up to the direction of the person who beckoned her. "Yes?"

Rosalie stood there, leaning on the doorway with an implying look on her face as she inspected the two of us. "Carlisle wants to see you."

"Ok, I'll be right there," she told the blonde who's heels clicked back down the hallway as she exited.

Nessie began to follow in that direction but she stopped and swerved swiftly to turn around to me.

"Do you, um-wanna hang out later? Like, ugh..err-as friends?" she asked nervously, twisting her fingers frantically about themselves. Involuntarily blushing while doing so, I nodded my head 'yes.'

She grinned and look towards the floor shyly. "Cool," she snorted and giggled as she left the hospital room and went to see what her grandfather needed her for.

I just made a date...with Nessie?

Was it wrong to steal another man's imprint even if he did reject them?

Well she asked me so it was perfectly fine, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV <strong>

"When are you and mommy getting married?"

I shrugged my shoulders at the tiny child as she sat on the suitcase to weigh it down just enough so I could zip it up.

"Is it gonna be soon?"

My grin was huge as was hers when we shared a moment of hope. I wanted to wife Leah up as soon as possible; I couldnt wait any longer.

"When is mommy gonna be back?"

I wish I knew. Leah had been gone for four hours now and to help pass the time, we had packed up all the other clothes that the two of them had left behind.

"We're not coming back?" she asked when I began to pack up all her notebooks, scrapbooks and drawing.

"No," I said positively and her smile was broad.

"Ever?"

I shook my head. "Baby, you never have to come back here again. I promise."

The thought of having some snot nosed punks bullying my daughter over something so stupid and natural made my blood boil. I could just hear them taunting her about her nose, making her feel ugly and unwanted when in reality, she was the most beautiful child in that class.

I _dared_ someone from the La Push elementary school say one bad thing about her. _One_ bad thing is all it took.

Before my point of anger reached its phasing peak, downstairs the door was being unlocked and it calmed me. My baby was home.

She met us halfway as she climbed up the steps and made me stop in my tracks.

Her curvaceous physique was wrapped in a black strapless mini with rhinestones all over, defining her shape. The black camouflaged her tummy to the point where you couldnt tell she was pregnant.

Her hair had more volume and curls that fell prettily around her gorgeous face that now had makeup all over it. I preferred natural Leah to made-up Leah but damn; she looked hot.

"You look pretty, mommy," Baby Doll complimented her with a white beam and Leah thanked her but then looked to me.

"Hey there, pretty lady," I slurred out my best Johnny Bravo impression as I stared at her and her blush got even redder.

I met her the full way by climbing down the rest of the stairs then immediately placed my hand over our baby.

"Can he breathe?" I joked and rubbed around to feel.

She chuckled and hit my shoulder playfully. "Yeah, I told Mila and they gave me this dress especially for my condition. It's a maternity dress just in case the other dress was too tight. Look nice?"

My smirk was intended to be perverted when my eyes snaked over her face. "Im gonna do _such _bad things to you tonight."

"You're gonna wear that to the airport?" I asked her.

"Sure why not?"

I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed. Old business men and teens on vacation eyeing my wife as if she were some piece of meat.

My claim practically glowed around her, signalling she was mine and no one elses.

"Now Im really gonna punish you, tonight."

"Ooh, Im scared," she taunted me with her hips as she swayed them about.

"Can we go home now?" the child's voice was growing frustrated. We both looked at her and she had her suicase and Leah's ready to hop on this plane back to La Push.

I couldnt help but feel my heart beat a little faster at the thought that these two being in my life forever. Ten years from now, Leah and I will have been married for a decade with our second child going into second grade and Baby Doll entering her junior year.

Life was too perfect and nothing could ruin it. They were finally with me to stay.

* * *

><p>I'm not a baby for kissing the ground when we landed.<p>

But as predicted, there were some teenagers at the baggage claim that were 'enjoying the view' and biting their lips at Leah's appearance. She didnt seem to notice or care for that matter but I sure did so she didnt question me when I put my jacket over her.

My cock was in a state of aching because we were so close to home and her outfit was driving me insane! Every single damn curve on this women's body was leading me to a state of ecstasy that no man should ever be denied of experiencing. All I wanted-no, needed- was just a few minutes with her and I'd bust a nut so hard in her tight core.

I had to focus.

We asked Sue to watch Baby Doll for the night and she happily accepted the company.

Leah and I were gonna be making lots of noise and I didnt want her to believe I was hurting her anymore. After that one night she heard us and even after we tried to reassure her it was alright, Baby Doll still had her doubts.

The race home was frantic and speedy.

I basically undressed her with my eyes and the wait was over when I slammed to door to the house shut and pinned her against the nearest wall.

Violation took control as my lips crashed against hers, sending chills down her spine and mine. It was nice to be back in my own home, prepared to fuck the living sense out of my ridiculously hot fiance' with a cock so hard you could only feel bad for it. My hands did what they wanted with her, no regards for her desires at all. It didnt matter because she didnt have a choice. She was mine now.

A growl ripped through me when the phone rang two rooms over in the kitchen, interrupting my progress of removing Leah's clothes.

"No, Leah..." I whined when she crept from under me to go answer it. "You said I could do anything. You're mine, remember?"

She bit her finger, her hair already a tangled mess and we havent even gotten down to business. "Im just gonna see who it is."

"Hello?" her voice rang through out the empty house.

"Hang the fuck up!" I shouted and she only giggled but went silent to listen to whatever the other person on the other line was saying.

"Oh really?" There was a pause. "Id love to! It's been a while...yeah, I got this _gorgeous_ new dress and it'd be perfect..."

Oh God. As soon as she mentioned the dress, I did an automatic face palm. She mustve been speaking with Emily and the utter realization that they'd be on the phone for hours made my cock begin to ache.

"Uh-huh...well that wont be happening...'cus Im pregnant, remember?...two months...yeah, weird right?"

I groaned obnoxiously showing my irritation.

"No, that's just Jacob...yeah, he has plans for tonight...what do you think?"

That's me. Just Jacob. Just Jacob who's horny as hell, just ready to bone and skeet.

"...I could ask him..." After she said that, her voice got smaller as she walked around further in the kitchen, trying to avoid me from hearing the conversation.

I got up anyway to listen and she tried to scoot away from me but I caught her anyway.

"I dont know, Em...I just gotta ask."

"Ask me what?" I chirped in and she waved me away like a fly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok, Em...I'll call you back."

She hung up and pretended not to see me as she passed me by, whiffs of her perfume hitting me gracefully in the face, only encouraging my hard on.

"Ask me what?" I demanded.

"You're gonna say no," she sounded like Baby Doll for a second.

"Yeah, I am. Im just curious as to what it is."

"Em wanted to have a girl's night."

My brow peaked and wiggled at what she had just said. She grumbled.

"See! I told you you'd say no!"

Well, obviously. "Leah, you said-"

"I know what I said but please? We havent hung out in forever. _Please?_"

"Since when are you and Emily best friends again?"

She pouted then bit the flesh of her pink lips innocently, the resemblance between her and our daughter very clear. "Jacob-"

"Leah, you promised me a night at home. Just the two of us."

Her black nails lightly pinched my forearms as her head ducked into my chest. "Jacob, I know I promised but I havent spent any real time with Em since Ive been back. Can I just please go for a few hours and be back by nine?"

"Nine?" That was three hours! Three hours that could be used for dinner, love making and other romantic shit I had planned!

"Please, baby..." she begged and the way she was batting those lashes made me weak in the knees and blush in the cheeks. Why was she fucking cute and irresistible? Fuck me...

"Fine."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Yes, _but _be back by nine."

Her slender arms wrapped securely around my neck to pull me down to her lips. She breathed out, tickling my stache with her minted breath.

"I'll be back by nine so that it leaves you the rest of the night and onto the morning to do whatever you want with me."

That left me with hopeful and lust-filled thoughts for tonight. I was gonna tear her the fuck up.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie's POV<strong>

Seth was about five years older than me but he really didn't notice how naive I was.

He didnt mind it when I ran into the First Beach waves like a child because he did the exact same thing when the tide came in.

"Holy fuck, it's cold!" he yelped and ran back to shore, prancing like a dear to warm his feet. He looked pretty ridiculous so when I laughed, it was obnoxious and echoed, which disturbed some vacationers who were all the way on the other side of the beach.

"Oh, dont laugh at me," he grinned.

I chuckled some more before I caught my breath again. "That was pretty hilarious."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved me off playfully and bumped shoulders with me when we continued our walk down the shore.

We stared at the sun and sand for a few minutes before he brought up something we didnt elaborate on earlier.

"So Nahuel..."

"What about him?"

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

I shrugged and resist the urge to roll my eyes. To be honest, I couldnt even remember. "Um, it's been a while. Last time I checked, he was talking about how he was staying faithful and that he missed me. Which I knew was a bunch of bull because if he missed me so much-"

"He'd be home," he finished for me.

"Exactly."

He swayed a little with the breeze. "So why dont you just dump him?"

That was a good question. "My parents, I guess. They think so highly of him and they believe we're perfect for each other but that's only because of the whole hybrid thing. He watches his thoughts really closely around my father and my mom is just oblivious."

"He doesnt mistreat you, does he? Like hitting and-"

"Oh, goodness no!" I objected. Nahuel was mean but he wasnt heartless. "He's just a real jerk sometimes."

"Well I guess that's better than being abusive."

Nodding my head in agreement, my curiosity spoke for me."So, tell me stuff about your mother. Why is she so judgmental?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. "Her perspective of things are a tad different than mine. I got into a bar fight a few weeks ago and she thought of it as the first signs of delinquent behavior. I see it just as some guy wanted to tussle at a bar."

"But did you ever think about it from your mother's point of view?"

He stopped walking for a second to think about it. I stood in front of him as he tried to put the pieces to his dramatic puzzle together.

He blew that notion to the side and continued. "She likes to compare me to Jacob. I get that he's role model material but-"

"Do you wanna be like Jacob?"

He hunched his shoulders. "I dont know."

Seth's face saddened at a memory of some kind that mustve brought back a comparison his mother made. Nobody liked to be sympathized-especially men- so I tried my hardest not to look at him in a way that expressed how bad I felt for him. We dropped the subject and enjoyed the rest of each other's company by laughing, telling jokes and just getting to know each other. We went as far Canada until we both got tired and decided to head back to La Push.

The rest of our night seemed to go by so fast because by the time he had taken me home, it was almost one in the morning.

**A/N Dont let me down! Pleeeeeezeeee review! It only takes two minutes to press the 'Review' button, write down your thoughts and press 'send.' Ok, Im gonna go now cus Im realllyyyyyy hungry so ugh...bye! **


	20. I Ran

**A/N**

I dont know why I tried to sneak back in the house, quietly when I knew damn well Jacob would be wide awake, waiting for me, pissed as ever.

Yes, I'm aware I promised I'd be home by nine and it was 1AM but I had so much fun! We went clubbing-and I made extra sure to stay away from alcohol- and then we went back to her place where we did the usual sleepover things like doing each other's hair, pigging out, and talking about boys. Things we did before she turned into an apologetic boyfriend stealing house-wife.

Sam was fast asleep as the two of us chattered and emptied out his pantry and fridge.

This was the first real break through we've had since the whole imprinting incident and I was surprised that I had even considered to join her in her girl's night.

It didnt seem wrong to blow off Jacob for a night with Emily because Jacob and I could fuck anytime! What was so special that he had planned? He already proposed to me so what was next?

My heels in hand-with an aching back as well-I climbed the stairs to my bed room and felt his presence. He was probably burning up.

Rounding the corner into our bedroom made my heart stop a little because the light was off. He mustve been asleep.

Holding my breath and trying to reduce as much noise as possible, my feet made the wood floor creak under me. I cringed at the noise that seemed so loud in the silent house.

"Where have you been?" his voice was deep and rung out in the room, almost knocking me off my feet.

I jumped and restarted my heart when I switched the light on and saw him sitting in his favorite cushioned rocking chair that creaked just as loud as the floor. His half naked body was tense with anger and I knew I was in for it. His husky voice was harsher than usual when he asked me again.

Oh, it was just Jacob; he was harmless. The worst he would do was yell at me and give me the cold shoulder which was something I could endure.

His frown was planted firmly on his gorgeous face and his knuckles were white from clenching the arm rest so tightly. He was _not happy. _

I smiled anyway and cutely flipped my hair around, whiffing my shampoo's fruity scent in his direction.

Jacob hard expression and darkened and fogged over eyes showed he wasnt amused but I still took a seat on his lap.

"I know I'm late. I'm sowwy," my voice's pitch match my daughter's for a second but he still looked at me with this raging burn in his eyes, boring his feelings into my brain. Even the eyelashes didnt work on him cus when I batted, them he simply rolled his eyes and sneered in disgust.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" he grunted with grit teeth and a clenched jaw. I kissed his forehead gently and he shivered. My finger began to scratch through his scalp as if he wasnt even mad.

"I was just with Emily. We just went to a club and then we-"

He turned worried. "Oh my God, did you drink?"

"No, I didnt drink! ...the hell?" I was offended. Just 'cus I went to a club doesnt mean Im stupid enough to let alcohol pass my throat when I was carrying a child!

He shook his head in disapproval as if he didnt believe me then to show he was really ticked, lifted me up by the waist and set me down in his spot in the arm chair as he began to pace.

"Im not mad that you were late. It's just...I wish you wouldve called so I wasnt worried."

"Worried? Jacob, I was just in Forks."

"That's not the-" his voice arose from his regular calm volume but he shut his mouth and eyes. His nostrils flared with anger as every other muscle on his body flexed and shook.

"That's not the point, Lee. I need to know where you are at all times," he fumed with his voice back to normal.

Oh, God. I didnt need a lecture. I was late, shit happens! A grown women should be able to come home whenever she wanted!

"Fine! Im sorry! Wont happen again, dad," I finished the conversation off before it ended in a fight. I bounced off the chair to get to the bathroom and cleanse my face.

His growl was deep in his throat and moments later, his hands had gripped my wrist, preventing me from passing him. He pulled me towards his front so our eyes would meet.

"Dont get an attitude with me cus you came home late," his breath was hot on my face and his black eyes forced their piercing stare into my skull.

"Maybe I wouldnt have an attitude if you just trusted me," I said this through my own set of grit teeth and retrieved my hand back with my emotions now askew.

"I_ do_ trust you. Im just worried about-"

"What? Me? _The baby?_"

"Lee-"

Everything else was blocked out as I stomped to the bathroom. I ran the faucet then drowned my wash cloth in it. I cant believe he didnt trust me! Was it so wrong to have a little fun sometimes even if I was pregnant? I wasnt stupid. I knew not to drink and do anything dangerous in my condition. I think he forgets sometimes that Ive done this before. Ive carried around life inside me once before and I was perfectly qualified to do so again!

"Leah, I love you so much but you really hurt me tonight."

Ok, maybe it wasnt right that I hadnt called. That wouldve made things a little less tense. Id admit that much.

My body simmered back down to 108.9 degrees.

Just when my lips parted to apologize to him, he began to speak.

"I dont care how many guys you got with tonight but you cant bring that here. Not in _this house_ and-"

My eyes grew big and excited at his statement.

"Is that what you thought I was doing? _Cheating on you?_ Are you fucking crazy?" My yelling led to him raising his voice.

"What else could you have been doing?"

"Laughing and dancing and smiling and enjoying myself! Things I've been deprived of for the passed six years!" I may yell, scream, ignore and belittle Jacob at times but hell would freeze over before I ever cheated on him! He was the fucking love of my life! What kind of sick and twisted character did he think I was?

"That's your own fault!"

My light colored irises fogged over as my pupils dilated and shot daggers at him. "You really wanna fight about _that _right now?"

Well, the time has come.

Time for everything to get aired out in the open.

Time to elaborate on a subject that Jacob insisted wasnt important when I returned.

Time to get to the root of why I left.

"In fact, I do! It's time the truth came out! Why did you leave me, Leah? Huh? How would you feel if I left you only to return with the high expectations of you to take care of my child?"

His body heat was radiating onto mine as he closed the space between us. I could just feel his muscles ripple in pain as the beast inside of him was begging to be let out. His tan skin was vibrating with fury while his veins popped with white hot blood.

He was resisting the command his body was aching for. Self control was the key, here. One second of weakness and it could all be over.

"I was scared! Sue me!" I yelled back at him and he only rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Of what! Me? What have I ever done to give you the idea of being scared? I've always held you close at night when you cant sleep and told you everything was going to be okay when you were scared! I held you as you cried about Sue and you have the nerve to say you were _scared_?"

I bit my lip, popping a blood vessel. It healed within the same second.

I couldnt even answer him.

Because it was so obvious.

Nothing.

He did absolutely nothing for me to fear him.

So just like a habit, I ran.

I went in the opposite direction, back into my bedroom.

Stripping the dress and jewelry off, it left me in just the black silk of my undergarments. The breeze chilled me and formed goosebumps all along my slender arms.

My silence didnt stop him from breaking me down with his questions that would be left unanswered to both him and myself. If I didnt even know the answer, how could I tell him anything?

"Leah, are you even listening to me? Leah, look at me! Look me in my fucking eyes!" he was yelling now, his breath ruffling my hair around when he exhaled. My muscles tightened as he continued to screech at me, pain clear in his voice. This seemed like one of those moments where I should keep my mouth shut and just take it but I, Leah Clearwater, couldnt roll that way.

"You know what, Jacob? I can do whatever the fuck I want and I dont need your fucking approval! Im my own person and if I wanna go to a club, then I'll go to a club! What gives you the fucking right to tell me what I cant and can do? Unless your fucking name is Harold Clearwater, you dont have a shit's worth of control over what I do! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" I was crumbling over my own words while tears began to squirt in my eyes, threatening to ruin my make up.

"Not when you've got _my child_ inside of you!" He roared this at me and I could just imagine Baby Doll's horror if she were home to hear us.

"Your child? Last time I checked, _I'm _giving birth in seven or eight months! This is _my child_!"

The bristles of his scruff and hairs on his arms rose high at attention in frustration. "And there you go being so selfish! You kept my first daughter away from me and now you wanna keep this one to yourself as well? ...the fuck is wrong with you?"

I just stared at the ground and my own beast from within was threatening to be let loose. The pressure sweat drenched my brow as I tried to stare down the erratic man that stood before me.

"Baby Doll is my daughter, too and you kept her from me. You let that little girl go through six years of her life believing she didnt have a father who loved her when in reality I was here the whole time wondering where the fuck my precious girlfriend had gone!"

I wasnt gonna let him see me cry. He wasnt worth the tears my face muscles were holding in. My mouth opened only to tell him the worst thing I couldve ever said to him.

"Baby Doll is hardly_ your_ daughter. You've known her for two months. If anything you're not her father but a stranger whos filling in for her real father. Or at least that's what she thinks. Get the fuck over yourself Jacob because do you remember how she looked at you when you guys first met? She was petrified. And that will _always _be her first impression. So before you award yourself 'Father of the Year' take a second to realize who's always been there for her!"

Jacob's whole face fell. No words could describe the type of agony that was written all over his face.

The room stayed silent, tension so heavy and thick in the atmosphere you could feel it stretching throughout the house, adding its own heat.

His chest heaved for a couple of moments as he searched me, his expression completely blank. He didnt even look sad or angry. He just looked...dead.

My lips tingled of the poisonous words that passed them and my own chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath.

Seconds later, he strode to the side in the direction towards the door but bumped into the TV on his way. He balanced it back on its surface, shot those anguished filled eyes at me one last time that early morning before slamming both our bedroom and front door.

It echoed along with the distant howl that followed his departure.

* * *

><p>Sleep didnt come naturally.<p>

This was the first night since I've been back that I slept in an empty bed without someone's muscular and sturdy arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe and kissing my head through a bad dream.

There was a warm and wet spot on my pillow from tears that were falling rapidly out of my eyes. They just couldnt stop and the odd part of it all was that I didnt whimper or whine as they fell painfully down my cheeks. I missed Jacob now.

On a night like this-a cold night-Jacob wouldve kissed the tears away and told me that _everything_ would be absolutely okay. His arms would snaked around my waist to pull me to him and he'd whisper my name in my ear other a thousand times until I fell asleep.

But tonight he wasnt even here.

He was off doing God knows what with God knows who.

I wouldnt be surprised if he did cheat on me. Not saying he'd stoop that low but I wouldnt blame him. I have never said such things to him before. Ever.

He was probably balls deep inside some random slut he found in Forks, letting out all his anger. Or punching a brick wall, imagining it was me while his knuckles bled.

I sat straight up and checked the clock. It was nearing two-thirty and he still wasnt home.

Should I have been worried?

I shrugged it all off and pulled on some random gym shorts that were at the top of the hamper. I didnt realize they were a pair of Jacob's basketball shorts till I saw they reached passed my knees.

My tummy rumbled, entering the kitchen so I blindly grabbed the first bag of chips my hands grabbed in the pantry.

There was a sudden hit of déjà vu when my ass plopped down on the couch. Ive been here before, stuffing my face, regretting almost nothing while regretting everything at the same time.

Do I regret saying those things to my fiance?

Something told me I would one day but I was sure Jacob was going to bust in the door, grumpy-faced and all ready to yell at me some more. Id take that any day than sitting here, worrying and wondering where and what he was doing.

I groaned and threw the chips away when the flavor made my stomach grumble.

Not before long I got back into bed, my cell phone began to ring. I let the voicemail get it the first few times until the ring annoyed me and I finally turned it off. It was probably just Jacob telling me he was on his way home or something.

Turning off the cell was pointless because then the house phone in the kitchen began to ring. It was haunting me a little, that loud ring. So obnoxious and shrill, almost evil.

My feet stomped down the stairs to answer it, purposely making the creaks echo through out the empty and dark house that not even the moon could light up.

"Hello?" I growled right into the receiver without checking the caller ID.

"Leah? Leah!" The voice on the other end was needy and hyped. Anxious and husky...but it wasnt Jacob.

"Paul? What the hell do you-"

"It's Jacob! H-h-h-h-h-h-he's h-h-hurt..."

I could barely understand him because his voice was shaky so I told him to calm down and tell me what was going on. My heart slowed a little, almost ready to stop working because I caught onto the danger he was trying to tell me about.

"Jacob is hurt!" He yelled at me, the information not processing when he said it.

"What are you talking about?" Was I dreaming?

"Jacob was attacked b-b-b-by a pack of v-v-vampires and-" he stuttered to get the words out but his anxiety wouldnt let him. My body was on the floor instantly, my hand struggling to keep its hold on the phone.

"Paul," I growled and my grip on the phone was slipping. The sweat on my palms increased as he continued to fill me in on the damage done.

"Wh-where is he?" I interupted him mid-sentence, my own voice shaking.

"At the Cullen's. Come one, Lee. You gotta hurry. He might not make it."

**A/N Ughhhh! DONT HATE ME! JUST REVIEW PLEASE XD**


	21. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**A/N Ur gonna hate me! **

**Seth's POV**

My best fucking friend in the whole world was in a fucking hospital bed, struggling for his life after a vampire attack on the fucking Canadian border.

He wasnt breathing. Circulation was cut off by _venom_.

He couldnt talk. Throat and voice box were infected with _venom_.

He could move. Fucking _venom_ paralyzed his muscles.

He was loosing blood quickly. There were bite marks all over his body, exposing his veins.

He couldnt even fucking scream out in pain to at least give us reassurance that some system on his body was functioning. All of us-the whole pack, imprints, the council, etc- were here waiting outside the hospital room that I was in just a few hours ago.

No one could meet each other's eyes.

We didnt have to say it aloud but we were all thinking the same dreadful thought.

What if Jacob didnt make it?

My first thought was Baby Doll who was fast asleep in Sue's arms, looking grumpy attributed to being woken up at two-something in the morning to come to her father's death bed.

How was Leah gonna explain to her that Daddy was gone and was never coming back?

Oh my goodness.

Leah?

What the hell was Leah gonna do?

He was part of the main reason she even came back to La Push!

So what happens then? Jacob dies and Leah packs up and returns back to her miserable life as a single, depressed mother who barely has the strength for herself let alone her daughter?

Leah-who arrived about an hour ago-had her head on my shoulder, tugging my arm for support as Carlisle hauled ass to save her true love's life. I could only imagine the light leaving his eyes as the heart monitor let out that eerie beep telling us that the body was no longer live.

To shake such images from my mind, I kissed my sister's head and she only sighed.

Time seemed to be my enemy right now.

Billy-who looked the calmest of us all-was just sitting in his wheel chair, looking at the ground as if there was some kind of story the tile was trying to tell him.

He had experienced this type of torture of having to wait what seemed like hours for a doctor to tell him someone he loved with all his heart had left Earth. He knew what it was like to just sit there agonizing only to be told the worse news anyone could hear.

First his wife. His beautiful wife.

And now his son. His_ only_ fucking son.

The only "good" I could think to come from any of this is that Jacob would get to see his mother again. The women who gave birth of him and left his world so quickly at the young age of six, Baby Doll's age.

I tried not to stare as he shifted his arms to cross in front of his chest.

My mother met my eyes in that instant and I could only flutter my lashes to keep from tearing up. I heard Rachel sniffle her tears and Paul coo to her to calm her down.

I swear to fucking God that if I lost my best friend over a coven of unknown hungry vampire just passing through for a quick snack, shit was going down and it was _not _going to be pretty.

La Push wouldnt be the same if we lost him.

This was almost the same thing when my dad passed but I was at home when Sam came over and broke the news to us.

The silence only made everything worse.

Id rather hear him screaming and begging to die than hear nothing at all! Who know, he could already be dead and Carlisle was just trying to figure out a way to break the news to us.

Without even realizing, a tear ran along my nose and down to my chin. I reached to wipe it but then took my hand back surprised to see and feel a hundred more tears had already fallen from my eyes.

I wiped them quickly and began to pray, vowing to myself that I wasnt gonna let my best friend die tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

_"If I couldn't feel your touch...And no longer were you with me. I'd be wishing you were here to be everything that I'd be looking for I don't wanna forget the present is a gift and I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me. 'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed..." _

My grip on my brother's arm intensified as every second passed.

_"So every time you hold me_ _old me like this is the last time_. _Every time you kiss me_, k_iss me like you'll never see me again. _ _Every time you touch me, _t_ouch me like this is the last time. __Promise that you'll love me_. _Love me like you'll never see me again..." _

A tear fell from off my nose and I rubbed it off quickly.

_How many really know what love is?_ _Millions never will. __Do you know until you lose it?_ _That it's everything that we are looking for_. _When I wake up in the morning_, y_ou're beside me. __I'm so thankful that I found. __Everything that I been looking for..." _

The song replayed another six times before our wait was finally over.

Carlisle finally came out of the emergency room, blood-Jacob's blood-stained all over his nice clothes and doctor's coat.

I took my ear buds out and put my iPod away to hear what he was saying, almost preparing myself for the bad news but found some hope when he began to speak calmly.

"I cant drain the venom without draining his blood as well. I readjusted all his broken bones but his time is...limited."

"Can we see him?" Embry asked, his voice in a great gruff.

Carlisle nodded then scooted out of the way as we all filed into the room, watching us in sympathy. I told my mother to stay out in the hall with Baby Doll. I didnt want her seeing this.

The heart monitor was beeping very slowly with long, drowned out, silent space between.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

We all surrounded the hospital bed, watching our pack brother die.

His skin was paling, losing its tan glow.

His chest barely rose and fell, showing that it was difficult for him to even breathe.

What have I done?

I took the first steps toward his sleeping body and leaned down to his face that was calm, with his eyes closed, and hooked up to all types of wires. It made me cringe.

"Jacob," I whispered and he didnt respond. My hot fingers caressed his cheek and down to his jaw, which had stitches along the edges that were fixing up the bite marks.

I gasped.

His skin was _freezing. _

Another tear fell from off my face and onto his arm and he didnt even flinch.

"Please dont leave me," I prayed to him, voice breaking with desperation. I didnt care if I was about to break down in front of the pack and council. I couldnt help but beg now.

"Jacob, Im sorry about _everything_ I said tonight. I shouldnt have ever said what I did because it takes something like this to happen for me to regret it. Jacob, I love you more than you even realize and if you leave me tonight-"

I couldnt even finish.

My fingers laced through his as they just lie there by his side. From his shoulder down to his elbow and onto his wrist, were huge bite marks that had a white surface and a blue ring around each dent for each tooth. The bites were too big for Carlisle to stitch back up.

Seeing this condition up close made me turn desperate and needy.

"Jacob, dont leave me. Dont leave _us_," I said this referring more to his daughter than the rest of the res. "Don't make this family suffer like I did. Stay..._stay with us_."

One of my pack brothers whimpered.

It seemed like a million years of just staring at him passed until that sound on the heart monitor-that stupid beeping!-stopped and let out a continuous ring signifying that the body had no life in it.

Chief Swan might as well put me in cuffs and take me right to jail because I was a murderer.

All of us stayed silent and tried to process the tragedy that just occurred.

"Jacob?" I said dumbly.

He didnt move.

"Jacob!" I yelled at him more sternly this time. "Jacob Black, I know you hear me! Jacob, dont you dare leave this family. Jacob, dont even _think_ about leaving me and Baby Doll and..and this baby! Our baby...our baby...dont make me raise this child alone...by myself...again..."

My voice ran low into a whimper and whine and it was hard to tell which way was up with all these tears in my eyes, drenching his arm.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, dont leave us..._please..._"

He just lay there, unresponsive to my begging and that's when it all hit.

Rachel's head was in Paul's neck, choking over her own tears and cries for him to come back. Paul excused themselves to the hallway, where I assumed he held her as she cried into his chest hysterically.

Rebecca just stared at her younger brother, no tears or anything as if nothing was real same as Billy, who had even removed his signature cowboy hat in respect.

"I didnt even get to become Mrs. Jacob Black," was the last thing I whispered to myself before everyone's head jerked up to the sound of an innocent little girl's worried curiosity.

"Daddy?" she whispered as her huge eyes glanced over her father. He didnt say anything. He _couldnt_ say anything.

"Daddy?" she called again and she knew something was wrong by the way she eyed the sick look on his face and inhuman way he lay perfectly still.

"Daddy? Daddy!" she screeched at him and that brought Emily to tears so she excused herself as well. The young child's pain stricken face was identical to her father's just a few hours ago. Her eyes watered quick.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" she asked the remaining of us that were doing our best to keep it together. We couldnt answer her. We were still too shocked to even believe it ourselves.

I failed her when I turned my head away so she wouldnt see Mommy cry.

Sue rushed in at that moment and began apologizing. "Sorry, I fell asleep and-"

She stopped mid sentence when she saw the scene.

"My son..." she whispered to herself.

Baby Doll, horrified, began to whine aloud as she pleaded for an answer. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

Technically nothing.

"Mommy?" she was talking to me but I couldnt even face her. What can I say? _"Im sorry, baby but Mommy's a killer."_

Horrified, she ran right into Seth's arms and he swooped her right up, whispering to her that everything was okay. He went out to the hall as well.

My eyes couldnt hold them in any longer so that very second, I belted out his name whilst throwing my body over his and kissing his flesh in hopes he'd feel it and resuscitate. I hollered for forgiveness and my pack brothers tried to help me by holding me for comfort but I fought them all off.

"Im sorry, Billy! I killed your son!" Guilt was heavy in my voice as I screamed this at the man who helped create the now departed man that everyone knew and loved. Billy simply looked into his lap and frowned as if he hadnt even heard me.

"My baby is gone," I couldnt stop repeating it as I felt my own sanity slip.

* * *

><p><strong>...Somewhere else deep in the Cullen residence...<strong>

Was it possible for me to throw my idiot husband any harder around the room?

**"**You fucking idiot!"

"Baby, I-"

I tugged him but his ear and tossed him across the bed like he was a little bird and not a vampire. He tried to calm me down but I was so hyped! The lamp fell following the sound of the glass breaking as I chucked other items in the room at him.

"You fucking idiot! I told you to attack _Leah! Not Jacob!_"

"Baby, if you just lemme explain-"

"Explain this!" Like a pussy, he dove out of the way as I flipped over the whole mattress.

It crashed to the floor with the force of a herd of elephants and the sound of a roaring thunderstorm.

I specifically told that walking plant to attack and kill Leah! Not Jacob!

This dumbass runs after Jacob, thinking he's Leah and now he was dead! I cannot believe I sent my buffoon of a husband to do such a simple task that I couldve-shouldve- done myself!

Wanting this bitch dead was more work than I accounted for so now, I had to strike when she was alone. So when I inject my venom into her, I can hear her screech in pain and see the lights leave her eyes!

My goodness, that child was going to be parent less.

Well that wasnt my fucking problem.

Id spare Leah and her little family tonight what with Jacob's death and I want her to live with the pain.

But by midnight's fall, Leah Clearwater would be dead, once and for all.

**A/N KEEP CALM and REVIEW...**

**Dont ditch out on me! ****When have I ever let you guys down? **

**Hate me if you want but just calm your tits, zip your vaginas, hop of my dick and just keep reading, aiighhtt? **


	22. Come Here

After putting my traumatized niece back into the arms of my mother, I jetted out the door of the Cullen's at lightning speed, stripping along the way.

He was gone.

My mentor.

My role model.

My brother.

My best friend.

Gone.

And for what reason?

Just some random blood thirsty clan of vampires that targeted him as their prey!

My other form took over and I began to race myself, going as fast as my legs would take me to the nearest cliff. My mind and heart were racing at a thousand miles an hour at the events that just happened and I couldn't fully register them properly.

Jacob was the one I always ran to about everything basically from girls to cars and everything else.

Now where was I running to now? I don't even know. I just ran.

"Seth, hold on!"

That only made me run faster and farther.

"Seth, please wait!"

That cliff was looking better and better.

"Seth, stop!"

The screech was so powerful that it knocked my hind legs off their course and I slipped, and slid right into a tree. I got right back up and slammed into another tree as I desperately headed towards to cliff. My head throbbed.

"Seth, please stop!"

I ran even faster and tripped on my own tail.

Whoever was calling me caught up and reached out, bringing a warm presence to them self. I tried to jet but I yelled out in pain as my bare _human_ feet were pricked by some twigs on the ground.

"Goddamnit!" I roared and kicked at the tree.

"Seth, please..." Her voice was pleading with me.

"Nessie, leave me alone right now." I growled and tried to break into my stride again. She caught my arm and before I could shake her off, she squeezed, blood stopped circulation and made my arm change color.

I cringed and she didn't let go. "Seth, please don't do what you were about to do."

"How do you know what-"

"My dad told me. Seth, killing yourself isn't gonna bring him back."

"Nothing will," I whispered and my face burned of tears that were waterfalling down my face. She wouldn't let go for anything cus she knew if she did, I'd run.

"Seth can you at least look at me?" She was begging.

Hesitantly turning to her, I frowned and still struggled to tear away. I wanted to just run and she wouldn't let me. This girl was crazy! She didn't know me. She's never known me. She doesn't feel a thing I feel! She'll never know! She's perfect and so was her life! She'd never understand the pain I felt right now because her kind was immortal and impossible to kill.

She read my face and deeply looked into my eyes, trying to feel what I felt. I eased my muscles and she began to pull me in as if I wanted a hug.

"No Nessie," I growled at her.

"Seth, just please c'mere."

"Nessie, stop it," I tried to pull away but she was a lot stronger than I was. "I'm serious. Get off of me."

"Seth, I'm not letting you go. _Come here._"

After a few seconds of giving up and trying to find peace on a night like this, her chocolate eyes begged for me to understand. She was trying to help. Before I let another tear burst from my eyes, she swooped my tall body in for a tight hug and not before long, my head was deep in the crook of her neck.

My cries and begging for him to return were hard to make out as they were muffled in her hair. Her soft hands rubbed my back like earlier that day when we had literally ran into each other.

Her tiny body was so slim in my arms as they wrapped around her stomach and my fingers snaked through her insanely soft hair. She was keeping me from hurting myself.

"Nessie, he's gone," I whispered into her neck and tasted my salty tears. She shuddered.

"You cant blame yourself for this."

"Nessie, he's gone," I repeated.

She rubbed my head and slightly brushed her lips against my ear, calming me. Her sweet scent made me feel better and the pain subsided, but the flame was still strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

My fingers were still laced around his.

After multiple pleas to scram, I had to beg Carlisle for a few extra minutes with him. He warned me it could get messy soon but I promised-but had no intention-to leave soon.

The rest of the pack had left to go who knows where. They all said they needed to be alone.

What shocked me and mostly everybody else is that Billy didnt shed a tear. He just stared at his dead son, passed a kiss to his cheek, prayed and asked Sue to take him home. The man was strong.

Jacob didn't deserve to die like this. He didn't deserve to be bitten to death by ravenous, vicious, undead beast that were just gonna do the same to some other young man somewhere else. He didn't deserve to die with what I said being the last thing on his mind.

He's at peace now. Nothing can harm him.

"You shouldn't of died this way," I told him as I caressed his thumb.

"You deserved to leave of old age as a happily married man with beautiful kids that you're proud to call yours. With your own auto shop business that your son is gonna take after when you retire. And a house with a patio, picket fence, tree house, pool and a dog named 'Skippy.'" I almost chuckled at the impossible reality.

"You deserve happiness and I'm beyond sorry that I couldn't give it to you. Watch over this family, okay?"

I squeezed his hand and sighed, the tears that were on my face dripping onto his chilly arm.

"I will _always _love you, Jacob Ephraim Black."

I leaned over and kissed his forehead, then took one last look at my dead fiance' before opening the door and finally leaving him in peace. After saying my quick prayer to my father to watch over him, I pushed the hospital door open to try to re-start my life.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep._

My head slowly turned towards him for a second and it was just my imagination. The monitor was silent.

I made another attempt to leave but this time I was absolutely positive that I heard-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jacob's anguishing roar went off like an alarm as the heart monitor beeped out of control. I fell to the floor in shock, my mind racing as time zoomed passed me.

"Jacob?" I screamed over him.

"Lee-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he wailed while his back and legs began to jerk around.

Wait, how the fuck was he even-

His voice hit its peak when he screeched at the top of his lungs. His veins were popping out on every section of his body and his stitches had popped out, his jaw bleeding. He squeaked in pain as he struggled to open his eyes to look at me.

"Jacob, I'm right here, okay?" I rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

Carlisle was right behind me in an instant, eyes wide with wonder and confusion as he moved his quickest to pump morphine into his body.

"Car-Car-Carli-Carli-Carlisle, what's going on? What's happening? Why is h-h-h-h-he-" I stuttered and my tears blurred my eyes but my grip on his now heated hand not decreasing.

"I don't know. His body still has venom in it and it's burning his tissue. I'll have to try to drain it again. He'll need shots."

"But Carlisle-"

He squeezed my hand even harder and gasped for air as Carlisle pumped the morphine into him.

"Leah, don't leave me...!" he screamed out again, not letting up on my hand for a second. Carlisle was moving faster than lightning as he set Jacob up to a bunch of wires and machines.

"Leah?" the doctor shouted to me.

"Yes?" I whimpered, trying to figure out what the fuck was happening.

"Keep talking to him. From the looks of it, the sound of your voice is what is subsiding the pain right now," he instructed me as he tied down Jacob feet to the hospital bed to keep him stationary for Carlisle to do whatever he was about to do.

Shocked, I looked down at my fiance' and gently stroked his now sweaty face and hair. "Jacob, hey, Jake, look at me."

He was biting his bottom lip and blood from his jaw was staining the pillow his head lay on. In between every drop of blood was a milky, clear and fogged colored liquid that I assumed was vampire venom. I cringed and tried to look at that but at his face.

"Leah...it _burns," _he cried.

"I know, baby. It's almost over, I swear," I pleaded with him then turned to the doctor. "Carlisle, can't you just suck the venom out of him?"

"I can't risk injecting anymore venom into him. Half of his blood cells are already damaged."

"Then how is he still alive?"

"Leah, pleeeeeaseeeeee...It's so hot..." he moaned and tried to writhe around but he was restricted.

"Leah, talk to him! Distract him!" Carlisle ordered me.

"Jacob, I'm right here. Listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came home late. I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm sorry about what I said and I'm sorry that you have to go through this right now. Please, just-"

"Oh, God! FUCK, LEAH MAKE IT STOP!"

I made sure that I didn't see Jacob's eyes turned blood-shot red and roll to the back of his head. I made sure that I didn't see him twitch around and his flesh burn right off of his structured jaw, along with his arm. The bites were going right through him, burning his skin now. The toxic was eating away at his skin, muscle and bones like a piranha. He screeched out and his voice squeaked, his hand squeezing mine almost cracking every bone inside of it.

My tears were blocking my vision out from everything else. My sight may have been blurred but I knew things weren't right.

"Jacob, I know it burns but just please hold on, alright? Hold on for Billy, Seth, Rachel, Rebecca, Quil, Embry, Sue, Jared, Paul, Brady, Colin, Charlie, Bella, me...Baby Doll. Hold on for our baby, Jake. He's gonna need you more than anything and you can't be there for him if you're in a grave. I know it burns but keep fighting. Do not let yourself die...not this way."

He groaned and whatever happened next, I didn't catch because my eyes were shut tight.

"Leah, it's working. Keep going," Carlisle encouraged me and Jacob's groans and twitches decreased.

"Jacob, I need you. I love you more than my life and when I left-"

My voice croaked.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. So please don't...don't hurt me now. I now know how you felt when I left and I've learned my lesson. Don't make our family suffer. Come back to me..."

I kissed his forehead and his muscles relaxed as Carlisle finished draining him. His face went colorless for a second but returned slightly as the doctor injected another shot into him. Some sort of clear liquid was floating around in the needle.

"What'd you do? What is that?" I asked him and he reassured me with a simple yet strained smile.

"He's gonna be fine. I've drained all the venom and his skin should heal soon. This-what I'm putting in his system now-is a drug that's gonna help his blood cells multiply back to normal. His muscle tissue will return. It just needs time."

Doubtfully, I responded. "He doesn't look fine."

"He needs sleep so his skin can feel. His heart is stable for now but unless he gets some-"

"For now?" I interrupted.

"He just needs rest so that the drug can take effect. I promise to you Leah. He's okay now. See, look," he pointed to the heart monitor and surely enough his heart was beeping at a regular rate, signaling that he was okay.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._

His chest was finally rising and falling at its usual regular pace and my grip on his hand tightened even more. His shut eyes flicked a little as he slept and I finally felt as if I could rest.

"He should be awake in a few hours.

"And then what happens?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "We'll have to see from there. Leah, the most we can do is wait."

I sighed in desperation. "Well can I at least stay here with him while he sleeps?"

Carlisle looked at my fiance's condition and nodded. "I don't see the trouble in that. But it's going to be a long wait."

I shrugged. "I don't care. I just wanna stay."

The doctor agreed as he checked his pulse and breathing before exiting the room.

As my hand was tucked safe inside of his, I felt the sudden need to climb into the hospital bed with him and make him feel like he was alone.

To avoid causing him anymore pain, I stayed in my spot and stood over him, watching as he slept.

* * *

><p><em>Come back to the Cullen's. Jacob's gonna be ok.<em>

_From: Leah -3:42am_

_What r u talking about?_

_To : Leah -3:42am_

_Jacob's fine. _

_From: Leah -3:44am_

_We all saw him die._

_To: Leah -3:45am_

_I'm right here holding his hand and he's fine. Get here quick with the pack, ok? Where's BD?_

_From: Leah -3:47am_

_She's in the other room with Sue and she is trying to calm her down._

_To: Leah -3:47am_

_Could you bring her too? I need to see her._

_From: Leah -3:47am_


	23. I Remembered

_In sickness and in health, _I kept thinking to myself.

The sun was shining dimly through window of the emergency room and it was creating a glow over Jacob as he slept. He couldn't look more gorgeous as his color returned, muscles enlarged back to normal, and hair thickened.

The clock read six o' clock and I had been sitting in the same spot for three hours, just staring at Jacob's chest rise and fall, his eyelids flicker a little, and his hands twitch when I rubbed his thumb.

I wondered what he was dreaming about.

Seth, the pack, the twins and Billy were in and out, visiting and lingering in the hallway, waiting patiently until he awoke. Sue and Seth assured Baby Doll that Daddy was perfectly fine and it was alright to visit him but she was too scared to even come in and see for herself.

I wanted to hold my daughter in my arms and sing to her like I used to when she was an infant. I wanted her to know that I loved her more than life itself and no matter what happens to Daddy or Seth or any family member that _I _wasn't going anywhere. She trusted me too much.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach.

I honestly don't think I could take it if Jacob had died and I had to raise baby number two by myself. The whole point of me returning to La Push was so that I could reunite with Jacob and continue our lives together as a union and possibly expand on the family we have now. How fucked up would it have been if he had died only leaving me to be right back where I started? Back where I came from?

"Leah? Can I talk to you for a second?" Carlisle's smooth voice called from the doorway behind me and at first I was reluctant to leave Jacob's side but my legs were cramping from sitting in the same spot for so many hours.

I kissed his hand before releasing it and joining Carlisle along with the rest of my family to hear what he had to say.

His voice was hushed as we all huddled around him except for Sue who was holding a sleeping, puffy eyed Baby Doll in her lap.

"Jacob's body is healing but as always, there will be some defects. Like he wont be able to phase into his wolf form anymore."

That it took a second for us all to take in.

"Why not?" Seth asked for us all.

"I hate to say it but the venom destroyed all physical ability of him to ever phase again and-"

"So it destroyed his genes?" Seth interrupted.

"Not necessarily. He's still a wolf mentally and it's still in him but the actual physical ability is gone. He's not necessarily human and his muscle, stamina endurance should increase due to the extra energy from being able to phase now gone."

After a few moments of silence, Paul spoke up. "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

"Literally," Carlisle added and continued, "He should be waking up soon."

All us just stared at one another until Seth spoke up again. "What about his brain? Will he remember anything?"

"Luckily, the venom didn't spread fast enough to reach his brain. His memory and every other function of his brain are unharmed. Fortunetly, he doesn't have to undergo physical therapy."

_That_ was a relief.

My stomach growled which led to Carlisle's loving wife, Esme to offer me breakfast. I would've declined if I were just eating for one person and not two so I politely took it. After demanding my family to take turns on watching after Jacob, I followed Mama Leech down to the kitchen, where my appetite peaked.

* * *

><p>"Doc says you're gonna be alright," I said.<p>

His eyes flicked as he drooled on the pillow. Leah would find that cute.

"Do not ever do that again, alright?"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

"You scared us. Leah was in hysterics."

_Beep, beep, beep..._

I sighed. "I thought lost my best friend."

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

"You had Baby Doll pretty scared too. She knew something was wrong."

I thought back on how she was bawling into my shoulder, whimpering about how he didn't look right and wondering as to why Mommy was crying. She asked if he was alright and I didn't know how to respond. I just told her that she and her mom were gonna be okay and that she was gonna have to be a big girl for Daddy.

"I was about to make a big mistake and fuck everything up..." I wondered off in my own head, talking more to myself than to him.

_Beep, beep, beep..._

I thought back on how Nessie held me and told me to let it all out. She walked me back to Sue's and placed a little kiss on my cheek and offered to stay with me but I declined because I knew Sue would've given her a look and made her uncomfortable.

As if on cue, the door slid open and there stood Nessie who had showered and changed into some new clothes and for some reason my heart was setting off faster than Jacob's.

"Hey, Seth," she greeted me with a tiny wave and pulled up a chair next to me, taking a seat of her own.

"Nessie," I acknowledged her, not taking my eyes off of Jacob like Leah instructed me. I couldn't help but notice that every few seconds she'd steal a glance at me then back to Jacob then back to me. My cheeks reddened.

The silence was almost draining any energy I had left to stay awake. I loved him but watching Jacob sleep was boring as hell. I don't know how Leah found pleasure in doing this every morning.

Nessie was tapping her silver gladiator sandal annoyingly until she finally used her voice to get my attention.

"Um, Seth?"

"Hmm?"

She toyed with her jewelry for a second. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Her thick lashes batted a little, looking towards her lap as if she were conflicted on what words to say.

"Ugh, I really like you. Like..._like, like_ you."

My ears and neck burned as the nerves of electricity and hormones swam through me. Saying I turned beet red would've been and understatement cus my face felt white hot.

I tore myself away from Jacob to examine the redhead that was fidgeting in her seat, refusing to make any eye contact with me.

"Well, I like you too Nessie."

Her face softened and she sighed in relief.

Well, that was easy. If I had known it wasn't that hard, I would've done it to girls more often in high school.

"Really?" she scooted her chair closer to me and had a smile as wide as Texas on her face. Some little spirit in me made me feel accomplished knowing I had put that smile there.

"What do you like about me?"

I could go on forever talking about my fascination and admiration for Nessie. So I told myself to breathe and start off with the simple.

"I think you're really smart. And cool. And it's easy to chill with you."

She was rosy. I continued.

"And I think you're _really_ cute."

That's all I needed to say before the distance between us was becoming less and less spacious as our faces began to come together as if we were magnets. Her huge eyes were wide and excited, somewhat like Baby Doll's and her nose was pert and her lips-as pink as flamingos- were slightly parted, the edges pulled back in almost a grin.

_Hold her face, dumbass, _the voice in the back of my head instructed.

My hand shaking, I reached up and rubbed her cheek taking note and feel of her unbelievably smooth flesh. Her sweet scent found its way up my nostrils to my brain, telling it that I liked my position very much. I loved being this close. She leaned in a few more inches until our breath was mixing between our philtrums and sending goosebumps right down both of our arms. She trembled.

"Seth," she breathed and my bottom lip caressed hers gently...

"Is he ok?" My sister's voice rung through my ears, distracting me and involuntarily causing Nessie and I too separate as quickly as possibly as if we were five year old's who believed the opposite sex still had cooties.

"Yeah, he's fine," my voice was shaking. Hoping to find Nessie's attention again, I glanced over at her but unfortunately she was staring intensely at my sister.

Esme must have given Lee some new clothes to wear because her sweatshirt and gym shorts had disappeared. She hovered over fiance and fingered his hair.

The three of us occupied that room in silence, Nessie and I sharing glances of shyness.

I was about to kiss her.

My lip felt against hers. If Leah had entered just five minutes earlier...

"Um, well I'm just gonna go," Nessie announced and rose from her seat, staring at my sister who wasn't paying her any attention. She did a little side step towards the door but skipped back over to my seat, leaned down to my face and for a half of a second, I pursed my lips but then relaxed them when she planted a light peck on my right cheek.

Her red face glowed as she walked backwards right into a wall and tripped over herself nervously, making a desperate dash for the door.

"Bye, Seth!" Was the last thing she got out before running down the hallway at top speed.

I felt my cheek and the substance of her lip gloss stuck to my hand, turning my fingers a light pink. Caught up in my own hormones and sudden high school memories, I barely noticed Leah eyeing me funnily.

"Don't even-"

"You like her. You like her. You like her," she began to chant adding a little dance to it as well.

"Leah, shut up."

"Make me. Seth has a girlfriend! Seth has a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend. I just-"

"_Love_ her?" She was teasing.

I rolled my eyes. "It's just a crush."

A throaty groan echoed through the room and the both of us stopped bickering, Jacob being our main concern. Slowly, his fingers twitched around as they gripped onto the sheets, feeling the fabric.

"Leah?" Were his first words. She leaned down to his face to hear him better.

"Yes?"

His lips pouted but his eyes remained closed.

"My mom-" he growled a little. "My mom says hi."

Judging by the tiny smirk on Jacob's face and the sudden sigh from Leah, I could tell they were finally back to normal.

* * *

><p>Everything was different.<p>

Colors were brighter, more defined and in detail.

Smells were more potent and noticeable, filling my nostrils with all the scents that were present.

My ears buzzed with all the sound they picked up, whether it was breathing or tapping a foot.

This was all too..._new._

After tons of tests and experiments, Carlisle finally left me alone with my baby.

"Are you okay?" I asked her when her worried expression didn't ease up.

"Are you?"

I grinned. "I'm fine."

She wasn't convinced because her eyes shot to the ground in disappointment. "Are you mad at me?"

The last thing I remembered before being set afire was my fiance' screaming at me with tears streaming down her beautiful face, me on the verge of ripping my own head off. I recalled my skin being hot and crawling almost as my mind raced with disturbing images of Leah cheating on me, leaving me, getting an abortion, and taking Baby Doll away from me again.  
>I remembered running in my wolf form for a few minutes and stopping at a motel where night walkers tried to lure me in. I remembered passing by a jewelry store, where I pondered getting Leah a gift to make things up to her. I remembered going by La Push's elementary school and thinking about how Baby Doll would be attending there in the fall. I remembered how confused I was when my skin began to burn from the venom and how drunk and heavy I felt when my body went numb.<p>

My first thought was my daughter.

"Poca, we don't have to talk about it," I insisted, using her favorite nickname.

"No, Jacob. We do. I said some really hurtful things and-"

"I'm fine." I repeat but she threw her hands up in frustration.

"You _died! _You left us. I thought you were gone forever and I'll be damned if we don't discuss this._ You left us._ Jacob, I went on for hours believing you were dead and I need you to know right now that I didn't mean a single word of it. If something like this to happen ever again, I need you to know that you're my whole world and-"

"Where's Baby Doll?" I interrupted her when she kept going on and on.

Her begs for forgiveness were unnecessary considering I had already forgiven her. The things she said to me were nothing compared to the pain and suffering I went through as I rested with the belief that I had died and left them by themselves. A few words weren't even the half of the torture that being dead and leaving my family caused me. I was fighting through tears as Carlisle was working on me, giving the false belief that I was unconscious. I didn't wanna yell out and scream and holler because I knew my family was in the hallway. I didn't want them to hear my cries.

She stopped abruptly and sighed. "She's downstairs."

"Can I see her?"

She scrunched her nose. "We should talk first."

"Leah..."

"No, Jacob. Just _please_." Her eyes glistened with the tears she had probably been crying for the last twelve hours.

"What?"

"Tell me," she kissed my forehead and the tears tickled me forehead.

"Tell you what?"

Her lips kissed against my black hair and tugged at the roots in comfort and need. She _needed_ me. Her hands were hotter than usual.

"Tell me what heaven's like."

**A/N Sadly our story is on its way to its end but guess what? I can one-hundred percent promise and guarantee that this story will have a sequel and it will continue. I can promise you all drama, romance, lust, friendship, death, love, betrayal...Merry Christmas, x) This story is to be done very soon and thank you all for reading.**


	24. Sarah Black

**A/N Merry Christmas! I hope all is safe and well and you are grateful with the gifts Santa left under your tree. I was a little disappointed since Taylor Lautner was on my list and I went downstairs and he was NO WHERE to be found...but I digress. There's always next year. **

As I part my lips to answer her, my statement was cut short when a child with gorgeous eyes and wavy black hair burst in the door, grinning like the Cheshire Cat when our eyes met.

"Daddy!" she cheered and rushed up to the hospital bed and I made certain I caught her. Leah warned her to be careful but I declined. I wanted her as close as possible.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

I nodded and brushed my fingers through my daughter's hair, the soft feel bringing peace in such a tense room. "I'm fine, baby."

"You really scared me."

I swear it wasn't possible that she was my daughter. She was so angelic and pretty that she could pass for unreal; she wasn't real. She was just like a little bitty piece of heaven just like her mother.

She ducked her head into the crook of my neck and her locks caressed against my chin. "I love you, Daddy."

My arms wrapped tightly around her, I responded back with, "I love you, too."

Leah stared at us in wonder and some what frustration, obviously annoyed by _something._

"You wanna sit next to Daddy too?" I teased, scooched myself over and patted the space next to me. She fought to stay irritated but her poker face quickly failed when the edges of her mouth eased up in a healthy and white smile.

"Atta girl," I cheered when her body climbed into the tight space beside mine.

"You gonna answer my question now?" she begged.

"Well it really wasn't a question. It was more of a command so.."

"Jacob, I'm serious."

I grinned. "I'm only teasing. Fine, I'll tell you guys..."

_To the best of my ability, I went into elaborate detail about how it seemed as if I had visited another world. Well not another world necessarily but an alternate universe that consisted of a never-ending field. A never-ending field of just green, healthy grass and trees; the type of scenery you'd expect to see in a cheesy music video or commercial._

_Then the oddest part of it all was that Leah was there, all smiles and her hair going wild and free with no care or inhibitions in the world. She wasn't wearing any makeup which was unlike her and instead of wearing her regular shorts and tanks, her attired was simply just a white, strapless, silk sundress that barely covered her vulva and ass; her thighs were exposed and her chest was halfway out. I didn't complain but I was confused as hell._

_As if she wanted me to catch her, she ran all around the field, making me chase her. To where? I had no clue. And what was supposed to happen when I caught her? Even when I begged her to wait up, she simply whipped her head around to smirk slyly at me and prance even faster, her bare feet carrying her as gracefully as they could. The light that glowed off of her anatomy made her seem transparent, like she was made of glass._

_After what felt like hours of just running and flying around trying to get my hands on her, she disappeared over a hill and when I made my way down, my feet lost balance and I slid right down that steep and narrow hill, landing in what felt like mud and dirt. Squirming to get back to my regular stance, I kept slipping back to the ground. This went on for a while until Leah finally appeared in front of me, her white outfit gone._

_Instead of her face being free of makeup, it was caked with black eyeshadow and eyeliner, bringing a sinister touch to her. In place of her white outfit was a tight black leotard type that was basically see through, giving me a good view of her chest and torso._

_As if to taunt me, she crouched down to me and made hurtful remarks about me not being able to get out of the thick mud. Emasculating me even further, she mounted her foot on my back to pushing me down and laughing as she did so. Growing pissed, I tried to prove her wrong and get back to my feet, only humiliating myself._

_Suffocation took effect and I lost consciousness within my own unconsciousness and found myself back in the field, this time Leah was back in her white dress and holding my hand with an apologetic look on her face. Dumb-founded and confused, I followed her lead till we reached our destination which was...a tree?_

_Leah-in a voice sweeter than usual- instructed me to stay put while she rounded the tree and began to speak to some figure that was behind it. It made me flashback on when Leah returned and Seth was man-handling her from behind her hiding spot of a tree just like this one. _

_She took the figure's hand and the two of them strode hand in hand towards me, causing my heart to beat faster than it ever has been before. Who was Leah..._

_"Jacob Ephraim..." the warmly familiar voice rang and took me into the world's most needed and reassuring hug._

_"Mommy?" I choked out, seeing complete stars and gasping for air as I looked into Sarah Black's deep eyes for the first time in nineteen years. I was dead and this place was heaven._

_"Jacob, you look so handsome. You're so grown up," her voice was in a pleasant whisper as she held me to her body, our hug tightening by the second._

_I sniffed her hair. "Barely. I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too, baby boy."_

_As I was trying to make sure this was real, there was a nudging in my heart that irritated the hell out of me, making me whimper. I tried to ignore it and hug my deceased mother like I've been wanting to for the passed nineteen years._

_"I know, Jacob. It hurts..." she cooed in my ear._

_The nudge leveled into a light burn as if you let your hand rest on a heater. My rib cage began to burn, the barrier around my heart crashing down._

_I growled and coughed, Leah watching us in silence. The more I stared at her, the more fire that built up in the pit of my stomach, demolishing my lungs now. I coughed again._

_"That girl loves you..." _

_Before I noticed, my vision blurred with water. Tears. More fucking tears..._

_"Watch your mouth," she warned me and began to rub my back to soothe me. Moments realizing and without even realizing, my face was drenched. Leah backed away, slowly._

_"Why did she hurt me?" I whined into my mother's shoulder._

_She only chuckled. "What she said has nothing to do with the way she feels about you. She loves you more than you even realize." She finally released me._

_"You look handsome."_

_"Ma..." I slurred in embarrassment. "In front of Leah?"_

_She giggled again and began to fix my tie. My tie?_

_I looked down and surely around my neck was a bow tie that was tied perfectly with a tux to go along with it. When did that-_

_"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Sarah brought me close down to her face and kissed my cheek, her lipstick definitely leaving a mark. The 'she' my mother was referring to was Leah who had magically traded in her lusty silk ensemble for an actual full length wedding dress with a veil and shoes and everything._

_Breath gone, my knees wobbled. "Lee..."_

_Sarah took my hand and snickered. "Go get her."_

_I was beyond confused. "Wait, mom...I'm supposed to be-"_

_"It's a little early for you to be here, Jacob Ephraim. As long as my name is Sarah Black, you will stay on Earth and be the husband and _father _Billy and I raised you to be."_

_Father? She knew about-_

_"Yes, I know about Baby Doll. She's a beautiful girl and she can't go on without you. She completely admires you."_

_Leah held out her hand and behind her full figure-as cheesy as it was-a sun was setting, the extreme orange and pinks radiating off her of her, making her shine._

_"Leah can't do it by herself, Jacob..."_

_I took a step forward and grasped Leah's soft hand, holding it firmly in case she'd try to run from me again. United once more, her flesh sparked against mine and made my knees weak again._

_"I'm here through everything Jacob. Do not ever think you're alone. I'm _always _here..."_

_"Mommy, I-" I was about to beg but she put her finger over my index, turning me into a toddle again._

_"What did I tell you about begging?" she cocked her brow. Wow...this was most definitely my mother._

_"I love you, baby boy." Sarah planted one last kiss on my forehead before everything became real again and the intense pain of the venom seeped its way through my body, poisoning everything in its path. Intoxicating everything that was Jacob._

* * *

><p>It was about eight when Carlisle broke the news.<p>

I didn't know how I felt about not being able to not phase anymore. It was what made me who I am so it was like taking away my identity. He explained that I was still a wolf and that I still had wolf like abilities like healing quickly and running faster than the average human but I still felt angry and incomplete.

To make sure everything was up to its regular state, we did a few more tests like walking and running on a treadmill, push-ups, reaction times, hand eye coordination, pull ups, and so and so forth. The easy stuff basically.

My heart rate went back down to normal and Carlisle was trying to figure out whether or not I was stable enough to go home and go back to the shop tomorrow.

He asked for Leah's opinion but she didn't want any input considering she attributed herself for me being here in the first place. I reassured them both that I was fine but Leah simply just rolled her eyes in the old fashion Clearwater way.

My sisters visited me a few times, snuggling up in bed with me just as Baby Doll and Lee had, asking me where my state of mind was when I had "died." I told them the same thing and they seemed fascinated and almost jealous that I go to see mom again.

By the time one o' clock came around, Carlisle made his decision and said it was safe for me to return home. But before doing so, he injected me with some type of potion or whatever he concocted in his little lab especially for me. He explained that it was a pain killer, that would help my body become immune to venom. Ridiculous, right?  
>It charged my senses to a different degree and he added that some of the side effects were muscle growth. Not necessarily 'roids but something that should protect me.<p>

After having my first meal in what felt like weeks, I was finally allowed to return home back to _my_ house,_ my_ bed, to eat _my_ food, to watch _my _TV, with _my_ family.

I was hoping that Leah's attitude would lighten up and we'd get back to being the mushy, lovey-dovey couple that we were before.

* * *

><p>My visits to the Cullen's were more frequent.<p>

It wasn't my fault that Nessie was super nice and her family was the same, welcoming me back in with open arms after such a long absence. And it also wasn't my fault that Nessie was insanely cute starting at her ruddy locks down to her pedicure.

It was the little things about her that I noticed that made me go a little crazy for her.

Like the way she straightened her hair out and made sure it looked presentable instead of putting it up in a matted bun the common way most "white chicks" did.

Or maybe the way she did her nails by filing them all evenly and painting them with precise unneeded concentration considering she was ambidextrous.

And then the way she dressed. She made her style her own by cutting up jeans, wearing pins and tie dying instead of simply putting on whatever she bought from the store. She was original and that was one of the things that made my knees a little weak. She wasn't one of _those_ girls. She was different.

And my favorite thing of all about her?

Yes, she was a girly girl but she still knew how to chill with the guys. I didn't know why girls thought it was cute to act helpless and weak. I don't know about anybody else but I love a chick who can be the biggest Barbie but still know how to relax and just get along with a group of guys. It was also a turn-on if they could defend themselves and their loved ones.

We had numerous "dates" where we would do things that the pack and I would usually do like cliff diving and chilling at my house, playing video games. Sue has yet to acknowledge Nessie's existence but she was still the polite and sweet girl she was by using her manners and proper etiquette.

Paul-who seemed to be the love guru all of a sudden-was certain we were on the boyfriend/girlfriend level of our relationship which I wasn't too sure about since she was still technically with Nahuel who had been AWOL majority of the summer.

I explained that we were just friends. Just friends who found an attraction in the other and wanted to take that attraction to the next level. I had never tried any romantic moves on Nessie since that morning we were _this close _to kissing. I mean we held hands and hugged a lot but _just friends _did that too right?

One of these days I was gonna take her on a real date.

I wondered what she was thinking about as she rested her head on my shoulder as we rested on the porch of her glass castle. We were both beat from flitting around La Push and almost onto Canada that afternoon.

"Where'r you going this fall?" She asked me as a single orange leaf landed my her Converse.

I shrugged. "Staying here."

"No, really. You're not gonna at least try to finish college?"

Ah, college. The one of the many goals I bitched out on.

After just two years of attending, I decided I had enough. My mom was beyond pissed and threatened to put me out of the house when I told her my decision. She advised I get a job which I had at some surfing shop in Forks for about three months before I got fired.

"Who knows?" I took a sip of water from her bottle as she fanned herself off a little.

"You should know," she rested her chin on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Don't you wanna do something with your life?"

I cocked a brow in wonder at her sudden curiosity and she threw her hands up as if to let the subject go.

"I just wanted to know."

I shrugged. "I'll know when I know."

We gazed up at the passing clouds, our fingers ever so gradually looping around the others, not thinking anything of it.

Summer was coming to its end and it kinda made me think.

Did I just have my first summer romance...with Nessie Cullen? Okay, there was still some guilt eating away at me because deep down I knew that the girl sitting right next to me right now did_ not_ belong to me. And I wasn't even talking about Nahuel; he didn't count. He was nothing.

I was talking about Jacob.

Was I going to perish in an eternal tribe punishment for stealing a pack brother's true mate?

He rejected her. That argument was valid.

When my head turned to glance at Nessie, she was already staring at me with sultry stricken eyes and ripe lips, ready to be taken care of.

The same process as last time took effect when our faces became attracted, just like magnets.

Without that voice telling me to, I began to caress her face and take hold of her hair, setting her in place. She whimpered at my touch and breathed heavily, her hands squeezing my thigh as our foreheads pressed together. Her hair tickled my cheek and our noses nudged a little, our lips only an inch apart.

"Nessie?"

"What!" she screeched in the direction of the voice and stopped herself when she saw who called for her attention. Her eyes grew huge and her cheeks flushed the deepest shades of red, even slapping her hand over her mouth to show her embarrassment.

I only rolled my eyes and ball my fists. "This motherfucker..." I slurred under my breath and she squeezed my thigh this time to make me keep quiet.

"Nahuel! Wh-wh-what are you doing home?" She stuttered and the tool bag before her took the few first steps up to her and grabbed her hands bringing her to her feet. He gave me one quick and sly glance before forcing Nessie's body to his and whispering into her ear.

She began to speak but his aggressive and meaty lips attacked hers as if he hadn't feasted in days. She settled into the kiss as if she was enjoying his jaw maneuvering around hers. I think I even heard her moan a little. ]

Finally sick of just sitting there and awkwardly staring, I found the balls and dignity to leave before I could hurt skin crawled with jealousy, anger, and resent as I arose and began to stalk away, completely humiliated.

"Seth, where'r you-" Nessie found her lips again as she called out for me.

"I'll see you later, Ness."

My wolf form burst out of me harder than before, ripping up my last good outfit.

Despite my tired legs and arms, I raced myself back up to the Canadian border to maybe calm down. Even the light brush of trees against my fur couldnt tame me now as thoughts of the couple invaded my brain, pushing me on the verge of insanity.

**A/N I wanna know something from you guys. How did you guys interpret Jacob's little..."dream?" How did you like this chapter? Huh? Tell me :P One more chapter till the sequel. Be prepared! Merry Christmas!**


	25. Hell

I didn't want Jacob driving since he was still a little sore so you could imagine his attitude when I took the wheel. He pouted along the way but the only thing I was concerned about was that he was_ alive._

Baby Doll was fast asleep by the time we arrived home so Jacob-being the caring father he is-tucked her into her bed. As I watched him from down the hall stand in the doorway and watch his daughter, I could only sigh and curse myself for saying the things I did about him. I will forever go on blaming myself for his "death" no matter how many times he told me he was fine and that it wasn't my fault.

He swerved on his heels, shutting the door behind him and stopped in his tracks when he caught me staring.

I only blushed and hid behind my hair but he still snickered at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. You're just...insanely beautiful."

He said this with a complete straight face.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. Lee, you're the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of falling in love with."

He tells me that everyday. "Oh, please..." I said girlishly and began to twist a lock of my hair around my index.

"I mean it, Lee," he chuckled and took a few steps forward.

"What about Bella?" I teased and balanced myself from off the the doorway. "Wasn't she the _most beautiful_?"

He shrugged. "Bella's cute."

"What about Nessie? The most beautiful just _has _to be Nessie, right?" I laughed as he stalked even closer, making the hallway space seem limited.

He shrugged and before I could even tell, his arms were around my waist, pulling me close to him. I had to strain my neck even more to see his face since he had gotten taller. Carlisle wasn't kidding about his sudden increase in size. Who knows how big he was now? My Jesus, he was going to dominate the hell out of me the next time we fool around.

"Nessie has got _nothing_ on you," he came down to my face and kissed my cheek.

"So now what? You tell me I'm beautiful, ask me to make you a sandwich and then what happens?"

His straight and white teeth flashed over my ear for a nibble as his husky voice whispered with his light stubble scratching lightly over my cheek. I shivered. I lived for little intimate moments like this.

"Actually my plan was to get you out of these clothes..."

A sudden gasp for air left my throat as his _huge _hands crept under my top and reached for the hook of my bra.

How could he find me attractive when the skinnies and flannel shirt that Esme let me wear stunk of vampires?

"And what were you planning on doing once I was out of these clothes?"

He took a few moments to answer as his breath cooled my hot neck. Goosebumps on my arm multiplied with each little caress and touch this man's fingers laid onto me. My heart rate picked up faster as his hands played with the hook and then made a lusty and slow descend down my back onto my ass.

"I was planning to do what I wanted to yesterday."

I pulled back to look at him and he was examining the floor in embarrassment, purposely not meeting my eyes. Just as I opened my mouth to apologize for the umpteenth time, his lips crashed down to mine shutting me right up and releasing a high pitched moan of his own.

Basic instinct took over as he gripped under my thighs to lift me around his waist. Connecting by our moist lips, he carried us both into our bedroom, kicking the door with a slam behind him. His hips began to grind around mine as his erection began to grow bigger, rubbing ever so gently against my center. These pants were so thin I could practically feel his painfully stiff dick immersing inside of me.

The kisses led down to my collarbone when he set me as gently as possible- remember I was with child-onto our mattress. I shut my eyes and let his sweet lips planting pecks on my heated skin take me to places me and Jacob have visited many times before. The levels of ecstasy I felt for this man didn't even touch the hotness of a thousand suns or core of the center of the Earth. He was definitely stronger in the way he held his weight on his hands over top of me, careful not to crush me. He was more in control it seemed how he left little pecks on my body that made me go insane with need and lust. I wanted him just as badly and it showed in the way he handled me while removing Esme's pants.

The abrupt knocks that echoed off the door made the world's most agitated groan leave my throat and cross my arms in great frustration. Jacob only giggled a little and kissed my forehead. He removed himself from atop of me, taking his lust and heat with him as he went for the door.

I tossed a pillow to grab his attention and he looked at me, baffled. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "You cant tend to her every time she calls for you."

"I don't tend to her every time she calls for me," he said this defensively and I only furrowed my brow.

"Okay, so I do. Is that bad?"

"You can't keep feeding her attention, Jacob. She's six. She's a big girl."

"I'm not feeding her attention. I just wanna be there for her."

There were more knocks this time and he weighed his options for a second. Make love to his needing fiance' or give into his six year old daughter's curse of cuteness?

"Le-ahhh," he whined and in defeat, I groaned and pulled Esme's pants back on but didn't bother to button them.

"Whatever," I grimaced, highly irritated with losing to my six year old daughter. Karma hit me hard as I finally realized Jacob felt yesterday afternoon when he was about to make love to me but I decided to hang with Emily instead.

Jacob swiftly opened the bedroom door and Baby Doll with her biggest smile batted her lashes up to her father. It;s funny at how hearts in his eyes formed at her presence.

"Yes, baby?" Jacob cooed.

"Can I watch TV in here with you guys?"

Jacob-without even looking at my perplexed expression- gladly invited her in and the first spot she plopped down on was next to me, bringing a smile to my face.

Jacob stole a wink at me as he turned on the television and I stuck my tongue out childishly.

I refused to watch Spongebob but of course, majority rules and I had to sit through a couple hours of idiocy that seemed to last days. The two of them laughed their heads off at nothing in particular and it wasn't before long that Baby Doll fell asleep yet again with me following her lead and my own eyes drifting towards slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

The way Leah enveloped her arms around Baby Doll was protective and at the same time cute. The two of them were twins as they snuggled close to each other, sleeping peacefully like the angels they were.

I washed my face off from all the saliva that had dripped onto my cheek when I had fallen asleep myself. Looking at myself in the mirror, I took note that I was taller and my hair was thicker. _I'm still Jacob, _I said to myself. My chest felt restricted and awkward in the T-shirt that Carlisle's son, Emmett let me borrow so to feel some familiarization, I took the shirt off and inspected my torso. I cringed at the little dents each bite had left on me.

What woke me up was the ring of the house phone with my boss on the other line who was demanding that I come into work immediately to discuss my request for extra hours in order to pay off what I spent on Leah's ring. I loved her to death but I didn't know an itty bitty ring would almost wipe me out. It was four-thirty and Royce instructed I be in by six. Leah wasn't gonna be happy but judging by the smile planted on her sleeping face, she shouldn't be too mad. But just to be perfectly sure, I decided to try something.

I jogged down the stairs, right into the kitchen and stared blankly into the fridge to try and figure out what those two would be hungry for when they woke up.

After some moments of pondering, I took out the ingredients for spaghetti and began to boil some water. To help my mind drift, I plugged an earphone in one ear and blasted the music.

My singing wasn't the best but it didn't ruin the song for me. I began to do a little hip dance as I mixed around the pasta in the know hot water.

There was no shame in dancing around, half naked in your kitchen. None whatsoever. The only shameful part was having the daughter walk in on you and began to laugh at you.

"What are _you_ laughing at, small fry?" I teased and lifted the tiny thing off of her feet, a fit of giggles erupting from her mouth. I set her back on the ground and she stumbled for a second. I caught her with my one hand and went back to stirring the sauce around.

"You're a terrible dancer," she responded and plopped herself up on the counter, dangling her feet over the edge.

"Well, I'm good-looking so it cancels out. How do you think your mom and I get along so well?"

I bit my tongue at the little bit of irony in my last statement and paid my attention back to dinner. Baby Doll sat there in silence for a few minutes before examining me with her huge and searching eyes, as if she were reading me.

"What?"

She bit her bottom lip for a second. "Do you love me, Daddy?"

My head shot up at the little girl. "Yes," I responded.

Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she hopped off the counter to embrace me. I crouched down to her level and took her into my arms, squeezing as tight as I would allow without hurting her.

"Daddy will always love you, alright?" My whisper was low and sincere in her tiny ear.

"I'll always love you, too," she promised.

For the next hour or so, we finished cooking together and ate dinner in the living room-something Leah wouldn't have liked-and watched TV along with bonding more, as if it were even possible.

After we cleaned up the kitchen, I went off to take a shower and get dressed for work. Leah was still fast asleep by the time I was ready to leave, so as my goodbye I wrote her a note and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Leah..."

She wrinkled up her nose.

Before I got sidetracked by her, I kissed Baby Doll goodbye as well and went on my way.

Was it safe for me to leave? What if Lee needed me or didn't see my note? Would Baby Doll be okay as Lee slept? Maybe I should call up Royce and try to compromise...

Nah, they'd be fine.

Sarah was watching over them, as promised, so I knew they'd be alright.

* * *

><p><em>Some hours later...<em>

_"Do I even have a dad?"  
><em>

"Jacob," his name flew off my lips, taking away any breath I had.

_Oh, God. Seeing Jacob Black again._

My sight was slightly impaired, giving me the visual ability of an intoxicated person.

_"Of course. It should be interesting to see how your family reacts to see that you're not dead."_

I wish it'd stop...the burning. The tears. The constant yearning for companionship. The pain. That's the only thing I've felt since my return.

_Pain..._

_Why was I so selfish? __I didn't deserve the beautiful man who put the ring on my finger._

For reminding, I slowly-without much progress- brought my hand up to my face and for a second it looked like my ring was gone...

Whatever was in my system was blocking my brain from comprehending the images put before me. All I knew was that I was on my back, contorted in a way that didn't even feel real. Or possible.

And then there was the _pain..._

The bone sticking right out my arm and me just staring at it like it was perfectly normal. My stomach that literally had the hotness of a thousand suns as my internal organs revealed themselves to the outside world of oxygen and bacteria.

My cherry colored blood was spreading quick and I was convinced I was dead. Was I? Was this hell? Did I go to hell? Who knows?

I was in too much torture to even be coherent of my surroundings. My screams were silent.

Whatever sight I had left didn't last long enough to see whoever had entered the room and saw the scene, gasping my name in horror. I almost tried to smile as if to reassure them like, _"No, I'm fine...I'm alright."_

"Leah!" The male voice screeched but not loud enough for me to recognize its owner.

Everything went completely black again after I felt being lifted to higher ground, with myy blood going ice cold and my final breath being used to say _his _name.

"Jacob..."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	26. BABY DOLL  PT 2 SNEAK PEEK

**A/N Hi, everyone. Happy New Year's! I hope everyone got shit-wrecked and wasted and cant remember anything and had a beautiful kiss at midnight! I know I did! Well, actually all I did was pull up a picture of Taylor on my phone and basically molested it with my lips but it's still the same thing. **

**Anyway, this isnt an additional chapter to_ Baby Doll_. Part 1 of the _Baby Doll_ "trilogy" is over with and done so know we're on to our second chapter. I dont really know if you can call it the sequel because the story isnt finished but I wanted to give ya'll a little sneak peak of what's up to come. I hope you like it, please review. xD**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Leah! That's it!"<p>

My anger multiplied times ten when I remembered I couldnt express this feeling I did the usual way; by phasing.

I yanked her arm and brought her to my face, intentionally being as rough as possible.

"Listen to me and listen _good_," my breath was hot on her face and she didnt even cringe. Her eyelashes were crinkled back and damp from all the tears. Her hazel eyes were glossing and watering as if she'd begin crying again and this time I was grateful.

"I fucking love you with all my fucking heart but being nice to you isnt getting us anywhere. Im sorry about what happened, Lee! Im sorry I wasnt there to protect you but Im here now! I'm trying my very hardest to take care of you but I c-cant unless you at least let me try!"

Her top lip curled in disgust for a second.

"You're my baby and I will support you till the day we're both six feet under and skeletons but I'm not Harry Clearwater! I cant treat you like a baby anymore! You know _our_ daughter is fucking petrified to even talk to you? She's scared of what you've become! Seth is scared, the pack is scared! _We want Leah back_!"

She blinked at me.

"I can only be so sweet to you when you cant even look at me and when you do, you gimme this look of disapproval. This look of disappointment as if I havent been the man Im supposed to be! Im sorry I wasnt there, ok? But that was my baby too! You're acting like you're the only one who lost something in this situation but guess what? You didnt. I lost my son and you're acting like it's my fault. It's not!"

Her dry hair brushed up against my arm as I manhandled her harder.

"Just please, Leah..." my voice went back to its usual husky tone. "I have never, ever, loved a women as much as I love you. I'd die for you and Im really trying..."

Flashbacks of last week came back to me and I squeezed my face to keep the tears in.

"I can only give so much, Leah..."

She tried to tear away but I gripped her so fucking hard, there was a light yelp that echoed from her.

What's wrong with me?

Leah didnt want me and she hated me. She was disgusted with my presence and being because I couldnt protect her from her attacker that night. I tried. I could only try. If she was ignoring my gestures, all I could do was take care of her because that's what a man is supposed to do for his lady. I adored her despite the glances she shot at me on the daily; she would leave once she had the strength.

It hurts so bad I could cry.

When the fuck would my Leah return?


End file.
